Amy Lander
by tienesuenos
Summary: Hello, je suis Amy et je suis sur le point de rentrer à Poudlard pour faire ma sixième année après avoir débuter ma scolarité magique à BeauxBâtons. Je vais vous raconter comment s'est passé ma scolarité à Poudlard où j'ai fait la rencontre de différentes personnes plus ou moins agréables et agressives. Vous êtes prêts à découvrir mon histoire ? Alors suivez-moi...
1. prologue

Prologue

Bonjour, je m'appelle Amy Lander, j'ai seize ans et je suis franco-anglaise avec des origines polonaises. Oui j'ai un patrimoine très riche et vous passez mon arbre généalogique est très hétéroclite. Donc je suis né en Angleterre, le pays de mon père Marius. Je suis chanté-mêlée par ma grand-mère maternelle mais mon père est un chanté pur. Ma nationalité française me vient de ma mère, Agathe Wojtek (Se lit Woïtèque). De nos jours à ma famille habitée en France, c'était mon souhait de revenir dans son pays natal et mon père accepté de vivre en Bretagne. 'Ai fait mes premières années à Beauxbâtons mais cette année je vais rentrer à Poudlard, là où mes parents ont fait leur scolarité car nous sommes revenus au pays. Je suis à la fois excité et effrayé à l ' idée de changer d'école. Mais la première émotion l'emporte, je vais enfin découvrir ce château dont mes parents m'ont tant parlé, où ils ont été étudiés et où ils se sont rencontrés.

Voilà mon arbre généalogique avec les origines et les statuts de ma famille.

Antonus : Grand-père maternel, polonais, sang-pur

Marie : Grand-mère maternelle, polonaise, moldue

Agathe : Mère, française, sang-mêlée

Madeleine, Radek : Oncle et tante du côté de ma mère, polonais, sang-mêlés

Claudius : grand-père paternel, anglais, sang-pur, puriste

Jane : Grand-mère paternelle, anglaise, sang-pur, puriste

Marius : Père, anglais, sang-pur

Rose : sœur (10 ans), française, sang-mêlée

Julian : frère (19 ans), anglais et français, sang-mêlé

Amy : c'est moi (16 ans), anglaise et française, sang-mêlée

Et enfin pour finir je pense qu'une description physique s'impose. Je dirai que j'ai le visage plutôt rond avec des joues rondes. J'ai une bouche fine, mes yeux bleus et mes cheveux châtains coupés en carré plongeant encadré mon visage pour mettre en valeur. J'ai hérité des hanches de ma mère qui sont plutôt larges mais mon ventre est relativement plat. J'ai une poitrine pas très développée et mes cuisses ne sont pas super minces. Mais comme je mesure 1m70, mon corps est plutôt harmonieux dans l'ensemble. Je ne fais pas une taille mannequin mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être jolie. Je pense qu'on a fait le tour de moi même alors laissons place à mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 1 : retour aux sources

_Salut, _

_Voilà le premier vrai chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !_

_Tienesuenos_

_**...**__\- _Les enfants, nous y sommes ! Bienvenue à Londres ! nous dit mon père, Marius, avec un grand sourire.

Il était très heureux de revenir dans son pays natal mais surtout il avait hâte de nous faire découvrir son pays. Même si mon frère connaissait déjà cette ville car il y suivait des études pour devenir Auror. Nous savons depuis 1 ans que nous devions venir en Angleterre et mon frère avait pris les devants en allant suivre ses études de l'autre côté de La Manche avant que le reste de la famille ne suive.

\- Papa, on va au chemin de Traverse ? demanda Rose, ma petite sœur.

\- Pas tout de suite ma chérie, nous devons d'abord rendre visite à tes grands-parents, Lord et Lady Lander. dit mon père en grimaçant.

Cette rencontre ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout que mes chers grands-parents détestaient ma mère pour le simple fait qu'elle était une sang-mêlée française. Ils prônaient la pureté du sang et auraient préféré que mon père se marie avec une de ses cousines plutôt qu'avec ma mère. Cette idée me dégoûtait et j'étais heureuse que mon père ne les ait pas écouté. Quand nous sommes allés en France, mon père était fâché avec eux mais lorsque nous avons décidé de revenir au pays, il a repris contact avec eux et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons à devoir leur rendre visite. J'avais légèrement peur de les rencontrer étant donné les circonstances mais avais-je réellement le choix ? Non. Donc je prenais la main de mon père tout comme mon frère et ma sœur puis nous transplanions devant un grand portail gris en fer forgé.

\- Très accueillant, chuchotai-je à mon frère.

\- On se croirait dans un de ses films d'horreur moldu, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

C'est alors que ma grand-mère arriva. Elle avait des yeux gris et un air hautain. Elle nous regardait comme si nous étions des moins que rien. Elle portait une robe de sorcière bleu nuit avec une attache en argent. Elle était très élégante mais son comportement m'exaspérait c'est pourquoi je pris également un air hautain lorsqu'elle me fixa. Elle parut contente de la manière dont je la regardais comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'on ait la même attitude qu'elle ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt. Elle nous invita ensuite à la suivre et nous guida jusqu'à un grand manoir. Aucun doute, je venais d'une famille riche. Le manoir était claire et les jardins qui l'entouraient étaient fleuris. J'apercevais également une petite serre au loin, sûrement pour cultiver des ingrédients pour les potions. Elle nous fit entrer dans un hall très lumineux, avec un plafonnier en cristal. Puis nous allâmes dans un petit salon où nous attendait mon grand-père, Claudius. C'était un homme très impressionnant, il mesurait au moins 1m90, et il avait typiquement la posture d'un Lord, posture que mon père avait adopté en arrivant devant le grand portail étant l'héritier du titre. Il avait un regard froid, mais une petite étincelle éclairait ses yeux lorsque qu'ils passaient sur chacun de nous, les petits-enfants.

\- Père, commença mon père, je vous présente ma famille. Agathe, ma femme, que tu connais m'a donné le pus des cadeaux à savoir mes trois enfants : Julian qui a maintenant 19 ans, Amy âgée de 16 ans et enfin la petite dernière Rose, qui a 10 ans.

\- Bonjour Milord, saluai-je mon grand-père en faisant une révérence comme on me l'avait appris.

\- Pas de ça avec moi les enfants, appelez moi Claudius ça sera bien. Fils ?

\- Oui père ?

\- Merci d'avoir accepter de revenir. Je suis vraiment très heureux de rencontrer mes petits enfants. Je souhaiterai également m'excuser de vive voix pour la façon dont je vous ai traité Agathe et toi lors de votre mariage. Je me rends compte que c'était idiot de t'en vouloir, après tout, c'est seulement une sang-mêlée et pas une sang-de-bourbe.

\- Père, je vous prierai de ne pas employer ce mot vulgaire devant moi. Je n'adhère toujours pas à vos idées et je n'y adhérerai jamais. répondit mon père.

\- Je suis ici chez moi, Fils, donc j'utilise le vocabulaire que je veux.

\- Sauf votre respect, Père, j'aimerai que mes enfants n'entendent pas ce vocabulaire. Moi, j'y suis habitué, ce qui n'est pas leur cas. N'employez pas ce mot devant mes enfants c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Bien, dans ce cas. Amy, parle moi de toi alors ?

\- Claudius, à la rentrée prochaine, je vais aller à Poudlard en sixième année, je pense être envoyée à Serpentard même s'il ne s'agit que d'une supposition de ma part. J'apprécie l'étude des potions mais ma spécialité est la défense contre les forces du mal même si j'avoue être intriguée par la magie noire. Cependant, au risque de vous décevoir, je n'adhère pas non plus à vos idées sur la supériorité du sang, pour moi peut importe son sang, un sorcier est un sorcier. Seulement, je déplore la disparition de nos anciennes coutumes au profit des coutumes moldues. Je peux aussi vous dire que j'ai un certain nombres de connaissances de deux mondes, magique et moldu, ayant suivi un cursus scolaire moldu avant mon entrée à Beauxbâtons même si je suis certaine que vous n'approuvez pas cela. Je suis donc un parfait mélange des cultures moldues et sorcières. J'ai un tempérament plutôt calme mais je suis prête à montrer les griffes lorsque l'on s'attaque à mes proches et je déteste l'injustice. Avant de m'intégrer dans un groupe je me fais discrète ce qui me permet de mieux observer les individus à qui j'ai affaire. J'aime aussi beaucoup contourné les règles à mon profit.

\- Tu as raison je n'approuve pas vraiment ta scolarité moldue mais ton profil est très intéressant, tu ressembles énormément à ton père au niveau de ton caractère. Savais-tu qu'il avait lui aussi été à Serpentard ?

\- Oui et ma mère était à Serdaigle. Ils nous ont tous les deux parlé de Poudlard et j'ai hâte d'y aller.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairas. Rose, ma petite, approche je voudrais te parler.

Ma petite sœur alla vers lui d'un pas pas très assuré. Elle paraissait intimidée et je voyais bien que la remarque de notre grand-père à propos de la suprématie du sang lui posait question. On l'avait toujours protégé de cela malgré sa forte présence en Bretagne. Elle n'était pas encore totalement entrée dans le monde magique n'ayant que 10 ans.

\- Toi aussi tu as suivi une scolarité moldue ?

\- Oui, monsieur Claudius ! J'ai même des copains moldus !

\- Donc j'en déduis que tu apprécies les moldus ? demanda mon grand-père suspicieux.

\- Pas tous, mais je pense que c'est comme les sorciers, il y en a qui sont gentils et d'autres qui sont méchants. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir aller à Poudlard, d'apprendre la magie, les potions même si j'ai déjà quelques connaissances grâce à Papa et Maman. expliqua Rose.

\- Tu dois certainement avoir raison. dit mon grand-père sur un ton méprisant.

\- Père, intervint Marius, ce n'est encore qu'une jeune enfant, cessez donc de la torturer avec vos vieilles idées et croyances.

\- Tais-toi, Fils, à cause de toi et de ton éducation semi-moldue, ces enfants ont pleins de bêtises dans leur crâne, les moldus sont vils et méchants et ils ont toujours pourchassés ceux qui étaient différents par jalousie. Et cela ne changera jamais, il est temps que tu le comprennes.

\- Marius, intervint ma grand-mère, calme toi les enfants sont encore là. Rose, Amy et Julian, suivez moi je vais vous faire visiter le Manoir.

Nous partîmes donc, abandonnant, mon père aux mains de ce vieil homme aux idées rétrogrades.

\- Milady ? Est-ce que grand-père est un partisan de Voldemort ?

\- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom jeune fille ? N'as-tu donc aucune éducation ? Et oui, il adhère à ses idées et vous devriez en faire de même, tous autant que vous êtes ! nous prévint-elle.

\- Sauf votre respect milady, la torture n'est clairement pas une idée à laquelle j'adhérerai et la suprématie du sang non plus. C'est scientifique mais à force de se reproduire entre cousins pour respecter la pureté du sang, certaines familles finiront par disparaître car le taux de natalité sera beaucoup trop bas.

\- Tu es sous mon toit jeune fille alors je te demanderai de parler autrement et de garder tes idées choquantes pour toi. Tu es bien comme ton père, insolente et irrespectueuse.

\- Milady, intervint mon frère, je pense qu'Amy ne mérite pas tant de remontrances, et, même si vos points de vue diffèrent il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un manque de respect envers vous. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille.

\- Pour l'instant, vous faites encore partie de cette famille, mais si vos idées se voient de manière flagrante devant la société sorcière vous n'y resterez pas longtemps. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, votre père ne ferait plus partie de cette famille depuis longtemps, se marier à une sang-mêlée a été le pire choix qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Mais bon, votre grand-père ne voulait pas renier son seul héritier et comme il est le Lord régnant je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Alors soyez honoré de faire partie de cette famille.

\- Milady, Claudius porte-t-il La Marque ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas jeune fille, vous n'avez pas l'âge nécessaire pour le savoir.

\- Laisse la Jane, cette jeune fille est simplement curieuse, intervint Claudius. Et pour répondre à ta question Amy, oui je la porte et j'en suis fière, avoua-t-il en me montrant son bras marqué.

\- Il vous a laissé entrer dans son cercle alors que votre belle-fille est une sang-mêlée ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, après tout comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe.

\- Est-ce pour prendre la marque que vous vous êtes éloigné de mon père ? Et est-ce car Voldemort a accepté de vous marquer malgré cela que vous avez accepté de reprendre contact avec nous ?

\- Tu es très intelligente et observatrice Amy, mais un peu trop curieuse.

\- Et vous, vous êtes un peu trop obéissant envers un tiers. Je pensais que vous aviez plus de caractère et de fierté que cela Claudius, dis-je avec dédain.

\- Cela suffit, Amy ! gronda mon père. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ses idées, il reste ton grand-père et tu lui dois le respect. Maintenant excuse-toi immédiatement. Désolé père, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Laisse, Marius, je vais aller discuter un peu avec elle pendant que vous continuerez la visite du Manoir, dit mon grand-père d'une voix mielleuse qui me donna des frissons. Allons dans mon bureau, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je le suivis docilement, sûrement mon instinct de survie qui se mit en marche. Il me guida jusqu'à une porte menant à son bureau où je le suivis.

Il se retourna puis cria :

\- Doloris

\- Protego.

Il avait juste oubié que ma spécialité était la défense. Cependant je savais que je n'avais pas sa puissance et qu'il n'était pas seulement un camarade de classe.

\- Beau réflexe Amy cependant ce geste ne restera pas impuni. Tu sais que tu mérites une correction ainsi je te demanderai de me donner ta baguette.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait sans réfléchir, comme un automate. Le bâtard, il avait utilisé un Impero sur moi et maintenant j'étais à sa merci.

\- Doloris, répéta-t-il.

Et cette fois je sentis les effets du sortilège, je me tordis de douleur, mais je ne hurlais pas, cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

\- Tu résistes bien Amy mais cela ne suffira pas et tu le sais, me dit-il doucereux. Doloris.

Cette fois je ne pus empêcher un hurlement de sortir mais il avait bien prévu son coup puisqu'il avait lancé un sort de silence empêchant quiconque de m'entendre.

\- Tu vois Amy, je ne suis ni impuissant, ni soumis au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je l'aide seulement à créer le règne des sorciers sur le monde. Nous sommes plus puissants que le reste du monde et nous devons utiliser cette puissance pour guider les autres vers la lumière.

\- Vous les menez droit vers les Ténèbres avec vos idées.

\- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon Amy, Doloris. A présent, nous allons retourner voir les autres et bien sûr tu ne diras pas à ta famille ce qu'il s'est passé, il est hors de question que je perde de nouveau mon fils, c'est bien clair ? me menaça-t-il en tenant mon menton.

\- Oui, Claudius, acceptai-je le regard dans le vide.

En dix minutes il avait utilisé deux Impero et trois Doloris sur moi. Vive l'esprit de famille. Une chose était sûre j'avais eu raison de me méfier de mes grands-parents et je ne retournerai pas chez eux de sitôt sauf obligation évidemment. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne défendrai pas mes opinions à ce point, j'ai beaucoup trop parlé aujourd'hui. Nous rejoignîmes donc les autres dans le salon pendant que mon père était en train d'aider Rose à remettre sa cape. Heureusement c'était l'heure pour nous de partir. Cependant je voyais bien que mon père était contrarié, quelque chose l'embêtait et ce n'était pas que mon comportement et à voir la tête de ma mère je sus que mes grands-parents n'avaient pas dû être tendre avec eux. Je me préparai donc à partir comme tout le monde en direction du chemin de Traverse. Nous passâmes donc par la cheminée du hall d'entrée pour y aller. Je fus évidemment désignée comme la dernière à partir, ce qui permit à mon grand-père de me lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement.

**...**

_Et voilà un chapitre terminé. Il est assez long je vous l'accorde mais au moins j'en suis fière. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience._

_Tienesuenos._


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis vraiment ravie de vous présenter ce deuxième chapitre. Et je me doute que certains peuvent se demander quel sera le rôle de notre cher Severus Snape dans cette histoire et bien je peux vous dire que vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite mais oui il aura un rôle plutôt important par la suite. Par contre je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'on ne le verra pas dans ce chapitre. Attention, présence de lemon dans ce chapitre mais je vous préviendrai au début du passage concerné et à la fin. Ne pas lire ce passage ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre l'histoire._

_Je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !_

_Tienesuenos._

**...**

J'arrivais enfin au chaudron baveur alors que tous m'attendaient pour démarrer cette visite qui avait pour but d'acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Au niveau du matériel j'étais bien mais il me manquait mes livres. Nous les avions déjà commandé alors cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps ce qui nous permettra de visiter tranquillement ce chemin de Traverse dont nos parents nous ont tant parlé.

Nous commençâmes par déjeuner au chaudron baveur et la discussion tourna principalement autour de mes grands-parents bien-aimés. Notez bien l'ironie de cette phrase.

\- Papa, dis moi que nous n'aurons plus à retourner chez eux, s'il te plaît. le suppliai-je. Ce sont des vieux cons réacs et leurs idées me répugnent, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir été adopté ? lui demandai-je.

\- Ecoute, ma puce, je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus les voir, maintenant que nous sommes de retour au pays, nous devrons entretenir une certaine relation avec eux. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais malgré tous leurs défauts, il reste mes parents et vos grands-parents. Je limiterai au maximum vos relations avec eux car je ne veux pas que vous adoptiez leur raisonnement mais tu devras quand même les revoir un jour ou l'autre. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui ce sont bien mes parents, malheureusement.

\- Papa, ça veut dire quoi sang-de-bourbe ? demanda Rose.

\- C'est une insulte pour désigner les nés-moldus, et je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer ce mot d'accord ?

\- Oui papa, mais pourquoi Claudius l'utilise alors ?

\- Ton grand-père Claudius, pense que les nés-moldus sont méchants et inférieurs. Il pense qu'ils ont volé leur pouvoir à d'autres sorciers et donc qu'il ne devrait pas exister et utiliser la magie. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela, les nés-moldus sont tout aussi puissant que les sang-purs ou sang-mêlés et il faut donc les respecter, de la même manière que nous respectons les moldus.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup Claudius, papa, il est pas très gentil.

\- Papa, qui était le directeur de maison de Serpentard quand tu y étais ? demandai-je en espérant de changer de sujet.

\- C'était Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potions et il me semble que c'est toujours le cas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que tu fasses attention à lui, comme tu es douée en potions et que tu es liée à une grand famille de sang-pur, il essaiera de t'avoir dans sa "collection". Lorsque j'étais étudiant, il avait créé un club pour les élèves doués, plus tard ces étudiants ont, pour la plupart, eu des postes ou des carrières très intéressantes et Slughorn s'est servi de ses relations privilégiés avec ces élèves pour pouvoir obtenir un certain nombre de contact. C'est un homme intéressé par le pouvoir mais il n'en reste pas moins un bon prof. Donc s'il te propose de rentrer dans son club essaie de faire en sorte de l'éviter.

\- Bien papa, je ferai attention.

\- Tout le monde a fini de manger ? demanda mon père. Je vais aller payer puis on ira sur le chemin de Traverse. On ira à la librairie à la fin pour récupérer tes livres, Amy, car ils risquent d'être lourd.

Mon père partit payer puis nous le suivîmes jusqu'à une arrière cour où se trouvait un mur. Mon père toucha différents pierres de sa baguette, puis le mur laissa place à une ouverture sur le chemin de Traverse. Ma petite sœur était subjuguée tandis que moi, j'étais simplement étonnée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tout d'abord vers Gringotts où j'avais mon coffre personnel alimenté par mes parents pour financer mes études et mes envies. Je gérais mon argent de manière autonome depuis maintenant deux ans. Avant, je devais passer par mes parents avant chaque achat et ils m'aidaient à faire les bons choix, me laissant parfois dépenser plus que de raison pour que je sache me limiter ensuite, car lorsque je dépensais trop un mois, le mois suivant je n'avais rien du tout. Aujourd'hui, j'étais donc entièrement capable de gérer mon argent toute seule. Après avoir chacun récupéré ce dont nous avions besoin aujourd'hui, nous nous rendîmes au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch puisque mes parents voulaient offrir un balai à ma sœur pour ses 10 ans, qu'elle a eu la semaine dernière. Elle prit un balai simple puisque ce n'était que pour s'entraîner dans le jardin de notre maison. Mon frère et moi avions également eu notre premier balai à l'âge de 10 ans. Ensuite nous sommes allés chez l'apothicaire pour acheter les ingrédients dont nous avions besoin, que ce soit pour notre réserve personnel ou pour mes études. Puis nous passâmes à la ménagerie magique, LE lieu que j'attendais. En effet, mes parents venaient juste de m'accorder le droit d'avoir un animal à l'école, c'était pour me récompenser pour mes Buses. Mon choix se porta sur une chouette effraie rousse, que je nommais Speedy. Nous nous rendîmes enfin à la librairie pour prendre mes livres avant d'aller chercher une glace chez Florian Fortarôme où nous croisâmes une vieille connaissance de mon père. C'était un Lord si blond que ses cheveux paraissaient blancs, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris très intense mais glacial, son fils âgé d'une vingtaine d'année avait hérité de ses beaux cheveux blonds ainsi que de ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Cependant le regard de son fils était plus chaleureux, ce dernier m'adressa même un clin d'œil charmeur et j'avoue que je n'y étais pas indifférente.

\- Lord Malefoy, s'inclina mon père.

\- Lord Lander, vous êtes de retour au pays ! Appelez-moi Abraxas, sourit leLord.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Marius. Qui est ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne Abraxas ? demanda mon père.

\- Je vous présente mon fils, Lucius, il travaille au Ministère de la Magie depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard.

\- Abraxas, voici ma femme Agathe, mon fils Julian qui a lui aussi terminé ses études, ma fille Amy qui va rentrer à Poudlard en sixième année à la rentrée et enfin, Rose qui n'a pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard.

\- C'est une charmante famille que tu as construit Marius, comment vont vos parents ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils se portent bien, nous venons justement de leur rendre visite. Et votre père ?

\- Il est fatigué depuis quelques temps mais il va bien. répondit Abraxas.

Pendant ce temps, un jeu de regard s'était installé entre Lucius et moi et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Heureusement que mon frère portait son attention sur la conversation qui se jouait entre Abraxas et mon père car sinon il aurait fusillé Lucius du regard. Puis Lucius fit voler un bout de papier vers moi, me demandant de le rejoindre dans une rue adjacente à la librairie. J'interpellai donc ma mère pour lui signifier que je voulais voir quelque chose à la librairie puis je m'éclipsais.

\- Amy, c'est ça ? me demanda-t-il, souriant.

\- Oui et toi c'est bien Lucius ? l'interrogeai-je en rentrant dans son jeu de séduction.

\- Une fille aussi jolie que toi ne peux pas être célibataire, me tromperai-je ?

\- Tu te trompes Lucius, mais effectivement j'ai eu un petit copain mais c'est maintenant terminé, nous ne voulions plus la même chose. Et toi, n'as-tu pas de petite-amie ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à me poser, vois-tu j'aime ma liberté. me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Crois-le ou non, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la liberté c'est bien. Avec les changements récents j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de légèreté et de liberté. Que peux-tu me proposer alors Don Juan ?

\- Une relation libre et sans prise de tête, tout cela dans le plus grand des secrets. Nous n'avons qu'à nous voir demain dans l'après-midi. Tu me dis où je peux passer te prendre et je viens, puisque tu n'as sans doute pas le permis de transplaner.

\- 15h devant le London Eye ça te va ?

\- Je serai là, princesse. conclua-t-il avec un énième clin d'œil.

Nous retournâmes ensuite près de nos parents et Lucius partit avec son père tandis que nous retournions chez nous. Mon frère essaya de me questionner sur le pourquoi du comment nous étions revenus tous les deux mais je me contentais de réponse vague ce qui énerva au plus au point son côté surprotecteur. Je prévins mes parents que j'avais sympathisé avec le fils Malefoy, enfin c'était la version officielle, et que je devais le retrouver devant le London Eye pour visiter Londres vers 15h. Mes parents tout contents que je sympathise avec des anglais promirent de me déposer là-bas. Mon frère en revanche fut moins content, encore son côté protecteur. Après le dîner je partis donc discuter avec lui.

\- Julian, c'est quoi ton problème ? Le jeune Malefoy est juste sympathique, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

\- Il a 22 ans, c'est un homme et toi tu es une jeune fille ! Tu crois qu'il va faire quoi ? Qu'il va juste être ton ami, qu'il va t'attendre ? Tu es vraiment naïve, il veut juste te mettre dans son lit et tu n'as que 16 ans ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas naïve Julian, je sais ce qu'il veut et à vrai dire je ne suis pas contre. Je ne suis pas innocente en tout cas plus depuis quelques mois. Ne prends pas cet air choqué ta carrière de Don Juan a commencé avant cet âge là. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je dois rester vierge toute ma vie. Je sais ce que je veux ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Donc tu vas vraiment coucher avec ce Malefoy ?! Tu le connais à peine comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde de coucher avec lui ?

\- Ecoute Julian, je le ferai avec ou sans ton accord ! Et puis, franchement, je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour me juger. Tu ramenais une fille chaque semaine dans ton dortoir à Beauxbâtons, tu es même sorti avec deus filles en même temps pendant trois mois alors tes leçons de moral garde les pour toi. Lucius n'est plus à Poudlard et il veut une relation discrète donc personne n'en saura rien.

\- Justement, je sais ce dont un mec est capable et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir comme j'ai fait souffrir un certain nombre de filles.

\- Les choses sont claires entre nous, ce qui n'était pas le cas entre toi et toutes ces filles, donc je ne peux pas être déçue. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je gère. dis-je en terminant cette conversation.

Puis je partis dans ma chambre pour lire un peu avant d'aller dormir en pensant à mon rdv du lendemain. J'avais hâte de retrouver Lucius, il était vraiment charmant et beau gosse avec ses longs cheveux soyeux et ses muscles que l'on devinait sous sa chemise. Le lendemain, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, ce qui était rare en Angleterre comme en Bretagne d'ailleurs donc on avait l'habitude. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter de la fenêtre de notre grande maison, héritage de mes grands-parents adorés. Au moins, ces deux là servaient à quelque chose en plus de pourrir notre monde avec leurs idées rétrogrades. Il était 10h et je descendais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et ma mère faisait des crêpes. Je me préparais un chocolat chaud pendant que ma mère me servait en crêpes. Franchement les crêpes trempées dans le chocolat chaud c'était vraiment le meilleur petit-déjeuner et je me demandais comment je ferai une fois à Poudlard pour survivre au petit-déjeuner sans mes crêpes. Oui, j'ai vraiment des problèmes existentiels ! Je mis ensuite 15 minutes avant de me décider sur la tenue que j'allais porter. Finalement mon choix se porta sur une jupe noir classique et un haut blanc avec de la dentelle sur les manches et sur le décolleté. Je pris donc un bain puis je m'habillai. Je décidai de mettre un fard à paupières nude avec du mascara.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure, ma mère me transplana dans une petite ruelle proche de la grande roue. Lucius m'attendait déjà au pied de cette dernière avec deux tickets en main. Il voulait vraiment m'impressionner. Après ce tour de grande roue, il m'emmena dans un hôtel moldu qu'il connaissait.

...**Attention lemon.**...

A peine étions nous entrés dans la chambre qu'un Lucius avide sauta sur ma bouche pour l'embrasser. Je ne résistai pas longtemps et laissai un passage pour sa langue pressée. Nos deux langues dansaient un ballet langoureux. Lucius rapprocha encore nos deux corps et je sentais son érection contre ma cuisse. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il me porta jusqu'au lit où il me posa délicatement avant de me demander :

\- Amy es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Lucius, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- Serais-tu pressée, Amy Lander ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Il commença ensuite à me déshabiller. Mon gilet tomba au sol bientôt suivi de mon haut. Il commença à faire descendre sa bouche le long de mon cou, puis me fit un beau suçon que je devrais cacher. Il descendit tout le long de mon buste jusqu'à mon nombril où il fit tourner sa langue. Il remonta ensuite pour m'embrasser et j'en profitais pour déboutonner sa belle chemise verte et enfin découvrir ce corps. Il avait de légers abdos tout juste dessinés, juste ce qu'il faut. Une fine ligne de poils blonds descendaient de son nombril jusqu'à son pantalon noir très moulant. Il baissa ensuite ma jupe et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements sous lui. Je décidai de prendre le contrôle et je le retournai. Surpris, il me laissa faire avec un sourire lubrique. Je l'embrassai et lui retirai son pantalon pour rétablir une égalité entre nous. Je l'embrassais ensuite dans le cou puis descendis le long de ses abdos avant d'arriver à son caleçon que je retirais avec mes dents, pendant qu'il retirait mon soutien-gorge. Je pris ensuite son sexe en main et il grogna d'excitation. Je le masturbais doucement puis le pris en bouche. Il poussa un soupir qui m'encouragea à continuer. Il me laissa mener la danse, puis lorsque je sentis qu'il allait jouir, il se retira de ma bouche et me retourna. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle de la situation et je le laissais faire. Il baissa ma culotte et embrassa mon sexe puis il entra un doigt dans ma chatte, ce qui me fit gémir. Il bougea son doigt puis en rajouta un autre pour me préparer. Pendant que ses doigts faisaient des mouvements de ciseaux dans mon antre, il prit mon sein droit en bouche pendant que sa main libre s'occupait de l'autre.

\- Lucius ? Je t'en supplie. demandai-je en gémissant.

\- Que veux-tu Amy ? Je veux t'entendre le dire. répondit-il malicieusement.

\- Toi Lucius, tout entier. Je veux ta bite dans ma chatte.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé princesse, dit-il en accédant à ma demande.

Il entra entièrement en moi, écartant mes chairs puis attendit que je sois prête avant de sortir de moi pour rerentrer tout doucement. C'était une douce torture et je bougeais mes hanches plus rapidement, montrant ainsi mon impatience. Mais au lieu d'accélérer, il ralentit le rythme tout en maintenant mes hanches pour ne pas que je bouge. Au bout de cinq minutes de ce traitement, il décida qu'il avait assez jouer et il accéléra, rendant cela plus sauvage. Nos gémissements devinrent rapidement des cris et il bougea de plus en plus vite tout en stimulant mon clitoris. Nous finîmes par jouir tous les deux dans un même mouvement. Il sortit délicatement de moi et s'allongea à côté. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tout doucement et je m'endormis dans ses bras. Je me fis réveiller par des baisers sur mon visage, j'ouvris mes yeux et fis face à deux yeux bleus-gris, magnifiques. Voyant que j'étais réveillée, Lucius partit sous la douche. Je me levai en prenant mes sous-vêtements puis rejoignis mon amant sous la douche. En m'apercevant, il me sourit et m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis sans hésiter.

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? demandai-je.

\- 20 minutes, tu es très mignonne quand tu dors d'ailleurs. me dit-il.

\- Tu m'as regardé dormir ? le questionnai-je en rougissant.

\- Seulement 5 minutes après j'ai lu un peu avant de te réveiller.

Puis il m'embrassa tendrement, avant d'attraper le savon et de me laver, je fis de même en le lavant. Puis nous sortîmes de la douche avant de nous rhabiller et de quitter la chambre.

...**.Fin lemon.**...

\- C'était vraiment bon Lucius, j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

\- Avec plaisir, princesse, je suis à ta disposition. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou lorsque tu iras à Pré-au-Lard le week-end, je t'y rejoindrais. Bonne rentrée Amy.

Puis il m'embrassa et transplana tandis que je pris la direction du métro un sourire collé aux lèvres. Finalement j'étais déçue d'aller à Poudlard si tôt car cela m'empêchait de revoir mon dieu du sexe blond avant la rentrée.

**...**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre achevé. Je ne suis pas super fière de la première partie du chapitre mais elle était nécessaire pour planter le décor. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu malgré tout et que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Bisous,

Tienesuenos


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde, voici mon tout nouveau chapitre. _

_Je pense que c'est LE chapitre que tout le monde attend, celui où l'on va savoir ou notre chère Amy va aller. Et oui, c'est enfin l'heure pour elle de rejoindre Poudlard et ses habitants. _

_Je vous laisse donc le découvrir !_

**...**

Je me levai comme un ressort, aujourd'hui était ma rentrée à Poudlard et j'étais vraiment excitée à l'idée d'y aller. Je partis tout de suite sous la douche puis m'habillai d'une tenue simple : un jean taille haute avec un body rouge qui mettait en valeur mes yeux verts. Je mis un rouge à lèvres rouges et du mascara pour compléter le tout. Je partis ensuite prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je savourais les crêpes de ma mère qui me manqueraient énormément à Poudlard. Lorsque mon frère descendit, il parut choqué par ma tenue mais ne me dit rien. Ma mère me complimenta et mon père me demanda de faire attention à moi. Ah, je vous jure les pères et les frères sont surprotecteurs ! Ma sœur était un peu jalouse, il lui restait encore un an à attendre avant d'aller à Poudlard mais elle était surtout triste que je parte déjà. A 10h15, nous partîmes de la maison en direction de King's Cross. Arrivés sur place, nous nous rendîmes sur la voie 9 3/4 où se trouvaient déjà un certain nombres de famille. On reconnaissait tout de suite les familles dont l'enfant entrait en première année, ils étaient émus et donnaient des recommandations à leurs enfants toutes les 30 secondes. Mais l'ambiance générale était festive car pour les étudiants, c'était un pas vers la liberté et pour les parents un moment de fierté. Après avoir pris chaque membre de ma famille dans mes bras, je montai dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Je trouvais un compartiment où il y avait un élève de Serpentard. Il était seul et paraissait avoir mon âge. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs, tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Lorsque j'entrai dans le compartiment, il me fixa, interrogateur, sans doute se demandait-il qui étais-je et pourquoi je venais dans son compartiment. Cependant il ne me posa aucune question et se concentra sur le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, magnifiques, et son visage plutôt fin le rendait plutôt mignon. Cependant il était sur la défensive et je ne voulais pas le brusquer, je m'installai donc tranquillement sur la banquette d'en face, sortant à mon tour un livre, sur les créatures magiques. Au bout d'un certain temps, un groupe de quatre Gryffondors entrèrent dans le compartiment, baguette à la main. L'un d'entre eux, un brun avec les cheveux en bataille portait des lunettes, il s'agissait du leader, le second avec des cheveux noirs bouclés étaient également très confiant, les deux autres étaient un peu plus en retrait. L'un d'eux était blond, peu assuré et avait une cicatrice sur le visage, une griffure, celle d'un loup-garou, le second était un peu rondouillard et petit. Celui aux lunettes, arrogant, pointa sa baguette en direction du Serpentard qui le défiait du regard, sans pour autant sortir sa baguette.

\- Potter, que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Servilus, tu sais bien que je n'ai besoin d'aucune raison pour venir te voir. dit-il. Juste le plaisir de t'embêter comme tu le sais. Mutismus !

\- Protego, intervins-je. Expelliarmus ! je profitai de l'effet de surpris pour prendre la baguette de cet arrogant.

\- Flipendo, intervint Mr bouclé au sourire colgate.

\- Croque cheville ! m'aida le Serpentard.

\- Expelliarmus ! c'est ainsi que je récupérais une seconde baguette.

Evidemment, les deux derniers s'abstinrent de nous jeter des sorts ce qui énerva le dénommé Potter. Ce dernier me jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il hargneux.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, monsieur je me crois supérieur. Mais retiens bien ça, je suis Amy Lander, la nouvelle élève, celle qui te fera vivre un enfer si tu oses ne serait-ce que me regarder de travers, est-ce clair ? le menaçai-je en posant mon doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Pousse toi de notre chemin sale serpent, déclara le bouclé, nous devons régler certaines choses avec Servilus, des choses d'homme !

\- Tout doux le débile, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne peux pas reconnaître un con quand j'en vois un, compris ?! Deuxièmement, comment peux-tu me traiter de serpent alors que je n'ai pas encore été répartie ? Et enfin, je pense que Servilus n'est pas son vrai prénom donc si tu pouvais arrêter de lui manquer de respect ce serait mieux pour toi et ta jolie petite gueule ! criai-je, énervée.

\- Tu ne le défendrais pas si tu n'étais pas comme lui, à savoir un connard de Serpentard, donc je pense avoir raison ! Ensuite, Amy, ici c'est nous qui faisons la loi donc arrête de crier, rends-nous nos baguettes, laisse-nous faire ce que l'on voulait faire et on oubliera que tu t'es mise en travers de notre chemin, deal ? demanda-t-il charmeur.

\- J'ai vos baguettes, donc J'ai le pouvoir maintenant si vous voulez bien sortir de mon compartiment ce serait gentil, au revoir ! puis je lui claquai la porte au nez après avoir balancé leurs baguettes dans le couloir. Je fermai ensuite notre wagon d'un sortilège.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me défende, grogna le Serpentard.

\- Un simple merci aurait suffit mais bon peu importe. De toute manière ce n'était pas seulement pour te défende, je ne supporte juste pas les petits cons arrogants dans leur genre. En réalité, cela m'a fait énormément de bien de les remettre à leur place, souriai-je. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Severus Snape, Serpentard de sixième année. dit-il froidement.

\- Au cas où cela t'intéresserait, Severus, je rentre en sixième année, déclarai-je ironiquement avant de reprendre ma lecture comme le Serpentrad qui était devant moi.

\- Puis-je te poser une question ? demandai-je après quelques minutes.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ! remarqua-t-il.

\- Puis-je te poser deux questions alors ? soupirai-je.

\- Oui, il t'en reste une. dit-il blasé.

\- Qui étaient ces quatre Gryffondors ?

\- Le binoclard, c'est James Potter, Mr bouclé s'appelle Sirius Black, le grand blond est Rémus Lupin et le petit gros Peter Pettigrow mais ce dernier est juste un suiveur.

\- J'avais remarqué, il tremblait comme une feuille, un comble pour un Gryffondor. Sirius Black le sang-pur ?

\- Oui celui là, son frère Regulus est à Serpentard.

\- Ils viennent souvent t'emmerder ? demandai-je.

\- Tu n'avais qu'une seule question, il me semble. Mais pour répondre à la dernière, cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure mais je gère. Puis il reprit sa lecture en m'ignorant totalement jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

En descendant du train, je rejoignis les premiers années comme on me l'avait ordonné dans ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je ferai le trajet avec eux dans les barques pour pouvoir passer à la répartition en même temps. Mais je serai la première à passer sous le choixpeau. C'est blasé que j'écoutais les différents premiers années exprimer leurs théories sur le test qui leur permettrait d'être répartis. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de rire lorsque j'entendis l'un d'eux dire qu'il fallait combattre un dragon pour y arriver. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose, nous fit un discours ennuyant pour moi mais passionant pour les autres sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard, le système de points et la répartition. Puis elle nous fit entrer dans la Grande Salle où tous les étudiants me dévisagèrent. Puis McGonagall prit un parchemin et le lut :

\- Amy Lander, m'appela-t-elle.

Je m'avançai vers le tabouret, m'assis dessus et mis le choixpeau sur ma tête.

\- SERPENTARD, cria-t-il au bout de deux secondes à peine.

C'est avec fierté que je rejoignis la table des verts et argents. Je m'installais en face de Severus, au bout de la longue table. Ce dernier releva la tête, leva les yeux au ciel en me voyant puis se tourna vers son assiette pour grignoter. En effet, il ne mangeait pas ou en tout cas très peu, trop peu mais je ne lui en fis pas la remarque sachant qu'il le prendrait sûrement mal. Puis tout un tas de personnes m'approchèrent et me questionnèrent :

\- D'où viens tu ?

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi ceci, pourquoi cela ?

Les questions pleuvaient mais je les ignorais ou enfin je tentais de les ignorer et de manger. Voyant que j'étais l'attraction générale, Severus partit, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, et à vrai dire moi non plus. C'est pourquoi je me dépêchai de finir mon repas en vitesse pour pouvoir aller dans ma salle commune. Cependant je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Je cherchai donc le préfet pour le lui demander lorsque l'on me tira par la manche. Je suivais aveuglément la personne qui me tirait en la remerciant mentalement.

\- N'en fais pas tout un plat, je te montre juste comment accéder à la tranquillité, dit Severus.

\- Tu es un legilimens ? demandai-je choquée. En tout cas, je n'aurai pas pu tenir beaucoup plus longtemps dans toute cette foule donc si je pense que je peux te remercier.

\- C'est ici, le mot de passe est "sanguis pure".

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- J'ai l'air de rire ? s'énerva Severus. Ton dortoir est en haut de l'escalier de gauche, toutes tes affaires y sont. Tes colocataires seront là d'ici vingt minutes.

Puis il prit l'escalier de droite me laissant au milieu de ce que je supposais être la salle commune. Elle était sombre mais restait accueillante. Il y avait des fauteuils verts un peu partout dans la salle, une cheminée dans un coin. Et une grande fenêtre donnait sur le lac noir, ce qui était magnifique. Je montai rapidement dans mon dortoir, pris une douche et m'installa dans mon lit pour éviter toutes questions de mes colocataires qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Je n'avais jamais été très sociable et je préférai savoir à qui j'avais affaire avant de tisser des liens. Je savais seulement que les filles qui partageraient ma chambre étaient : Melinda Rosier, Jessica Parkinson, Cecilia Avery et Amélie Dante. Trois riches familles de sang-pur et une famille de sang-pur modeste mais les quatre familles qui prônent la pureté du sang, génial ! Je pris une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin vierge pour écrire à mes parents.

_Papa, Maman, _

_Je suis enfin installée dans mon dortoir après un trajet assez long et un repas mouvementé. Vous aviez raison, Poudlard est vraiment magnifique, le lac noir où les étoiles se reflètent, le château si grand avec ses tours, la Grande Salle et son ciel magique. Tout est superbe ! J'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, comme je le pressentais, le choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, désolé maman. Dans le train, j'ai rencontré un jeune garçon plutôt étrange du nom de Severus Snape, il n'a pas l'air méchant, il est juste méfiant, je crois. Je peux aussi vous dire que j'ai bel et bien été l'attraction de service. Envoyée dans les rangs des premiers années à cause de ma répartition qui était à faire, mon entrée n'est vraiment pas passé inaperçue malheureusement. Tous les élèves de ma maison m'ont donc posé un tas de questions ce qui m'a un peu énervé comme vous vous en doutez. Heureusement, Severus est venu à mon secours en m'indiquant comment aller dans notre salle commune et dans nos dortoirs après un repas expédié. Maman, je mangerai mieux demain promis. De toute manière avec toute cette attention autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas prendre mon repas. Pour l'instant je suis toute seule dans mon dortoir car les autres sont encore au dîner, ils sont vraiment lents mais comme ils retrouvent après l'été je peux comprendre. J'étais comme eux lorsque j'étais à Beauxbâtons. _

_Bonne soirée. Je vous aime._

_Bisous _

_Amy._

Je donnais ma lettre à Speedy en lui indiquant les destinataires de cette lettre. Puis je pris un nouveau parchemin pour écrire à ma meilleure amie, Viviana.

_Viviana, _

_Ça y est, je suis rentrée à Poudlard ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter et cette lettre sera certainement très longue "un roman" comme tu dirais si tu étais là. Tu me manques déjà et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Mais j'ai été vraiment occupé ces derniers jours. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on s'est séparée mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité tellement j'ai de choses à te dire. On va dire les choses dans leur ordre chronologique pour que je me perde moins. _

_Alors après notre première nuit en Angleterre, nous avons rendu visite à mes grands-parents, et franchement, j'aurai préféré ne jamais les rencontrer. Ils sont tellement en retard, persuadés que la seule chose qui compte ce sont les statuts de sang. Ils ont insulté les nés-moldus devant nous et on pardonné mon père car je cite "au moins ta femme n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est qu'une sang-mêlée". Au cours des deux heures que nous avons passé avec eux, j'ai appris, qu'ils faisaient partis des mangemorts, les sous-fifres de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mon caractère et mon sentiment d'injustice ont encore parlé et j'ai donc eu un petit différent avec mes grands-parents et notamment mon grand-père. Celui-ci m'a d'ailleurs pris à part pour me punir et je te laisse deviner de quelles genres de punition il parlait. Mes parents ne se doutent de rien et je suis incapable de leur en parler, mon grand-père a pris ses précautions. D'ailleurs, je suis incapable de t'en dire plus. Bref, passons._

_Ensuite dans l'après-midi nous sommes aller au Chemin de Traverse, l'allée des commerces sorciers. Nous y avons rencontré un ancien camarade de son père ainsi que son fils, un magnifique jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il est plutôt grand (1m83), des cheveux blonds platines, longs et soyeux qui mettent en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu-gris magnifique et intense. Il s'appelle Lucius Malefoy, c'est un riche sang-pur qui sait y faire. Mon charme a encore une fois frappé et il a succombé. Nous nous sommes revus, seuls, le lendemain et avons fini dans un hôtel. Je peux te dire que ce mec est un dieu vivant, des abdos légers mais bien déssinés, un regard intense et en plus il est très doué. Nous entretenons une relation légère basée sur le sexe. Je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est dangereux mais franchement, après mon histoire avec Vincent, j'ai vraiment besoin de liberté et de fraîcheur. Avec Lucius, nous voulons la même chose, une relation libre, sans prise de tête et discrète. Nous avons prévu de nous retrouver lors de ma première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier à côté de Poudlard. A partir du deuxième week-end à Poudlard, les sixièmes et septièmes années sont autorisés à se rendre au village quand ils le souhaitent dans la journée pendant les week-ends. _

_Ensuite, rien de passionnant à raconter avant mon voyage vers Poudlard, seulement une série de préparatifs avant mon départ. Ce matin j'ai donc pris le train pour aller à Poudlard où j'ai fais la connaissance d'un certain Severus Snape. Il est légèrement étrange mais il n'est absolument pas méchant. Il est même plutôt mignon dans le genre ténébreux et torturé et toi seule sait à quel point j'apprécie les garçons torturés. C'est un Serpentard, sang-mêlé, aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur ébène. Il a un visage fin et des yeux d'un noir profond, presque onyx. Ces cheveux qui sont mi-longs encadrent son visage. Physiquement, il n'est pas super grand, 1m78 environ je dirai et il est assez fin mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est faible. Il n'est pas hyper sociable mais en même temps moi non plus. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de quatre Gryffondors très désagréables. Ils sont venus dans notre compartiment simplement pour embêter Severus. Je les ai vite remis à leur place en prenant leur baguette à coups d'expelliarmus. C'était une bande dirigée par deux sang-purs arrogants, se croyant mieux que tout le monde. L'un d'entre eux m'a même demandé de me pousser de leur chemin et de régler leur "conflit" avec Severus entre homme. Or, tu sais que je déteste que l'on me mette sur la touche simplement car je n'ai pas de couilles biologiquement parlant. Je les ai donc viré de notre compartiment avant de fermé ce dernier à clé. Severus m'a à peine remercié mais je crois qu'il a surtout pensé que je le prenais pour un faible ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Après, une fois arrivés sur place, je suis devenu le monstre de foire. Lorsque je suis arrivée avec les premiers années pour être répartie tout le monde me regardait étrangement et chuchotait. J'ai été envoyé à Serpentard et tous les élèves de ma maison se sont mis à me questionner. J'ai donc fini mon repas rapidement avant de fuir la Grande Salle. Heureusement Severus m'a aidé, pour une raison inconnue, à me sortir de là sinon j'y serai encore à attendre de trouver le préfet pour connaître le mot de passe pour accéder à mon dortoir. Cela fait maintenant quinze minutes que je suis seule dans mon dortoir et j'en ai profité pour t'écrire avant que mes futurs coloc's n'arrivent ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée malgré mon absence. Tu me manques._

_Amy 3 _

_**...**_

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé. On sait désormais dans quelle maison est Amy et Severus a enfin fait son apparition. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

_Bisous_

_Tienesuenos._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello tout le monde,_

_Je vous présente le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. La relation entre Amy et Severus va évoluer dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

**...**

Cela faisait désormais un mois que j'étais à Poudlard, je n'avais pas vraiment sympathisé avec les filles de mon dortoir. Elles étaient trop superficielles, à toujours penser à leurs vêtements, leur vernis, leur maquillage, aux garçons. C'était très ennuyant et très niais, beurk. Oui, j'aimais bien parler des garçons avec mes amies avant, enfin surtout du physique des garçons, mais pas tout le temps. Nous avions aussi des débats, des discussions sur les cours, on échangeait sur nos lectures même si nous faisions quand même quelques soirées maquillages, cela n'était pas notre principale préoccupation. De toute manière, les garçons préférait qu'on ne ressemble pas à un pot de peinture, j'ai toujours mis un maquillage léger et ça me réussit très bien. Et puis, leurs délires sur la pureté du sang, sur qui est le plus riche et le plus bel héritier de la promo franchement qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer ?! Je préfère cent fois mieux m'intéresser à l'énigme que constitue Severus Snape. La seule fois où j'avais tenté d'en parler avec mes camarades de chambre, elle m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'un raté sans aucun intérêt et qu'il valait mieux pour moi de rester loin de lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, un certain respect s'était mis en place entre nous. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de relations sociales à proprement parlé mais il arrive que nous nous mettions à la même table à la bibliothèque pour partager notre travail, où que nous nous installions ensemble en cours. Nous étions un peu les deux asociales du groupe donc nous restions ensemble. Au moins, nous savions que nous pourrions travailler tranquillement. De plus, nous étions plutôt complémentaire au niveau de nos facilités et difficultés, c'était rare que nous séchions sur le même sujet. Je l'aidais en métamorphose et en échange il me donnait quelques conseils en potions. Il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme très froid et dès que je cherchais à pousser un peu la discussion il me fuyait. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce masque et qu'il y avait une raison à l'existence de ce masque mais laquelle ? Je cherchais encore. La seule chose que j'avais découverte était que Lucius et Severus se connaissaient, car Lucius avait aidé Severus à se faire respecter lorsqu'il est entré à Poudlard. Le statut de préfet en chef et de riche sang-pur lui permettant de changer les choses. J'avais revu Lucius deux fois depuis la rentrée, les deux week-ends où nous avions eu l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. J'avais d'ailleurs prévu de le revoir demain, samedi, à Pré-Au-Lard, j'avais besoin d'évacuer la tension de la semaine. Entre nous c'était toujours aussi simple et on était réellement en symbiose lorsque l'on se voyait, c'était parfait. Chaque rencontre était différente mais les effets étaient toujours les mêmes, j'étais beaucoup plus détendu après nos rendez-vous.

J'attrapais une plume et un parchemin pour répondre à ma meilleure amie, Viviana. Elle m'avait écrit au début de la semaine mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de lui répondre, trop accaparée par mes devoirs. Dans sa lettre, elle m'apprit que sa rentrée s'était très bien passée mais que je lui manquais beaucoup et qu'elle hésitait à me rejoindre à Poudlard pour notre dernière année. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, elle n'avait jamais été une flèche en anglais et elle avait du mal avec les changements. J'étais presque sûre qu'elle ne serait pas dans la même maison que moi, qu'elle irait à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle à cause de sa timidité et de son côté très travailleur. Et clairement, où était l'intérêt de me rejoindre si nous n'étions pas dans la même maison ? Aucun ! Il fallait donc que je la rassure sur sa place à BeauxBâtons. Elle m'avait aussi dit que mon ex, Vincent, s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie, ce qui m'était parfaitement égal vu que c'était moi qui l'avait quitté car je ne l'aimais plus de cette façon. Cela me faisait même plaisir vu que cela voulait dire qu'il avait surmonté notre rupture. En effet, ça avait été dur pour lui d'accepter la fin de notre couple, après un an et demi passé ensemble. Il m'aimait encore et il avait souffert mais c'est la vie et je ne pouvais clairement pas faire semblant, cela aurait été injuste pour lui.

_Viviana chérie, _

_Je sais que c'est dure pour toi que je ne sois plus là mais je suis sûre que tu peux t'en sortir sans moi. Tu es forte et je crois en toi. En plus, tu n'es pas seule, Françoise est avec toi aussi. Je sais que ta relation avec Françoise n'a jamais été aussi forte que celle qui nous unissait mais elle est là, avec toi donc ne l'oublie pas. Et puis, il y en a d'autres dans l'ordre avec qui tu t'entendais bien, ne te sous-estime pas. Si avec Françoise vous restez unies et que vous vous entraidez vous y arriverez facilement. Tu n'as pas besoin de me rejoindre pour être heureuse, malgré la distance je suis là, avec mes lettres. Et dans chaque situation difficile essaie de penser à ce que je te dirai si j'étais là, on a passé cinq années ensemble donc je suis sûre que tu es parfaitement capable de savoir le genre de conseils je te donnerai si j'étais présente. Et puis, même si tu venais ici, à Poudlard je ne pense pas que l'on serait dans la même maison donc on ne partagerait pas le même dortoir et on n'aurait pas tous nos cours ensemble comme c'était le cas à BeauxBâtons. Sache que tu me manques mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on déménage, on change, on rencontre des gens mais ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on s'aime plus, au contraire. Je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger pour toi. _

_Sinon, concernant Vincent, je suis contente d'apprendre qu'il va mieux et qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un qui le méritait vraiment. Et toi alors ? Pas de garçons en vue ? Aucun qui te coure après ? _

_J'espère avoir vite de tes nouvelles, bisous !_

_Amy_

Je donnai ma lettre à Speedy pour qu'il s'occupe de la livrer puis je rangeai mon matériel avant d'aller dîner. Je me mis à côté de Severus, au moins, avec lui, je n'étais pas obligé de discuter vu qu'il était aussi silencieux que moi. Je partis de la Grande Salle avec Severus, et malheureusement pour nous, les Maraudeurs, nous suivirent et nous tombèrent dessus.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ce sont nos deux Serpentards préférés, dit Potter.

_Ne réagis pas Severus, ils veulent juste nous provoquer ne rentre pas dans leur jeu, laisse les faire les cons. On ne répondra qu'en cas d'attaque direct. _Lui dis-je par la pensée.

\- Alors Snivellus, on est devenu muet ? enchaîna Black.

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Severus, par réflexe, pour l'empêcher de réagir mais évidemment Potter ne manqua pas ce geste et fit une remarque fort déplaisante.

\- Alors Servilus tu l'as baisé ? Quel miracle les amis, Servilus a trouvé une fille qui voulait bien de lui. A moins que, tu l'as ensorcelé ? Le sortilège de l'impérium.

\- Serpensortia ! criai-je. Puis en fourchelangue (un de mes talents cachés). _Cher petit serpent, peux-tu me rendre service, poursuis ce sale Gryffondor, mais sans lui faire de mal, contente toi d'être menaçant. _

Le serpent fit exactement ce que j'avais demandé, il regarda James, lui tourna autour en sifflant. Ce dernier ne faisait pas le malin il criait à ses amis de l'aider. J'en profitais pour le désarmer, trop facile, et je rigolais en voyant sa tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'en avais profité pour lui voler son moyen de défense.

\- Alors Potter ?! On fait moins le malin, je t'avais prévenu. Voyons que vais-je faire de ta baguette ? Je pourrai l'incendier, la détruire, la cacher que préfères-tu ?

Pendant ce temps, Lupin avait fait disparaître le serpent et Pettigrow avait disparu du secteur, sûrement parti chercher un professeur.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette immédiatement, Lander !

\- Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

\- Parce que sinon je vais te réduire en cendre sale serpent, me menaça Black.

\- Laisse moi rire Black, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi !

\- Confundo ! lança-t-il

\- _Protego !_

\- Sirius, utilise des informulés bon sang, pour l'effet de surprise.

\- James, ferme là, je dois me concentrer et puis si tu étais si bon que ça je ne devrais pas me battre pour récupérer ta baguette !

\- _Expelliarmus._ Cet imbécile s'était laissé distraire me laissant ainsi prendre sa baguette.

Je pris ensuite Severus par le bras puis me mit à courir en direction de notre salle commune. Arrivés à mi-chemin, je posais les baguettes de Potter et Black dans le couloir pour qu'ils puissent les récupérer.

\- Je suis désolé Amy, pour ce qu'ils ont dit, ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. dit Snape, abattu.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je t'ai dit de ne rien répondre, de laisser couler alors que j'ai réagi au quart de tour ensuite. Je suis aussi désolée qu'ils aient sus-entendu que personne ne voudrait jamais de toi. Ne les écoute surtout pas, ce sont de vrais cons, ils disent cela juste pour te blesser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Amy, j'ai l'habitude de passer outre leurs remarques, ça fiat tellement longtemps qu'ils m'en font, dit-il fataliste.

\- Tu ne passes pas outre leurs remarques, elles t'atteignent et te blessent Severus, ne les laisse pas te toucher, je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de personnes qui voudrait bien de toi si tu étais plus abordable.

\- Merci Amy, mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant pour m'aider, je sais que personne ne veut de moi et c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? demandai-je inquiète.

\- De quoi tu parles Amy ? demanda-t-il froid.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été harcelé Severus, alors ne me mens pas s'il te plaît, je sais reconnaître les signes et les conséquences alors parle, maintenant ! dis-je autoritaire.

\- Allons ailleurs alors, soupira Severus.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Cette fois, elle prit la forme d'un petit salon conviviale. Des grands fauteuils vert et argent se faisaient face, à côté d'un feu de cheminée, et entre les deux fauteuils et devant la cheminée, se trouvait un tapis vert très doux sur lequel il y avait une petite table en bois avec deux tasses de thé et une théière. Nous prîmes chacun un fauteuil et une tasse de thé. Severus laissa son regard se poser sur le feu et moi je regardais Severus, attendant qu'il commence à parler, mais sans le presser. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de trouver les mots, de trouver le courage de m'en parler.

\- Severus, commençai-je, je sais que c'est dur d'en parler et si tu veux je vais commencer. Comme ça tu pourras me faire plus confiance et peut-être que ça t'aidera à en parler. Il faut remonter très loin dans le temps. Comme tu le sais, je suis sang-mêlée par ma grand-mère maternelle. Ma mère qui a suivi un cursus scolaire moldu avant d'entrer à Poudlard voulait que j'en fasse de même pour apprendre à vivre avec les autres et diversifier mes connaissances. Je suis donc aller à l'école moldu, comme toi je suppose. Déjà petite, j'étais curieuse et intelligente, j'ai appris très tôt à lire, à écrire et à compter. Les professeurs m'ont donc fait sauter une classe, j'avais un an d'avance. Dans ma classe, j'avais un an de moins que mes copains. Normalement, un sorcier ne passe pas par le collège car il va à Poudlard ou BeauxBâtons. Etant donné que j'avais sauté une classe, j'ai du faire un an au collège avant d'aller à BeauxBâtons. C'est là que j'ai été harcelée. J'étais toujours intelligente et même si j'avais sauté une classe, je faisais encore partie des meilleurs de la classe, et cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde et c'est la que les insultes ont commencé. Tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi était critiqué, ça allait de mes cheveux à mes vêtements en passant par mon corps. Par exemple, les autres filles avaient plus de seins que moi ce qui était normale car j'avais un an de moins qu'elles mais du coup je recevais des remarques dans les vestiaires comme quoi je n'avais pas besoin de soutien gorge. Donc la semaine suivante je n'en mettais pas et je me prenais une remarque parce que j'en avais pas mis. Alors, je me suis concentrée sur mon travail, je ne parlais plus à personne, en tout cas, à l'école, je ne participais plus en classe... Heureusement, je mangeais chez moi avec mes parents alors c'était moins dur. J'ai perdu confiance en moi mais heureusement quand je suis entrée à Beauxbâtons, il n'y avait plus ça, j'étais une sorcière parmi des sorciers et sorcières. J'ai réussi à trouver ma place, en France, ils ne sont pas aussi attentifs au statut de sang ni au rang politique. Oui ça joue, oui il y a des inégalités mais c'est moins flagrant qu'à Poudlard. J'ai donc après quelques semaines voire quelques mois, réussi à m'intégrer et c'est allé de mieux en mieux, j'ai retrouvé goût à la vie, j'ai réappris à faire confiance aux autres, avec toujours une certaine méfiance mais au moins je répondais lorsque l'on me parlait. Puis j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie et j'ai avancé, année par année, j'ai progressé pour finalement réussir à m'assumer complètement et à remettre à leur place une bande de Gryffondor se croyant tout permis. Mais je crois que la personne qui m'a le plus aidé, c'est mon ex, Vincent, on est resté un an et demi ensemble avant de nous séparer et le fait de compter pour quelqu'un, de me sentir aimé pour ce que j'étais ça m'a fait un bien fou. J'espère que tu trouveras cette personne Severus, celle qui t'aidera à avoir confiance en toi car tu as de quoi avoir confiance. Tu es puissant Severus et tu n'es pas si moche que tu ne pense, arrête de te voir comme un monstre, regarde toi tel que tu es vraiment.

\- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour moi Amy, ça fiat plus de cinq ans que ça dure, depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et personne n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour moi. Tout simplement car je ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Je suis désolé Amy mais je ne crois pas que je serai capable de te parler de cela aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable un jour mais merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider. Personne n'en avait fait autant pour moi, jamais alors merci.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais laisser tomber Severus, tu n'es pas prêt à en parler aujourd'hui mais j'attendrais et je serai là quand tu auras besoin. Je te laisse méditer là dessus, à plus tard. Puis je le laissai sentant qu'il devait réfléchir. Je partis ensuite me coucher, demain je devais voir Lucius.

Je crois que demain sera ma dernière rencontre sexuelle avec Lucius, je commence à m'attacher à Severus et je veux vraiment l'aider et je ne pourrai pas le faire si je continue de coucher avec Lucius tous les week-end. Mais même si ce sera la dernière fois que j'aurais des relations sexuelles avec Lucius, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que l'on se verra. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas que mon amant, il est aussi mon ami. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

**...**

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre est terminé._

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

_Bisous._

_Tienesuenos_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hola todos !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Au programme : la dernière rencontre entre Lucius et Amy à Pré-Au-Lard. Attention présence de lemon dans ce chapitre. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Tienesuenos._

_**...**_

Je me levai la tête complètement embrouillée ce samedi matin. Entre les questions que je me posais après ma discussion avec Severus et celles concernant ma rencontre qui approchait avec Lucius à Pré-Au-Lard, mon esprit était complètement rempli de points d' arrivions à la mi-octobre et il faisait pas beau du tout donc j'optais pour un simple jean taille haute avec un haut vert légèrement décolleté et un gilet noir. Je profitais de ma matinée pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque où je vis Severus dans un coin tout au fond de la salle. Il était un peu trop bien caché à mon goût mais je ne lui en fis pas la remarque lorsque je m'assis face à lui. Il ne m'adressa pas un seul regard et baissa les yeux comme s'il avait honte.

\- Severus, lui dis-je en lui touchant la main, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, pas devant moi. Je comprends que tu ne m'aies pas parlé hier soir et je ne t'en veux pas. Nous n'avons qu'à faire comme si ça ne s'était pas passé.

\- Sauf que ça s'est passé, et que maintenant ça ne sera plus pareil, tu vas me regarder comme la petite chose fragile à protéger. Mais je ne suis pas un faible Amy, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me protège et encore moins une fille ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible Severus, au contraire, endurer tout ça pendant autant de temps sans que cela ne se ressente sur tes résultats scolaires, c'est impressionnant. A ta place, j'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps. Par contre ce n'est clairement pas la peine de rejeter ta colère sur moi ! Je connais un meilleur endroit pour ça. Suis-moi ! dis-je.

Il me regarda honteux, sans doute se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il avait dans sa colère. Il se montra ensuite méfiant mais finit tout de même par me suivre. Je le menais vers le septième étage puis passai trois fois devant la tapisserie du mur puis une porte apparut. Je fis entrer Severus qui s'extasia devant le contenu de la salle. J'avais demandé une salle de combat/entraînement. Il y avait des mannequins, des cibles, des couteaux, des potions et tout un tas d'autres équipements dont des protections.

\- Severus, voici la Salle sur Demande. Cette salle se transforme en tout ce dont tu as besoin. Il suffit de passer devant la tapisserie trois fois en pensant à ce que tu veux et voilà.

\- C'est magnifique Amy ! Mais comment connais-tu l'existence de cette salle alors que tu es là depuis à peine un mois ? dit-il impressionné.

\- Mes parents m'en avaient parlé en me disant de l'utiliser qu'en cas de besoin vraiment important. Et je pense que nous faisons face à un cas de force majeure. Quand je suis énervée ou qu'on m'emmerde, j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler et j'ai une salle de combat chez moi pour ça, donc lorsque j'ai vu comment les Maraudeurs te traitent et à quel point tu es en colère, je me suis dit que cela ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Mais Dumbledore ? Il sera au courant de ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Non, cette salle est hors de son contrôle. La seule manière d'y entrer c'est de demander la même chose que ce que j'ai demandé ce qui est difficile. Maintenant prends trois couteaux et mets toi face à une cible derrière la ligne rouge. Pose tes couteaux sur la table à ta droite. Mets ton pied gauche devant, attrape un couteau avec ta main droite, mets toi de côté puis lance le couteau avec toute ta colère.

Il lança son couteau qui se planta à l'extrémité gauche de la cible mais relativement au milieu verticalement.

\- Pour un premier lancer c'est vraiment pas mal, l'encourageai-je. Regarde bien comment je fais Severus.

Puis je lançai à mon tour un couteau qui atterrit au centre de la cible. Il me regarda impressionné.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a appris pour que je sache me défendre. Il pense que c'est un bon atout en cas d'affrontement. Il m'a aussi enseigner des techniques de combat au corps à corps et à manier l'épée. Ma mère, quant à elle, m'a appris quelques notions sur les soins : les sorts basiques, les potions à utiliser pour les blessures les plus courantes, comment estimer la gravité d'une blessure ; ce genre de chose.

\- J'aimerai pas me retrouver face à toi et ta colère. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai encore rien vu et que les Maraudeurs non plus.

\- J'ai un côté très sombre Severus, caché derrière mes bons côtés. Ce côté sombre ressort quand je suis en colère et plus je le suis, plus il gagne du terrain. J'apprend encore à le contrôler mais je suis en bonne voie, et c'est grâce à ma salle de combat. Sans ça, les Maraudeurs m'auraient déjà supplié de les oublier et j'aurais sûrement été renvoyée. Je déteste que l'on s'en prenne à des gens qui n'ont rien demandé mais c'est encore pire quand ces personnes sont proches de moi.

\- Je ne vois rien de sombre ne toi Amy, pour moi, tu es un savant mélange de gentillesse et d'agressivité. Je sais reconnaître des personnes sombres Amy, j'en ai déjà vu et tu n'en fais clairement pas partie. Tu es simplement très protectrice ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de redoutable. Par contre moi, c'est une tout autre histoire, j'ai une part d'ombre en moi et je n'arrive pas toujours à la maîtriser, j'ai fait du mal à des gens autour de moi et je ne veux pas t'en faire. C'est pour ça que je te fuis constamment. Rien que tout à l'heure, tu as juste évoquer les événements d'hier et je me suis vengée sur toi, j'ai de la chance que tu ne m'en aies pas tenu rigueur.

\- Merde, il est déjà midi, il faut que j'aille manger. Tu viens avec moi ? Ça te dérange si on reprend cette conversation à un autre moment ? Plus au calme.

\- Non Amy, allons manger. Tu as quelque chose de prévu après ?

\- Oui je dois aller voir Lucius Malefoy à Pré-Au-Lard cet après-midi. C'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré au chemin de Traverse avec mes parents fin août et nous avons sympathisé.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec lui ?! dit-il avec colère. Je connais Lucius et il ne se contenterait pas d'être ami avec une jolie fille comme toi.

\- Oui je couche avec lui ! Et alors, en quoi ça te dérange, on est à peine ami, tu me laisses tout juste percer ta carapace de pierre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, tu n'as aucune raison. De toute manière, je comptais mettre fin à cette relation. C'était purement une relation sexuelle et aujourd'hui je suis intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre et par respect pour ce que je ressens et pour cette autre personne je dois mettre un terme à ma relation avec Lucius. Donc oui, nous allons coucher ensemble mais pour la dernière fois.

\- Et cette autre personne tu veux la mettre dans ton lit aussi ? Et puis qui c'est, je ne te vois pas beaucoup parler avec les autres donc je vois pas qui ça peut être. En tout cas, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. dit-il dégoûté.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te touche autant et de toute façon je fais ce que je veux. Genre tu connais personne d'autre qui baise pour le plaisir ? A moins que ce qui te dérange c'est que je sois une fille. Un mec peut baiser qui il veut mais une fille non. Je ne te pensais pas aussi rétrograde Severus.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème Amy. Comment peux-tu à la fois coucher avec un play boy comme Lucius Malefoy et traîner avec un type comme moi. Ce n'est pas possible à moins de vouloir me détruire.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je me moque de toi depuis le début ? criai-je. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ! Tu crois que je m'amuserai à affronter les Maraudeurs pour me moquer de toi ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses Severus, en effet, je pense qu'on ne devrait plus se voir.

\- Amy, je ... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... ne me laisse pas je t'en prie... Pas toi aussi, me supplia-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé Severus mais j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, en plus je suis pressée. On en rediscutera plus tard, peut-être. Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça.

\- Amy s'il te plaît ...

Je partis sans me retourner ayant peur de céder. J'allai dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et je m'installais à côté de Regulus Black, où il y avait une place libre. Son frère débarqua alors furieux :

-Eloigne toi de mon frère.

\- Sirius, laisse tomber. Elle fait rien de mal, elle mange.

\- Black, le côté frère protecteur ne te correspond absolument pas alors pour ta sécurité je te suggère de partir. Et puis comme l'a dit Regulus, je mange puis je pars. De plus tu es sur le territoire des Serpents donc tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Il finit par partir avec un regard qui signifiait tu vas souffrir. Cela me fait bien rire car nos dernières confrontations s'étaient toutes finies de la même manière : ma victoire écrasante ! Bref, je finis mon repas tranquillement avant de partir pour Pré-Au-Lard où m'attendait Lucius.

\- Salut princesse, tu vas bien ?

\- Salut Lucius, ça pourrait mieux aller et toi ?

\- Comme d'habitude, des divergences avec mon père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tu connais Severus Snape ? Un serpentard de mon âge !

\- Bien sûr, je l'ai pris sous mon aile pendant sa première année. Il était exclu par les autres à cause de son statut de sang-mêlée et de son statut social. J'ai profité de mon statut de Préfet en chef et d'héritier sang-pur pour l'intégrer ce qui a moyennement fonctionné à cause de son attachement pour sa voisine et amie Lily Potter, né-moldu et Gryffondor. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

\- J'ai réussi à entrevoir qui il est sous sa carapace mais on s'est engueulé à ton propos. Il n'a pas vraiment accepté qu'on se voit étant donné qu'il connait ta réputation de dragueur. Il a sous-entendu que je lui parlais uniquement pour le moquer car je cite "je ne peux pas m'intéresser à un beau gosse et héritier d'une grande famille comme Lucius Malefoy et en même temps traîner avec un paria comme lui".

\- J'ai l'impression que tu tiens vraiment à lui, je me trompe ? Et vu que j'ai gardé contact avec lui je dirai qu'il est simplement jaloux que tu couches avec moi qui vais possiblement te briser le coeur au lieu d'être avec lui car il est moche ou plutôt qu'il se considère comme tel. Il souffre d'un gros manque de confiance en lui et le sarcasme est sa manière de se protéger. Je pense que tu ne le rends pas indifférent, en même temps comment lui en vouloir, tu es intelligente, mignonne et vraiment sexy. Finit-il en me prenant par la taille. Il m'emmena dans une chambre des Trois Balais qu'il avait réservé avant.

\- Lucius, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant. C'est la dernière fois que l'on couche ensemble. Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, je tiens vraiment à Severus et pas qu'en ami, il me touche vraiment et je veux pas le faire souffrir. Que ce soit par respect pour toi, Severus ou même moi, je pense qu'après aujourd'hui on devrait réduire notre situation à de l'amitié simple.

\- Aucun problème, vos désirs sont des ordres princesse mais arrêtons de parler veux-tu ?

**... début lemon ...**

Puis il m'embrassa sauvagement en me rapprochant de lui. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps pendant que sa bouche explorait la mienne avec ardeur. Ses baisers me faisaient perdre la tête et je m'accrochai désespérément au cou de Lucius. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou qu'il embrassa passionnément en me plaquant contre le mur. Nos gémissements emplissaient la pièce et j'étais dans un état d'excitation très avancé donc je poussai Lucius vers le lit. Lucius s'allongea de lui même sur le lit en m'invitant à la rejoindre mais je voulais le faire languir. Je restai donc debout face à lui, allongé sur le lit, presque soumis. j'enlevai d'abord mon gilet puis mon tee-shirt, face à un Lucius impatient mais lorsqu'il fit mine de bouger, je l'en dissuadai d'un simple regard. Puis j'enlevai mon jean et en sous-vêtements, je montai sur le lit, au-dessus de Lucius qui était toujours habillé. J'entrepris donc de le déshabiller en commençant par sa sublime chemise en soie. J'embrassai chaque partie nue de son corps puis arrivai au niveau de son pantalon moulant que j'enlevai en le regardant dans les yeux. Son entrejambe était gonflée de désir et semblait comprimée dans son caleçon que je m'empressai de lui ôter. Il était à présent nu comme un vers mais assumait complètement son corps parfait. Je pris son membre dans ma main pour le caresser avant de le prendre en bouche et de le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la tête. J'alternai rythme lent et rapide selon ses gémissements, je le contrôlai totalement. Puis il dut se lasser d'être soumis puisqu'il se retira de ma bouche pour me retourner. Je lui souris alors et je vis dans son regard qu'il était fou de désir. Il m'embrassa passionnément et profitais de mon abandon pour retirer mon soutien gorge et il caressa mes seins avec ses mains. Il quitta ensuite ma bouche pour déposer des baisers sur tout mon corps découvert. Il commença par mon cou, descendit en passant par mes seins et arriva jusqu'au nombril. Il prit ensuite ma culotte entre ses dents pour la retirer lentement. Il remonta le long de mes jambes et m'embrassa entre les cuisses pour arriver jusqu'à mon sexe qu'il lécha divinement bien. Mes gémissements remplissaient la chambre quand il décida de rentrer un doigt dans mon intimité tout en continuant de lécher mon clitoris. Quand il ajouta un deuxième doigt dans mon entre désormais bien humide, je le suppliai de me prendre là, tout de suite, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Mais au lieu de me baiser sauvagement comme je le voulais, il rentra en moi avec une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais mis auparavant. Il me fit languir, comme une petite vengeance au traitement que je lui avais infligé plus tôt. Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à accélérer, je décidai de prendre le dessus et de nous retourner. À présent, j'étais au dessus de lui et je m'empalais sur son sexe érigé au rythme de mes envies. J'alternai entre rapidité et précision mais je ne pus jouer longtemps à ce petit jeu, mon désir prenant lentement le dessus. J'accélérai de plus en plus et Lucius, impatient, m'y aidait en me soulevant. Je l'embrassai passionnément en sentant que nous allions bientôt jouir, et c'est ce qui se produisit quelques instants plus tard. Nous avions joui dans une parfaite synchronisation et nos folles parties de jambes en l'air me manquaient déjà mais je m'étais faite une promesse et je ne pouvais l'oublier. Je me dégageai de Lucius pour m'installer à côté de lui. Il était encore une fois beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude ce que je ne comprenais pas.

**... fin lemon ...**

\- Lucius pourquoi étais-tu aussi doux et attentionné aujourd'hui ?

\- J'aime beaucoup notre relation et j'espérais qu'en faisant ça, tu changerais d'avis...

\- On avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun engagement, Lucius, on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus, une relation libre et sans prise de tête. Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux.

\- Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit, mais je le suis quand même un peu. Je ne te retiendrai pas Amy, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je voulais que tu gardes un excellent souvenir de ce qu'on a vécu. Je me rends compte que Severus a beaucoup de chance que tu t'intéresses à lui, c'est tout.

\- Lucius, cela fait combien de temps que tu ressens tout cela pour moi ? Depuis combien de temps veux-tu que notre relation dure ?

\- Depuis la dernière fois. Au début, c'était seulement physique mais après on a commencé à se parler de nos problèmes, de nos vies et tes conseils m'ont beaucoup apporté. Tu es toujours attentive à ce que je te dis, jamais une autre personne ne s'était autant intéressée à mon bien-être et cela m'a vraiment fait du bien Amy. Mais je me contenterai de ton amitié, tant que tu ne m'abandonnes pas complètement, je vous laisserai vivre ce que vous avez à vivre Severus et toi. Vous le méritez, tous les deux.

\- Je suis désolée Lucius, vraiment mais tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Je t'apprécies énormément mais pas comme ça. Mais je ne t'abandonnes pas, c'est juste une page qui se tourne. Notre relation évolue mais elle ne se termine pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre qui commence, une amitié sans ambiguïté, enfin je l'espère.

Puis je le pris dans mes bras une dernière fois avant de me rhabiller et de le quitter. Je retournai à Poudlard le cœur lourd. J'avais blessé Lucius pour un garçon qui ne m'acceptait pas complètement dans sa vie. Pour un garçon qui était dur et froid. Mais j'aimais cet individu malgré son mauvais caractère. Sa faiblesse m'avait touché et sa douleur m'avait bouleversé. C'était quelque chose qui ne se contrôlait pas, et maintenant je devais régler mes histoires avec lui. Je de vais lui faire comprendre que j'étais avec lui quoi qu'il arrive et que je ne le jugeais pas, jamais. Cela allait être dur, de lui faire accepter que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui de cette manière. Il allait se montrer méfiant alors je devais être déterminée, rusée et forte pour lui faire entendre raison. Je n'avais pas le choix puisque j'aimais Severus Snape un des être les plus têtus de cette école.

_**...**_

_C'est la fin de ce chapitre. Que pensez vous de la dispute avec Severus ? La décision d'Amy et la réaction de Lucius ?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Bisous_

_Tienesuenos._


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre après un mois sans rien publier. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été très prise par mes cours ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Mais voilà un tout nouveau chapitre pour vous._

_Tienesuenos_

**...**

Severus m'évita pendant tout le dîner, honteux. Il resta seul à l'autre bout de la table et mangea à peine avant de s'éclipser pour aller je ne sais où. Je m'inquiétais légèrement pour lui mais je ne voulais pas lui courir après, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas pour une éventuelle réconciliation. Cependant j'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec cette Lily Potter donc je suis allée la voir directement, à la table des Gryffondor. Elle était assise pas loin des Maraudeurs qui me jetèrent d'ailleurs un regard noir quand je me rapprochai de Lily, regard que je leur rendis avec plaisir.

\- Excuse moi, tu es bien Lily Potter ? demandai-je poliment.

\- Oui, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis la nouvelle Amy Lander, Serpentard de 6ième année. On est ensemble en cours de potions. J'aimerai te parler en privé est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr. me répondit-elle perplexe.

Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Sirius Black et James Potter.

\- N'y va pas Lily, c'est une amie proche de Servilus, elle va seulement te piéger comme le sale serpent qu'elle est. dit James.

\- Potter, je pense que Lily est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions seules et puis qui es-tu pour penser pouvoir lui donner ce genre d'ordres ?

\- Un ami et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

\- Cela tombe bien, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu viens Lily ? demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête puis nous partîmes dans les toilettes des filles, là où personne n'allait jamais.

\- Lily, je vais aller droit au but. Je suis une amie de Severus, enfin je tente de l'être et quelqu'un m'a dit que vous étiez très proche avant alors j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. En fait j'essaie de le comprendre et j'avoue qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

\- Mon statut de sang ne te dérange pas ? Et ma maison ?

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, malgré mon nom qui vient d'une grande famille de sang-pur très traditionaliste, je suis en réalité en faveur du métissage entre moldus et sorciers. Sinon, je ne serai pas venue te voir.

\- Tu marques un point. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

\- Votre histoire commune, d'après ma source vous étiez déjà proche avant la répartition, puis pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus.

\- Severus et moi étions voisins. Je ne savais rien du monde magique, je savais juste que je pouvais faire des choses extraordinaires que je ne comprenais absolument pas. C'est Severus qui m'a expliqué ce que j'étais et ce que ça impliquait. Ma sœur, n'aimait pas Severus car il venait d'une famille peu recommandable dans le coin. Son père est un ivrogne et sa mère est morte. Nous sommes donc arrivés à Poudlard en même temps et avons été séparés dès la répartition. Cependant, notre amitié était toujours forte et on ne voulait pas que nos maisons nous sépare. Ensuite, les Maraudeurs ont commencé à se moquer de lui régulièrement avec des farces toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. J'ai essayé de le défendre mais il ne s'est pas laissé aidé. Et puis parallèlement, James Potter a commencé à me draguer et Severus a commencé à traîner avec des Serpentards issus de familles puristes pour pouvoir s'intégrer. Cependant, vu mon statut de sang cela nous a éloigné. La rupture s'est produite en fin d'année dernière, après nos Buses. Les Maraudeurs ont une nouvelle fois humilié Severus et quand je suis venue l'aider, il m'a rejeté en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-bourbe alors je suis partie et j'ai coupé les ponts. Il m'a vraiment fait souffrir et je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça mais je ne retournerai pas en arrière pas après ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Puisque tu connais Severus depuis longtemps, tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit non ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'il me parle toujours bien ? Il m'a déjà dit des horreurs qu'il regrettait tout de suite et pourtant je suis une riche Serpentard donc ce n'est pas à cause d'idées puristes. Je pense qu'il s'agit juste de sa carapace qui cache bien des choses.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui sans que cela ne m'entraîne vers le fond. Mais si tu veux l'aider, je te soutiens à fond car il a besoin d'aide, mais c'est trop pour moi, désolé. s'excusa-t-elle avant de partir.

Je n'étais absolument pas horrifiée par ce que m'avait dit Lily, cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié, connaissant suffisamment Severus pour savoir qu'en position de faiblesse il pouvait mordre très facilement.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que je suis allée parler à Severus. Pendant toute cette période, il m'avait évité, baissant les yeux à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Si je voulais que ça avance, je devais prendre les choses en main. Je me mis donc à côté de lui en cours de Potions. Le professeur Slughorn nous présenta diverses potions que l'on devait identifier. La dernière, felix felicis aussi appelée chance liquide, serait offerte à celui d'entre nous qui parviendrait à réussir parfaitement la potion la goutte du mort vivant. Evidemment, tout le monde se mit au travail rapidement, motivé par cette fabuleuse potion. Je regardai Severus, et ce dernier était très concentré et notait des choses sur son manuel comme toujours. J'adorais le voir travailler en Potions, ce cours le passionnait et cela se ressentait. Et il y avait une telle dextérité dans ses gestes, une telle douceur c'était magnifique. Avec lui, la confection d'une potion devenait un art. Quant à moi, je m'appliquais à suivre la recette à la lettre ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment, les instructions n'étaient pas assez claires et détaillées. Seul Severus parvint à réussir parfaitement cette potion, la mienne manquait de puissance et certains avaient fait fondre voire exploser leur chaudron. Le professeur donna donc la potion à Severus, mais à contre-cœur. Pourtant, s'il y en avait bien un dans cette salle qui la méritait c'était bien Severus et non les membres de son "club". Même Lily vint le féliciter malgré leurs différends car la potion était particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Je voulais absolument parler à Severus mais ce dernier partit avant même que je n'ais le temps de ranger mes affaires. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver à s'isoler et à fuir le problème au lieu de l'affronter ! Quelques jours plus tard après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, Severus est enfin venu me voir. Mais il y avait quelque chose de louche, déjà, il souriait, il souriait putain ! C'est génial non ? Bah en fait pas vraiment parce que Seveurs ne sourit jamais et surtout pas quand il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

\- Amy, je sais que j'ai déconné et tu n'es pas obligée de me pardonner mais laisse moi au moins t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai dit toutes ces choses horribles. La réalité, c'est que j'étais jaloux de Lucius. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et de savoir que tu le voyais ça m'a rendu fou. Il a déjà tellement de choses que je n'ai pas, il est beau, riche, sang-pur alors d'apprendre qu'il t'avait toi aussi ça faisait trop. Je suis désolé j'ai vraiment agi comme un con, j'aurai du te parler franchement mais c'est quelque chose qui est difficile pour moi comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

\- Rien du tout, pourquoi tu me demandes ça Amy ?

\- Ne me mens pas Severus ! Tu es vraiment bizarre là donc je te le redemande, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

\- La potion de Slughorn. Et je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais c'était le seul moyen. J'avais tellement honte de ce que je t'ai dit que je n'arrivais même pas à te regarder donc aller te parler pour m'excuser c'était impossible. Mais j'avais tellement de choses à te dire donc j'ai bu cette potion dans l'espoir de pouvoir me faire pardonner et pour te dire tout ce que je ressens.

\- Severus, tu n'avais pas besoin de cette potion pour te faire pardonner. En réalité je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, je voulais juste que tu prennes conscience que tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois, il faut que tu apprennes à t'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Je sais que c'est dur de parler de ce que l'on ressent mais c'est important et c'est à ça que servent les amis. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que le mot amis convienne dans notre cas. Moi aussi je t'apprécie énormément Severus et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me parler. Je ne veux pas que tu aies besoin d'artifices pour t'ouvrir à moi. dis-je en me rapprochant de lui. Mais maintenant que tu es là, avec cette potion, dis-moi ce que tu ressens, je t'écoute, finis-je en lui prenant la main.

\- Amy, tu es apparu de nul part mais tu as changé tellement de choses dans ma vie. Jamais personne ne m'avait autant écouté avant, à part Lily avec qui j'ai tout gâché. Je me suis toujours considéré comme un nul, un bon à rien. Incapable de protéger ma mère de mon salaud de père, incapable d'avoir des amis, incapable de sortir de ma misère et surtout, incapable de ma défendre face à une bande de stupides Gryffondor. J'ai toujours été jugé par les autres et pour avancer j'ai joué différents rôles et je me suis corrompu. Mais un jour, tu es arrivé dans ma vie, tu m'as défendu et tu m'as fait prendre conscience que je pouvais être plus que ça. Tu es une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse, intelligente, belle , drôle, attentionnée et toujours de bons conseils. Au fil des semaines, je suis tombé sous ton charme Amy mais incapable de l'exprimer avec des mots, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai besoin de toi et je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas si moche et si nul que je le pense. J'aperçois enfin la lumière et c'est grâce à toi donc merci. Tu n'es pas obligée de partager mes sentiments mais ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi. dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il venait de dire tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre alors toutes mes peurs s'envolèrent, toutes les raisons qui me poussaient à prendre mes distances s'évaporèrent. Je l'embrassai donc tendrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus tout seul.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul face au monde Severus, je te le promets. lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.

C'est à ce moment là que James Potter débarqua.

\- Comme c'est touchant, dit-il, Snivellus s'est trouvé une copine, ou plutôt une pute devrais-je dire. Car qui voudrait d'un type comme Snivellus ? N'est-ce pas Patmol ? ricana Potter, suivi de Black.

\- Severus, ne t'énerve pas, je gère la situation, chuchotai-je à son intention. Serais-tu jaloux Potter ? Tu sais je peux aussi satisfaire tes désirs si tu veux, dis-je d'une voix aguicheuse en m'avançant vers lui. Tu peux demander à Severus, je suis très douée sur le plan... sexuel, finis-je au creux de l'oreille de Potter.

\- N'est-ce pas chéri ? m'adressai-je à Severus. Et d'un mouvement de la tête je lui fis signe de me suivre dans mon petit jeu.

\- Il est vrai que tu possèdes un certain don pour ce domaine princesse. Mais peut-être que ce cher Potter a besoin d'une démonstration pour y croire. me répondit Severus. Puis s'adressant à Potter : vois-tu Potter, nous avons une relation très libre donc ma chère Amy pourrait te donner un avant goût de ce qui t'attends. Et bien sûr ton petit chien Black pourra aussi en profiter. termina-t-il en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

Les deux concernés étaient devenus aussi pâles que des fantômes, ils semblaient même sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Voulant les achever, je commençais à déboutonner le jean de Potter tout en m'agenouillant devant lui. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que ce dernier bandait comme un taureau. Puis Potter sembla prendre conscience de son état et s'enfuit en courant suivi de près par Black. N'en pouvant plus, je me mis à exploser de rire, bientôt suivie par Severus. Et par Merlin son rire était à tomber. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais se lâcher ainsi et c'était merveilleux.

\- Amy, la tête qu'il faisait, c'était grandiose et vraiment brillant. Je pense qu'on est tranquille pour un bout de temps.

\- Je crois que le meilleur c'est quand j'ai découvert que Potter était excité, il en faut vraiment peu pour l'émoustiller. Franchement, merci d'avoir jouer le jeu Severus, je n'étais pas sûre que tu me suives dans ce plan.

\- Je te suivrai n'importe où Amy et franchement ça valait largement le coup. Leur têtes avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis longtemps, depuis Lily en fait.

\- D'ailleurs Severus, à propos de ça, il faut que je te parle. Viens, allons dans la Salle sur Demande.

Installé chacun dans un fauteuil au coin d'un feu de cheminée, je décidai de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis allée voir Lily, Severus. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lucius, il m'a demandé si tu étais toujours amie avec Lily alors je lui ai demandé qui c'était vu que tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Donc il m'a expliqué que vous étiez très proche en arrivant à Poudlard et comme je voulais te comprendre, je suis allée discuter avec elle en revenant de Pré-Au-Lard. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu lui as dit et je ne suis en aucun cas dégoûtée de toi comme tu le craignais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé directement, Amy ? s'énerva-t-il en se levant brusquement.

\- Parce qu'on ne se parlait plus et que j'étais énervée contre toi. J'étais perdu vis-à-vis de ce que je ressentais et j'avais besoin de réponses. Réponses que Lily m'a donné. Elle ne t'en veut pas pour ce que tu lui as dit mais elle préfère garder ses distances. Tu lui as fait du mal Severus et même si elle comprend les réactions que tu as pu avoir dans le passé elle préfères s'éloigner pour ne plus souffrir. En tant que née-moldue, il est difficile pour elle de se faire une place dans le monde sorcier, surtout avec le climat actuel donc elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la tire vers le haut et qui l'encourage. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas pu remplir ce rôle avec tous les problèmes que tu as rencontré et pour elle c'était trop et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est éloignée. Mais elle garde toujours un œil sur toi, de loin. Et tu as raison d'être énervé mais sache que je l'ai fait pour ton bien, parce que je tiens à toi Severus. finis-je en lui prenant la main.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé Amy. Tu as raison, on était en froid et c'est normal que tu veuilles des réponses.

\- J'aime beaucoup le Severus qui est en face de moi, cela prouve que j'avais raison quand je disais que tu cachais énormément de choses sous ta carapace.

Noël approchait à grands pas et tout allait pour le mieux entre Severus et moi. Mais quelques jours avant les vacances, Severus commença à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, de mauvaise humeur et il devenait presque agressif. Et évidemment comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, il refusait de m'en parler. Finalement, il n'y eut pas de grosse dispute avant le départ mais le trajet en train fut très silencieux. Lorsque je vis son père arriver, je compris ce qui mettait Severus dans cet état. C'était un moldu peu avenant, il était froid et distant et ne paraissait pas enchanté de voir Severus revenir pour les vacances. Je quittai Severus après un dernier baiser. Je courus jusqu'à ma famille qui m'avait terriblement manquée. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée quand mon père m'annonça que l'on passerait le réveillon de Noël chez mes grands-parents et que nous étions invités à un bal en l'honneur de la nouvelle année chez les Malefoy.

**...**

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre que j'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire. J'espère que l'avancée de cette histoire vous plaît. _

_Bisous_

_Tienesuenos_


	8. Chapter 7

_Et voilà un autre chapitre publié rapidement pour me faire pardonner du retard de l'autre chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_Tienesuenos_

**...**

\- Allez les filles, dépêchez-vous on est attendus chez vos grands-parents ! cria mon père du hall d'entrée.

\- Mais papa, je veux pas y aller. Ils sont horribles. dis-je en mettant mes boucles d'oreilles.

J'étais vêtue d'une belle robe noire, croisée au niveau de la poitrine elle laissait mon flanc gauche découvert et partait en évasé au niveau de la taille pour descendre mi-cuisse. J'avais mis un bracelet en argent à mon poignet et je portais des cuissardes en cuir rouge et un chandail rouge pour ne pas attraper froid. Je descendis finalement les escaliers pour rejoindre mes parents dans le salon.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda mon père. Puis s'adressant à moi : Je ne veux aucune allusion aux idées puristes de Claudius et Jane compris ?

\- Oui papa, je serai sage, dis-je à contre-coeur.

Cette soirée serait probablement la pire de toute ma vie mais je devais bien ça à mon père.

\- Milord, Milady, m'inclinai-je faussement.

\- Relève toi Amy, me sourit ma grand-mère.

Nous prîmes tous place dans le salon près de la cheminée pour prendre l'apéro. Malgré le champagne que j'avais bu, cette soirée était vraiment barbante et je me mis à penser à Severus et son étrange comportement d'avant les vacances. J'avais décidé de lui envoyer un cadeau pour Noël, un livre de potions rare qui venait de France. Je l'avais traduit moi-même et j'espérais lui faire plaisir avec ce cadeau. J'avais accompagné ce livre d'un petit mot.

\- Et alors, Amy, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? me demanda mon grand-père.

\- Très bien Claudius, j'ai été admise à Serpentard et je fais partie des 5 meilleurs élèves de la promo.

\- Bien, et au niveau personnel ? demanda ma grand-mère.

\- J'ai un petit ami, il s'appelle Severus Snape, il est à Serpentard comme moi et c'est le meilleur élève en potions. D'ailleurs il veut se diriger vers les potions pour ses études.

\- Snape ce n'est pas une riche famille de sorcier n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Claudius, Severus est un sang-mêlé par son père qui est un moldu.

\- Que fait son père dans le monde moldu et qui est sa mère ?

\- Sa mère est morte depuis qu'il a 12 ans. Et je ne sais pas ce que fait son père, tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas une famille très riche.

\- Hmmh ! fut la seule réaction qu'eut mon grand-père. Mais son regard montrait clairement qu'il désapprouvait cette relation.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accrocs mais je fus soulagée de rentrer enfin chez moi. J'avais réussi à tenir ma langue toute ma soirée et à ne pas exploser mais cela avait été vraiment dur donc une fois rentrée, je me lâchai totalement et critiquai mes grands-parents jusqu'à ce que mon père en eut assez et m'envoya me coucher. Je mis un certain temps à m'endormir ce soir là, pensant sans cesse à Severus. Le lendemain, au réveil j'eus la surprise de découvrir un hibou posté à ma fenêtre, celui de Severus, qui apportait un cadeau et une lettre.

_Ma chère Amy,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques. Mes vacances se passent vraiment mal, mon père est constamment soûl et il passe du bar au canapé et du canapé au bar. C'est insupportable et moi je dois tout faire à la maison : ménage, cuisine mais surtout sans utiliser de magie. Mais heureusement, j'ai reçu ton incroyable cadeau avec ce petit mot si gentil. Combien de temps as-tu passé pour traduire ces recettes ? Je n'ai jamais reçu un aussi beau cadeau et je t'en remercie. Pour la première fois je me sens vraiment à ma place, avec toi. J'ai hâte que les cours reprennent pour te retrouver et t'embrasser. Savoir que je vais bientôt te retrouver m'aide énormément à tenir ici. Mais bon, je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici car dès que j'aurai mon diplôme en poche j'irai ailleurs. Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël et voici un petit cadeau pour toi Amy. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Severus._

J'ouvris le paquet de Severus et y découvris un petit bracelet en argent avec un serpent incrusté. Il était magnifique et je le mis tout de suite à mon poignet avant de lui répondre.

_Coucou Sev, _

_Ton cadeau est merveilleux, j'ai déjà mis le bracelet et il est parfait, merci beaucoup mon chéri. Concernant tes vacances, j'espère les rendre meilleures en t'invitant à venir avec moi au bal des Malefoy pour le Nouvel An. Ma famille a été invité et comme tu es mon petit-ami, j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes avec moi. Mon frère passera te chercher le 31 décembre à 11h si tu es d'accord pour que tu aies le temps de te préparer chez nous. J'ai passé Noël chez mes grands-parents et c'était vraiment une soirée pourrie. Ils sont tellement rétrogrades et ils accordent beaucoup trop d'importance aux apparences. Ils m'ont interrogé à propos de toi et de ton père mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails. J'ai juste dit que vous ne rouliez pas sur l'or. Evidemment, ils n'ont pas du tout approuvé notre relation mais je n'ai rien à foutre de leur avis. Franchement j'aurai préféré que mon père ne cherche pas à les revoir mais bon ce n'est pas mon choix. J'espère vraiment que le situation va s'améliorer pour toi et j'attends ta réponse avec impatience concernant le bal des Malefoy._

_Bisous, je t'aime._

_Amy._

Quelques jours, mes parents s'en allèrent pendant un après-midi entier sans rien me dire sur leur destination. Ils revinrent avec ma meilleure pote française Viviana. Je me mis à crier comme une folle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manqué et j'avais énormément de choses à lui raconter. Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre pour déposer ses affaires.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Quelques jours, je repars le 3 janvier. Est-ce que je vais voir ton mec ?

\- Normalement oui, je l'ai invité à m'accompagner au bal des Malefoy pour le Nouvel An et bien sûr tu viendras avec nous. Du coup tu vas aussi rencontrer mon ex-amant, Lucius car c'est le fils Malefoy.

\- J'espère qu'il est aussi canon que tu me l'as dit.

Nous continuâmes de discuter ainsi jusqu'au dîner, nous avions tellement de choses à rattraper. Nous avions déjà prévu d'aller faire les boutiques le lendemain pour nous trouver des tenues appropriées au bal. Après le dîner, le hibou de Severus fit son apparition avec dans son bec la réponse à ma lettre.

_Ma chère Amy, _

_Ton invitation me fait vraiment plaisir mais je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas venir au bal, je ferai tâche et il est hors de question que je ruine ta soirée. J'espère que tu comprendras ma décision et que tu ne seras pas trop déçue. Concernant tes grands-parents, essaie de rester calme quand tu es avec eux. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs grands-parents du monde mais peut-être que si tu te braquais moins tu verrais qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas si terribles. Je suis vraiment ravi que le bracelet t'ait plu. Tu me manques toujours beaucoup et j'ai hâte de te retrouver._

_Bisous, je t'aime._

_Severus._

\- Il me demande si je ne suis pas trop déçue ! Sérieusement ! Evidemment que je suis déçue et énervée ! Encore une fois il se dénigre lui-même. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que je l'aime et que je me fous royalement de ce que les autres pensent ?

\- Amy, calme-toi. Réponds-lui sincèrement et montre lui toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait t'accompagner, rassure le comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire changer d'avis, me tempéra Viviana.

\- Oui tu as raison, je vais lui écrire le fond de ma pensée.

_Sev, _

_Je ne comprends pas ta décision. Tu te plains que tes vacances sont horribles, que je te manque terriblement mais quand je te propose un moyen de me voir plus rapidement et de t'éloigner de ton père alcoolique tu refuses. Je me fous royalement que tu sois pauvre ou riche. Tu es élégant, intelligent et attentionné, le reste ne compte pas. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes surtout que ma meilleure amie française sera là et elle veut vraiment te rencontrer. C'est en ne venant pas que tu gâcheras ma soirée, pas en étant maladroit. Et si tu veux, je peux même te choisir ta tenue comme ça tu seras sûr d'être conforme aux attentes de tous ces riches. Ta présence rendrait ce bal plus supportable pour moi. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ce genre de soirée guindée mais malheureusement en tant que descendante Lander je ne peux pas y couper donc si je pouvais être accompagnée ce serait vraiment super. Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir et de t'embrasser donc viens s'il-te-plaît !_

_Bisous, je t'aime._

_Amy._

Je donnai la lettre à Viviana pour avoir son avis puis après validation je l'envoyais à Severus dans l'attente d'une autre réponse. J'écrivis ensuite une lettre à Lucius pour qu'il m'aide à convaincre Severus de m'accompagner à son bal. Puis Viviana me dit qu'elle songeait à venir étudier au Royaume-Uni après Beaux-bâtons ce qui me ravit au plus haut point. Puis nous discutâmes jusqu'à s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, le hibou de Severus était déjà de retour.

_Ma chère Amy,_

_Je suis enchanté de t'apprendre que tu vas devoir me supporter pour le Nouvel An chez Lucius. Il m'a lui aussi écrit pour me dire je cite "tu as intérêt à ramener ton cul chez moi avec Amy qu'elle ne m'ait pas largué pour rien". J'ai trouvé cette phrase un peu gonflée mais en tout cas elle a fini de me convaincre de t'accompagner. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas manquer la présence de ta meilleure amie. Et puis ça me fera du bien de m'éloigner de ce taudis. J'ai hâte de te voir dans une belle robe et de pouvoir danser avec toi même si je suis pas très doué. On se voit bientôt._

_Je t'aime._

_Severus. _

Heureuse de cette réponse j'allai prévenir mon frère qu'il devrait aller chercher Severus à 11h à l'Impasse du Tisseur le jour du bal c'est-à-dire dans 2 jours. Après un bon petit-déjeuner, Viviana et moi partîmes dans le Londres moldu pour nous trouver de superbes tenues. Après plus de deux heures de recherche, j'avais enfin une tenue complète pour moi et une chemise pour Severus. Viviana et moi mangeâmes au Chaudron Baveur avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que Viviana puisse le découvrir. Nous finîmes par rentrer vers 16h après avoir bien profiter de cette journée. Le jour suivant fila à toute vitesse et nous étions déjà le 31 décembre, le jour du bal. A 11h05 précise j'étais devant ma porte d'entrée pour accueillir Severus et Viviana était un peu plus loin dans le hall pour me laisser l'intimité dont j'avais besoin. Cette fille était vraiment un ange. Il arriva à 11h08 et il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la maison que j'étais déjà dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Puis je l'embrassai passionnément avant de me rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je me détachai donc de lui en rougissant puis lui présentai Viviana. Mes deux grands timides préférés se regardèrent un long moment avant de se faire la bise, ils étaient vraiment incorrigibles. Après quelques minutes gênantes, ils finirent par discuter ensemble et plus leur discussion évoluait plus ils se trouvaient des point communs. A 16h, les tours dans les deux salles de bain commencèrent pour que tout le monde puisse être prêt dans les temps. Je donnai à Severus sa chemise pour la soirée. Je partis ensuite me laver et enfiler ma tenue. C'était une belle robe vert émeraude longue et échancrée au niveau des jambes. L'échancrure montait jusqu'à mes genoux. Avec, je portais des escarpins dorés et à mon poignet le bracelet de Severus complétait ma tenue. Quand je sortis de la salle de bains, Severus me regarda longuement.

\- Wouah Amy, tu es magnifique. dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Ce baiser dura plus longtemps que d'habitude et fut vraiment passionné. Puis ce fut au tour de Severus de passer dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps je finis de me préparer sur ma coiffeuse. Mes cheveux étant trop courts pour que je les attache, je dégageai mon visage en mettant une pince dorée dans mes cheveux. Puis je me maquillai pour finaliser tout ça. Severus avait oublié sa chemise dans ma chambre et il ressortit de la salle de bain torse nu. Mais ce que je vis ne me fit pas rêver, son corps était recouvert de blessures. Des bleus ornaient ses bras et son dos étaient remplis de cicatrice plus ou moins récente. Severus se dépêcha de se vêtir mais c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà tout vu.

\- Severus, qui t'a fait ça ? C'est ton père ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu n'aurais même pas du le voir.

\- Oh non Severus, tu ne vas pas encore te renfermer. Je suis ta copine Sev, j'ai le droit de savoir. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide et que je te soutienne si tu ne me parles pas ? Maintenant enlève cette putain de chemise que je puisse te soigner ! Et n'essaie même pas de m'en dissuader. Allonge-toi sur le lit.

Je retournai dans la salle de bains pour prendre du baume cicatrisant puis je retournai voir Severus. Je commençai par soigner le haut de son dos, désinfectant puis baume. Certaines blessures avaient été réouvertes, sûrement ces derniers jours. Je le soignais délicatement et silencieusement puis je l'entendis pleurer. Il faisait tout pour être discret et pour respecter son chagrin, je ne posai aucune question et continuai de le soigner. Puis lorsque je descendis plus bas dans son dos, il commença à gémir ce qui me surprit mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Je dûs ensuite descendre son pantalon de quelques centimètres car ses hanches étaient aussi meurtries. Lorsque j'eus fini avec le dos, je le fis s'asseoir pour soigner ses bras. Mais avant, j'essuyai ses larmes de mon pouce et je le pris dans mes bras. En me rapprochant de lui, je sentis son érection mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Je finis ensuite de le soigner avant de lui remettre sa chemise et de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

\- Sev, on en reparlera plus tard mais pour le moment, on va surtout profiter de cette soirée ok ?

\- Merci Amy, de m'avoir soigné sans rien dire.J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. me répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je ne dis rien pour le moment Severus, mais on en reparlera plus tard car ça ne doit pas continuer. Pour l'instant, je veux juste qu'on passe une bonne soirée. finis-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Viens, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Nous descendîmes donc rejoindre tout le monde puis nous partîmes par cheminée en direction du Manoir Malefoy. Ce fut Lucius qui nous accueillit et son regard se posa rapidement sur Viviana et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Du pur Lucius, ce mec ne changerait jamais, un vrai tombeur. Et évidemment Viviana rougit.

\- Lucius, laisse ma copine tranquille s'il te plaît, riai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier une belle fille.

\- Bas les pattes Lucius ! C'est où la salle de Bal ?

\- Deuxième porte à droite princesse, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Severus lui lança un regard noir ce qui nous fit rire Lucius et moi. Je pris le bras de Severus puis le guidai jusqu'à ladite salle où se trouvait déjà d'autres familles comme les Black. J'allai donc saluer Lord et Lady Black ainsi que leurs enfants Sirius et Regulus. Sirius haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Sev à mon bras mais ne fit aucune réflexion, son éducation sang-pur le freinant.

Le père de Lucius, Abraxas arriva dans la salle avec une prestance sans égal. Il se mit au centre de la piste et fit un petit discours.

\- Mes chers amis, bienvenue à ce bal en l'honneur de la nouvelle année à venir. Je suis ravi de vous recevoir au Manoir Malefoy pour fêter cet événement. Marysa vient me rejoindre que l'on puisse ouvrir le bal.

La femme d'Abraxas Malefoy, belle-mère de Lucius fit son entrée dans la salle et rejoint son mari au centre de la piste. Les musiciens se mirent à jouer et le couple Malefoy démarra une valse bientôt suivi de Lucius qui invita Viviana puis les Black suivirent, puis mes grands-parents et mes parents. Tous les couples avaient rejoint la piste lorsque Severus se décida à m'inviter. C'était vraiment mignon car il n'osait pas mettre ses mains sur ma taille. Au loin, j'aperçus les Potter et leur fils qui était accompagné de Lily Evans. Je décidai donc d'éloigner Severus de ce couple pour ne pas qu'il agisse de manière impulsive. Je l'entraînais donc dans un coin plus tranquille pour lui en parler moi-même.

\- Pourquoi tu arrêtes de danser Amy, je suis si mauvais que ça ? Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, tu gères très bien. En fait j'ai un truc à te dire mais il faut que tu me promettes de garder ton calme. Sev ?

\- Ok, je ne m'énerverai pas ou en tout cas je ne ferai pas de scène en public. Mais tu me fais peur donc crache le morceau.

\- Je viens de voir Potter fils accompagné de Lily Evans, pendant la valse.

\- Tu es sûre que c'était eux ? Que tu n'as pas mal vu ? demanda-t-il dépité.

\- Oui, j'en suis absolument certaine Severus, je suis désolée.

\- Je croyais qu'elle tenait encore à moi. Comment peut-elle être avec lui si elle tient encore à moi ? Elle sait tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ces dernières années.

\- Je sais que James est un gros con mais je suppose que si Lily s'intéresse à lui c'est qu'il y a autre chose chez lui. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter ok ? Je veux pas que tu souffres encore alors ne te mêle pas de leur histoire et ne laisse pas Potter te provoquer.

\- Je vais me retenir Amy mais je n'en pense pas moins.

\- Je sais Sev, je sais. Et moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais Lily m'a l'air d'être une personne censée donc si elle pense que James est fait pour elle alors on ne devrait pas s'en mêler.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? demanda Lucius en souriant.

\- On parlait de Potter et Lily. J'évitais une crise diplomatique dans ta salle de bal cher ami. Et toi tu vas comment ? demandai-je en référence aux cernes de Lucius.

\- J'ai connu mieux, avec mon père on a des rapports de plus en plus compliqués. Il veut que je le rejoigne du côté de Voldemort et je suis à court d'excuses pour reculer ce moment. Je suis un peu perdu en fait. J'ai été bercé dans cette culture et ces idées puristes mais en même temps je ne pense pas que torturer des innocents soit réellement une bonne idée. Mais si je refuse, je devrais faire beaucoup de sacrifices et c'est vraiment difficile.

\- Écoutes Lucius, la décision te revient mais si tu penses que ce n'est pas bien, ne le fais pas, peu importe le prix car une fois que tu t'engageras dans cette voie, tu ne pourras plus en sortir et ce sont tes enfants qui en paieront le prix. Essaie de comprendre ce que veut ton père, d'en savoir plus avant de décider mais commence déjà à prévoir un plan de secours car connaissant ton père, il serait capable de te renier pour une telle chose.

\- Il a déjà lancé son plan, il veut que je me marie et il a déjà choisi avec qui.

\- Qui a-t-il choisi Lucius ?

\- Narcissa Black. Elle aussi a été élevé dans l'optique de servir la cause de Voldemort, elle a été éduquée dans les idées puristes. C'est une famille portée sur la magie noire et leur devise est "toujours purs" donc mon père n'a pas choisi cette femme pour rien. Mais je ne veux pas me marier maintenant et encore moins si c'est un mariage arrangé.

\- Lucius, pourquoi tu es parti ? demanda Viviana avec deux verres à la main.

\- J'ai vu Severus et Amy seuls dans un coin donc je voulais vérifier qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. Et là, on parlait de mon père qui veut me marier à une femme que je ne connais pas pour que je rentre dans le rang. Il veut que je suive Voldemort dans sa quête du pouvoir mais je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir.

\- Alors tu ne devrais pas le faire, peu importe le prix à payer. Je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures mais tu vas le regretter si tu ne fais pas ce qui te semble juste. Et puis il ne s'agit pas que de toi, il s'agit aussi de ta descendance. Si ton père te force à épouser cette femme, il va ensuite te pousser à avoir des enfants rapidement. Ça va être un cercle vicieux alors réfléchis bien. finit Viviana.

\- Amy, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? me demanda Lucius.

\- Bien sûr mon cher ami.

J'embrassai Severus avant de rejoindre Lucius sur la piste.

\- Dis-donc Amy, ça a l'air d'être l'amour fou entre Severus et toi. Vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

\- Calme toi Lucius, nous n'avons rien fait. Cela fait à peine trois semaines que nous sommes en couple et Sev est un homme brisé donc j'y vais doucement. Et puis, je crois qu'il ne me fait pas encore totalement confiance.

\- Il est fou amoureux Amy, ça se voit donc pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il ne me parle jamais de ses problèmes. Tu ne lui répètes pas mais est-ce que tu savais que son père le battait ?

\- Quoi ?! Non je n'en avais aucune idée. Je savais qu'entre son père et lui c'était pas la joie mais à ce point je l'ignorais. Quand l'as-tu appris ?

\- Tout à l'heure, il a oublié sa chemise dans ma chambre et quand il est sorti de la salle de bains pour la mettre, j'ai vu des blessures sur son corps, des bleus et des traces de coup de ceintures. C'était un vrai désastre. Je l'ai soignée sans rien dire mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Amy, ne dramatise pas ok. Severus est quelqu'un de secret et de fragile. S'il ne te l'a pas dit c'est parce qu'il avait peur que tu le trouves faible. Il ne reste plus que trois jours de vacances donc parles-en avec lui avant qu'il ne rentre chez son père mais ne lui met pas la pression. Le 6 janvier il est majeur donc après il n'aura plus à retourner chez son père. Montre lui juste ton soutien.

\- Et toi alors Lucius, tu aurais pas flashé sur Viviana par hasard ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien Amy. Mais il ne se passera rien entre nous, j'ai trop de problèmes à gérer et je ne veux pas blesser Viviana donc notre flirt s'arrêtera à la fin de la soirée. C'est ma dernière soirée de tranquillité, après j'aurai un choix important à faire donc je profite.

\- En tout cas, sache que peu importe ce que tu feras, je te soutiendrai du mieux que je le pourrai. Et si tu décides d'affronter ton père, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte sache-le.

Puis nous dûmes changer de partenaire et je me retrouvai avec James Potter. Je lançai un regard à Severus pour lui dire que tout allait bien et que je gérais la situation.

\- Lander

\- Potter.

\- Ecoute Amy, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Lily puis il me fit de nouveau face, je sais que j'ai fait des conneries et notamment avec Severus. Je me suis vraiment mal comporté et je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal sans aucune raison à part que j'étais jaloux de la confiance que lui portait Lily. Et je sais que cela n'excuse pas mon comportement mais j'étais jeune et je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que cela pouvait lui faire.

\- James, c'est vraiment bien de t'en rendre compte mais c'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire tout ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui en ait souffert. Cette prise de conscience soudaine aurait-elle un lien avec notre humiliation de la dernière fois ?

\- En partie, en fait j'étais avec Sirius en train de m'énerver sur vous et sur ce que vous m'avez fait quand Lily est intervenu et m'a dit que je le méritais bien. Comme j'étais énervé, je ne l'ai pas vraiment prise au sérieux mais plus tard je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. C'est là qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que comparé avec ce que j'avais fait subir à Snape, ce n'était rien du tout. Surtout que vous n'avez rien dit à personne. Tu crois que Snape pourra me pardonner un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux toujours tenter ta chance mais pas ce soir. Il est déjà assez énervé que Lily soit venu avec toi, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Je te conseille d'aller lui parler à la rentrée et même de faire des excuses publiques.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté Amy. Bonne soirée.

Je partis rejoindre Severus et Viviana puis nous allâmes saluer nos hôtes avant de rentrer chez moi.

**...**

_Et voilà la fin de ce long chapitre. J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez apprécié la lecture._

_Bisous_

_Tienesuenos_


	9. Chapter 8

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, mes lecteurs !_

_Bonne lecture _

_Tienesuenos_

**...**

Comme convenu, Severus dormait avec moi et Viviana dormait dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Severus, enlève ta chemise que je puisse remettre du baume sur tes blessures.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire Amy, je n'ai pas mal, vraiment.

\- Si tu n'enlèves pas cette chemise immédiatement, c'est moi qui te l'enlèverai ! lui ordonnai-je. Et tiens, enfiles ce jogging, tu seras plus à l'aise. dis-je en lui lançant un de mes joggings. Je vais dans la salle de bains pour me changer.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, Severus était allongé, torse nu. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver dans ma nuisette rouge, il rougit fortement, ce qui au passage était très mignon. J'attrapai le baume et m'assis à côté de Severus. Je commençai encore par le haut du dos et j'appliquais la crème en le massant. Il n'était pas vraiment insensible à ce traitement mais encore une fois, je fis mine de ne pas le remarquer. Je descendis plus bas, jusqu'à ses hanches et un gémissement franchi ses lèvres. Il était détendu et complètement sous mon contrôle et par merlin qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça. Au moment où je le fis se retourner pour soigner son torse, Severus rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et je compris pourquoi lorsque mon regard descendit au niveau de son entre-jambe. Je décidai alors de m'éloigner de mon objectif de départ et de l'embrasser. Nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet du sexe mais il est vrai que dans cette tenue, Sev me faisait totalement craquer. Je finis sagement de le soigner mais la tension avait monter d'un cran entre nous.

**...attention lemon...**

Une fois ma tâche terminée, je l'embrassai encore plus passionnément qu'auparavant et mon copain n'était pas insensible à ce traitement. Je descendis mes baisers dans sou cou avant de lui déposer un magnifique suçon. Il gémissait sous moi mais je sentais quelques réticences. Puis il me repoussa, haletant.

\- Amy, je ne suis pas prêt à franchir ce cap. On devrait s'arrêter là. dit-il rougissant.

\- Sev même si tu n'es pas prêt à aller au bout des choses rien ne nous empêche de découvrir nos corps respectifs. Je pourrai même te soulager, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Puis je l'embrassai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Laisse toi guider par le plaisir Sev. dis-je d'une voix aguicheuse.

Et Severus se laissa aller. J'adorais mener la danse, c'était tellement ... excitant. Alors je repris ma descente avec mes baisers. Je passais sur ses tétons tout en le regardant. Ses yeux étaient clos, signe qu'il prenait du plaisir lui aussi. Je lui retirai ensuite son jogging avant de le regarder pour avoir son autorisation. Il hocha la tête, me donnant ainsi son accord pour continuer. Je lui retirai ensuite son caleçon pour faire face à son sexe. Severus se tortillait et rougissait mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car je pris son sexe en main rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, Sev était totalement sous mon contrôle et il se lâchait vraiment. Puis je le pris en bouche et il gémit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Amy ... Je ... vais jouir... me prévint-il, hésitant.

\- Ne te préoccupes pas de moi Sev, lâche toi.

Puis il jouit dans ma bouche et ferma les yeux tant le plaisir était à son paroxysme. Après ça, je l'embrassai mais plus tendrement cette fois avant de m'allonger à ses côtés.

**...fin lemon...**

Puis nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me réveillai quelques minutes avant Severus et en profitai pour le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air tellement serein et ses cheveux désormais en bataille lui donnait un côté vraiment sexy. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de sa nudité et de mon regard posé sur son torse. Il tira alors toute la couette dans le but de se cacher et je me mis à rigoler franchement.

\- Arrête de rire Amy, ce n'est pas drôle, dit un Severus rougissant.

\- T'es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves Sev. Mais franchement après ce que l'on a fait hier soir je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de te cacher. Et puis c'est pas très gentil de me priver de la vue de ce si beau corps.

Voyant que son niveau de gêne était à son apogée, je partis dans la salle de bains pour enfiler un peignoir avant de descendre déjeuner. Cela laissa le temps à Severus de s'habiller.

\- Severus, on part dans une heure, dit Julian en passant à côté de la porte.

\- Bien, je serai prêt, répondit Severus

\- Sev, tu es vraiment obligé de repartir ? Je veux pas que tu y retournes ! Et puis tu es majeur..., le suppliai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas majeur dans le monde moldu Amy or mon géniteur est un moldu donc je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais tout va bien se passer je te le promets.

\- Sev, comment ta mère est morte ?

\- Amy, je ne tiens pas à en parler, dit-il froidement.

\- Sev, je m'inquiète pour toi et j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que ton père frappait ta mère ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est morte ?

\- Amy... Bon ok, je vais tout te dire mais assieds toi et sors un paquet de mouchoirs tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Quand je suis né, mon père était déjà alcoolique mais il ne battait pas ma mère. Il ignorait que c'était une sorcière. Il l'a appris lorsque j'ai eu 3 ans et que mes premières manifestations magiques sont apparues. Mon père n'a pas supporté que l'on soit capable de faire quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire, ça l'a rendu fou de rage. Il a toujours aimé contrôler ma mère et la rabaisser donc cette nouvelle ne lui a pas plu du tout. Il m'a délaissé du jour au lendemain et a commencé à lever la main sur ma mère, pour la punir comme il disait. Comme j'étais petit, je ne me posais aucune question, ma mère avait menti et même si je l'aimais, il était normal qu'elle soit punie. L'addiction de mon père a augmenté d'un cran et sa violence aussi. Cependant, il ne me battait pas, il se contentait de mal me regarder ou de me traiter de monstre, d'incapable, de bon à rien, de raté... Un jour, alors que j'avais 7 ans, j'ai découvert que mon père violait ma mère. J'avais fait un cauchemar et étais allé voir ma mère pour qu'elle me console mais en entrant dans la chambre de mes parents, j'ai vu ma mère nue, allongée sur le lit. Elle criait, se débattait, pleurait et suppliait mon père mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait à l'embrasser, à la toucher et à la violer. Mon père ne m'a pas vu mais ma mère si, par l'entrebâillement de la porte et elle m'a fais signe de retourner dans ma chambre. Plus tard, elle est venue me voir, belle et souriante pour me consoler mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Ensuite, les choses ont continué de la même manière, mon père qui passait ses journées au bar, qui rentrait bourré et qui engueulait ma mère et la frappait à la moindre occasion. J'avais dix ans la première fois que mon père m'a frappé, je m'étais interposé entre lui et ma mère pour la protéger car elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Il m'a poussé violemment pour m'écarter de son chemin puis il m'a emmené dans ma chambre. Il a pris une ceinture et m'a fouetté avec, 10 fois pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais plus me mêler de leurs affaires. Après ça, n'importe quel prétexte était bon pour me fouetter. Ma mère est morte en essayant de me protéger de mon père. Mon géniteur m'avait frappé pendant très longtemps et ma mère a voulu s'interposer alors mon père l'a puni. Il l'a fouetté puis il l'a violé plusieurs fois. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de l'état critique dans lequel était ma mère et il a continué de la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Donc oui c'est mon père qui a tué ma mère.

\- Sev, je suis tellement désolée, pleurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Tu n'aurais jamais du vivre tout ça et je suis désolée de t'avoir rappelé ces traumatismes.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, j'ai gardé le secret pendant très longtemps et je vais bien aujourd'hui car tu es là, avec moi. Je n'attends plus rien de mon père, j'attends juste de pouvoir partir de chez lui définitivement pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu pourras continuer ta vie sans y penser mais ce genre de choses, ça marque à vie alors même lorsque ce sera fini, il y aura des conséquences.

\- Amy, je vais très bien et j'irai encore mieux quand j'en aurai fini avec mon père, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Si tu le dis, je te crois. Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler tu sais que je suis là.

\- Je le sais Amy et je suis vraiment heureux avec toi et je serai encore plus heureux quand je pourrai tirer un trait sur mon passé. Il faut que je range mes affaires maintenant, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je descendis chercher des viennoiseries dans la cuisine, du thé pour Severus et du jus d'orange pour moi.

\- Tiens Sev, ton thé earl grey, tu n'as pas pris le temps de déjeuner. J'ai aussi monté des croissants et pains au chocolat, des spécialités françaises.

\- Merci Amy, le thé est super. Je vais te prendre un croissant. Tu me passes mon t-shirt s'il te plaît ! Mmmmh il est super bon ton croissant.

\- Je sais c'est pour ça que je te l'ai amené, il n'a rien à voir avec les croissants de Poudlard, ça c'est un vrai croissant. Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires ?

\- Oui tout est prêt. En fait il me manque quelque chose, dit-il malicieusement, un au revoir digne de ce nom.

\- Mais ça peut s'arranger mon cher Sev, répondai-je en souriant.

Puis je l'embrassai passionnément en essayant de le retenir contre moi.

\- Euh Euh !

Je sursautai en entendant mon frère Julian et me décollai de Severus en rougissant.

\- Severus, on part maintenant !

\- Ok Julian je te rejoins dans le hall !

\- Je t'aime Amy, ne t'inquiète pas on se revoit dans 3 jours, et après je serai enfin libre.

\- Je t'aime aussi Severus, fais attention à toi et si ça devient critique tu pars ok ?

\- Je te le promets Amy, bon j'y vais avant que ton frère ne s'énerve.

Le lendemain, c'est Viviana qui partit, marquant ainsi la fin des vacances. Le dimanche, je me rendais avec impatience à la gare de King's cross où je devais retrouver Severus. En le voyant arriver, je courais dans ses bras mais il recula et grimaça lorsque je le pris dans mes bras. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais ne dis rien devant tout le monde. Je fis un signe à ma mère au loin avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express avec Severus. Il boitait et cela ne me plaisait vraiment pas, il avait intérêt à me fournir une bonne explication sur son état. Je le poussai dans un compartiment que je fermais avec des sorts de l'invention de Severus pour plus de sécurité. Je teintais ensuite la vitre du compartiment pour que l'on soit parfaitement tranquille. Je me tournai vers lui :

\- Enlève ton t-shirt Sev ?

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine Amy, je vais bien, je t'assure, dit-il en regardant le sol.

\- Oh que si ! Severus Tobias Snape tu as intérêt à enlever ce putain t-shirt avant que je ne te l'arrache moi-même !

Il enleva donc son t-shirt et se tourna alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Son dos était parsemé de coup de ceintures et de brûlures de cigarette tout comme son torse. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Je dus demander à Severus d'enlever son pantalon car les blessures s'étendaient jusqu'à ses jambes. Il avait une coupure qui partait de sa hache gauche et qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, pas étonnant qu'il boitait en arrivant. Son genou gauche était tordu et tout bleu. C'était un désastre. Je sortis donc de l'essence de dictame pour la coupure et les coups de ceinture qui pour certains dataient du matin même, mon baume cicatrisant surpuissant, de la biafine et des bandages pour le soigner. Je commençai par appliquer l'essence de dictame sur sa coupure puis mis le baume cicatrisant et bandait le tout pour éviter une infection. Je m'occupai ensuite de son genou sur lequel je mis du gel d'arnica puis je le bandais. Il devait avoir une bonne entorse au genou donc je ne pus pas faire plus. Il put donc remettre son pantalon avant que je ne m'occupe du haut de son corps. J'appliquais de la biafine sur les brûlures avant de mettre des bandes dessus. Puis je mis de l'essence de dictame sur les coups de ceinture les plus récente avant d'appliquer le baume cicatrisant sur toutes les traces. Je mis des bandages sur les traces les plus récentes et laissai les autres à l'air libre. Et enfin, Severus put remettre son haut.

\- Amy, pourquoi tu pleures ? Je vais bien, tout va bien.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi je pleure ?! Tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu as vu ton corps ? Putain Sev, tu aurais pu crevé ! Tu m'avais promis de fuir si ça devenait trop dangereux pour toi et là tu reviens en boitant et tu penses que je ne vais rien voir ! Je t'aime voilà pourquoi je pleure. Ca me fait mal de voir à quel point il a osé te blesser, à quel point il t'a frappé et je le hais pour ça. je te jure que la prochaine fois qu'il te touche je vais le buter même si c'est ton père.

\- Amy, je ... je voulais juste te protéger. Et oui, j'ai vu mon corps, j'ai vu ce qu'il m'a fait et j'ai conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il m'a fait subir et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu vois ce désastre. C'est horrible, je ne ressemble plus à un homme, je suis juste une merde qui ne sait même pas se défendre. Donc non, je ne voulais pas que tu vois tout ça, je ne voulais pas te décevoir encore ...

\- Sev, je suis désolée. Après tout, c'est toi qui vis ça et je n'ai pas le droit de juger tes réactions. Mais j'ai tellement peur et je suis horrifié qu'un père puisse faire subir cela à son fils. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui de t'avoir brisé comme ça. Tu n'es pas une merde Sev, il est temps que tu le comprennes. Au contraire, peu de gens aurait supporté tout ça sans broncher, tu es un jeune homme très courageux, n'en doute jamais même si ce n'est pas ta principale qualité. Je t'aime, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, je t'aime mais malgré tout, je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me parles pas, si tu ne me montres pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi Amy mais tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi d'exprimer ce que je ressens, de baisser mes barrières. Viens là, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il initiait un câlin. Je pleurai dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il aille mieux. Il m'emmena m'asseoir sur la banquette et je m'endormis sur ses genoux. Lorsque je me réveillai, je sentis des doigts dans mes cheveux et c'était loin d'être désagréable. Severus lisait mon livre de potions, un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'observai quelques secondes avant de me relever et de l'embrasser. Mon ventre choisit de s'exprimer à ce moment là ce qui fit rire Severus. Je sortis donc ma salade et la mangeai pendant que Sev continuait sa lecture.

\- Tu as déjà mangé Sev ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, pendant que tu dormais. Il est déjà 14h tu sais.

\- J'ai dormi pendant si longtemps ? Je comprends pas, pourtant j'étais en forme ce matin.

\- Tu as subi des émotions fortes avant de t'endormir, c'est normal. Et puis, tu es toujours fatiguée Amy, rit-il.

\- C'est pas faux. Et toi, tu as lu tout ce temps ?

\- Oui, ce livre est vraiment passionnant tu sais ?

\- Ah la la, toi et les potions une véritable histoire d'amour. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Non, non, je profitais juste de ta sieste pour le lire mais en aucun cas je ne te laisserai tomber pour mes potions.

\- Ouf, me voilà rassurée, lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

Après être allée aux toilettes, en regagnant mon compartiment, j'aperçus Black et Lupin qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il fallait absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais Severus n'était vraiment pas la bonne personne avec qui en parler donc je décidais d'aller chercher Lily. Lorsque j'arrivai dans son compartiment, elle embrassait James. Je me raclai donc la gorge de manière peu discrète puis demandai à Lily de me suivre dans le couloir.

\- Lily, je viens de voir un truc de ouf !

\- Vas-y raconte. Et ça a intérêt à être vraiment ouf car j'étais un peu occupée avec James.

\- Oh, crois-moi, tu ne vas pas t'en remettre. Je viens de voir Sirius et Remus s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un compartiment vide. Et c'était plutôt hot si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Sérieux, Sirius et Remus ! En fait je suis pas si étonnée que ça, ils ont vraiment une relation à part mais c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont complémentaires et ils vont chacun apporter quelque chose à l'autre. Peut-être que Remus parviendra à canaliser Sirius et que Sirius pourra détendre Remus.

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça ... Sinon, James à parler à Sirius des excuses qu'il veut faire à Severus car après tout, Sirius a autant heurté Sev que James.

\- Ouai, et Sirius n'était pas vraiment content mais il a compris, enfin je crois. En tout, cas tu peut être sûre que Sirius n'embêtera plus Severus après est-ce qu'il va s'excuser, ça va peut-être prendre plus de temps mais avec l'aide de Remus je parviendrais sûrement à faire quelque chose. On en reparle plus tard, je dois retourner avec James.

\- Pas de problème. A plus !

Je retournai donc dans mon compartiment où Severus m'attendait. Nous nous rapprochions de Pré-Au-Lard donc nous enfilâmes nos robes de sorcier pour être prêt. Le repas du soir se passa de manière ordinaire et nous partîmes dans notre salle commune avant d'aller nous coucher.

**...**

_Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminée. Je suis désolée pour le délai qui s'est écoulé entre mes deux chapitres mais ça a été la folie à la fac. J'avais plein de dossiers à rendre mais heureusement on se rapproche de la fin et je n'ai plus que mes partiels à réviser donc j'en ai profité pour vous faire ce petit cadeau._

_Bisous_

_Tienesuenos_


	10. Chapter 9

_Je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Tienesuenos_

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Severus avait toujours mal mais il refusait de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais bon sang Severus ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Tu sais que Pomfresh fait des miracles !

\- Parce que je vais bien Amy ! Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me soigne. Et puis je peux faire mes potions de soin moi-même donc pourquoi je devrais aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Parce que là-bas, il y a une personne qualifiée pour te soigner ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas souffrir alors que tu pourrais être soigné quand même ? Et arrête de chercher des fausses excuses et dis-moi quel est le vrai problème !

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle voit mes blessures, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, je veux que personne d'autre le sache c'est clair ! Donc je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie ! Fin de la discussion !

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Severus ! Puisque tu refuses d'aller à l'infirmerie, c'est moi qui te soignerai, et n'essaie même pas de m'en dissuader !

\- Ok c'est bon, je capitule mais ne prends pas ça pour une habitude Amy !

\- Salle Sur Demande après les cours ok ? Bon maintenant dépêche toi de manger où on va être en retard en Potions.

\- J'ai fini Amy, on peut y aller.

Comme d'habitude, Slughorn ne prit même pas la peine de s'intéresser à Severus qui avait pourtant réalisé une potion absolument parfaite ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Même si Severus ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire partie du club de Slug, c'était totalement injuste que le professeur ne lui propose pas mais le propose à des élèves médiocres seulement à cause de son nom de famille. Et franchement même s'il faisait semblant d'en avoir rien à faire, Severus était quand même déçu que le professeur ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention.

Le midi arriva et Severus reçut une lettre de James Potter qui voulait le voir après les cours pour discuter. Severus qui n'avait aucune confiance en James me demanda de venir avec lui pour éviter que ça ne dégénère. De toute façon, Lily serait là aussi, surement pour motiver les deux garçons à faire une trêve. Plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, plus Severus stressait. Pendant le dernier cours qui était Histoire de la Magie, je dus poser ma main sur sa cuisse pour qu'elle arrête de trembler. Etant donné l'intérêt que nous portions à ce cours peu passionnant, Severus ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention du rendez-vous qui approchait.

\- Sev, calme-toi, je suis là, et je resterai là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver, je te le promets. Et James avait l'air vraiment sincère au bal des Malfoy donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

\- Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je ne peux pas croire qu'il veuille vraiment que l'on fasse la paix et encore moins qu'il soit sincère donc oui je m'inquiète.

\- Et c'est normal Sev, mais je serai là quoiqu'il arrive. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de rester calme, ou au moins d'essayer, pour moi et pour Lily. Je pense que c'est l'une des personnes qui a le plus souffert dans cette histoire.

\- Tu as raison, même si je suis principalement une victime, on l'a quand même mise face à un dilemme entre l'amitié et l'amour. J'étais son ami et pourtant je n'ai jamais accepté qu'elle puisse apprécié Potter tandis que lui n'a jamais accepté que j'étais l'ami d'enfance de Lily.

Le cours se termina sur cette pensée de Severus et nous rejoignîmes James et Lily dans la Grande Salle. Sirius et Remus était également présent et je sentis Severus se tendre à la vue du groupe donc je lui pris la main en signe d'encouragements.

\- Salut, tout le monde, je connais une salle plus adaptée à cette discussion donc si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dis-je avant de les mener à la Salle Sur Demande.

Cette fois-ci, c'est une salle aux murs gris taupe clair qui apparut avec au centre des fauteuils beiges qui formait un cercle. Un tapis se trouvait au centre du cercle avec une table où était posés du thé, des gâteaux et du sucre. Chacun prit place dans un fauteuil mais personne n'osait prendre la parole.

\- Si on est ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que votre guerre a assez duré et qu'il est temps de l'arrêter et de mettre les choses au clair ! Puisque personne ne veut prendre la parole, je vais te demander James, de commencer, dit Lily de manière déterminé.

\- Ok Lily. Pour commencer, je voudrai te présenter des excuses Severus, J'ai été odieux avec toi et ce dès le premier jour. Je sais que c'est surement trop tard et que tu ne voudras peut-être pas accepter mes excuses mais sache que je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai pu subir ça aussi longtemps sans craquer et rien que pour cela, je te respecte. Ensuite, je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement mais je pense que je te dois au moins des explications sur le pourquoi du comment j'en suis venu à te traiter ainsi. Il y avait une fille, avec des cheveux de feus et des beaux yeux verts, un caractère très affirmée mais qui pourtant était très douce. Mais voilà, à côté d'elle, il y avait toi, le garçon avec qui elle passait tout son temps libre, avec qui elle riait aux éclats alors qu'elle m'évitait. On ne m'avait jamais rien refusé et il était hors de question que je n'obtienne pas ce que je voulais. Alors par jalousie et par envie, je m'en suis pris à toi avec l'aide de mes amis, quatre contre un, c'était vraiment lâche, je sais et j'en suis désolé mais tu étais tellement puissant déjà. Donc non seulement tu m'empêchais d'avoir ce que je voulais mais en plus tu me faisais une énorme concurrence en cours. Et comme j'étais qu'un petit con arrogant et pourri gâté, je m'en suis pris à toi pendant des années, ma violence et ma créativité augmentant avec les années. Je sais que mon comportement est impardonnable et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir toute ta vie mais je tenais vraiment à te présenter mes excuses.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire, que tu m'as subir tout ça parce que tu étais jaloux de moi ?! dit Severus incrédule. Lily n'a jamais été plus qu'une amie. Je la considérais comme ma sœur donc jamais je n'aurai pu être avec elle de cette manière là. Et si elle ne s'intéressait pas à toi, c'était à cause de ton comportement pas à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour James, mais pour Lily, je pense que je peux faire au moins l'effort de te supporter. souffla Severus.

Je vis que James était soulagé et Lily souriait vraiment. Elle allai enfin pouvoir retrouver son ami tout en étant avec celui que son cœur avait choisi. Quant à moi, j'étais heureuse que le cauchemar de Severus soit terminé et que leur querelle puisse appartenir au passé. Enfin en partie car pour le moment, Sirius et Remus n'avait pas encore parlé. Mais Remus donna un coup de coude à Sirius qui leva les yeux avant de parler.

\- Severus, je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait avec James, Remus et Peter. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du m'en prendre à toi. Je n'ai aucune excuse à min comportement, j'ai seulement suivi James sans me poser de question. Je t'ai utilisé pour tester mes blagues et ce n'était pas vraiment malin de ma part. Je suis désolé.

\- Sirius, je vais te dire la même chose qu'à James, je ne vais peut-être jamais te pardonner mais je serai peut-être capable de tolérer ta présence. De toute manière je suis fatigué de me battre avec vous quatre donc je pense pouvoir vous supporter mais seulement quand il le faudra. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on devienne amis. prévint Severus.

\- Severus, commença Remus, je ne t'ai pas fait autant de mal que les deux autres énergumènes présents ici mais j'aurai dû m'interposer et les empêcher de te faire subir tout ça. Sache seulement, que ma position de loup-garou m'a légèrement handicapé là-dessus. Ils ont été les premières personnes à m'accepter et je me sentais redevable et avais peur qu'il me rejette donc je ne suis pas intervenu comme je l'aurai dû et pour cela je m'excuse. J'ai vu ce qu'ils te faisaient et je n'ai rien dit et je ne pense pas que ce soit pardonnable non plus.

\- Si je dois pardonner quelqu'un dans cette pièce, c'est toi Remus. Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait du mal, tu as seulement laisser les autres m'en faire. Et je comprends ta position même si j'aurai préféré que tu interviennes pour les stopper. En tout cas, sachez tous que j'apprécie votre initiative même si je ne suis pas encore capable de vous pardonner pour vos comportements respectifs. Et Lily merci de leur avoir ouvert les yeux et merci de me donner une nouvelle chance.

Puis Severus serra la main de chacun des Maraudeurs comme un accord de paix avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras. Lily m'adressa alors un clin d'œil complice et sourit.

\- J'ai juste une question avant de partir, dit Lily. Comment connais-tu cette salle Amy, et comment l'as-tu trouver ?

\- Très bonne question Lily. En fait mes parents qui ont été à Poudlard m'en avait parlé avant que je vienne. C'est la Salle Sur Demande et elle prend différentes formes selon nos besoins. Pour la faire apparaître, il faut passer trois fois devant la tapisserie devant laquelle on est passé tout à l'heure en pensant à ce dont on a besoin. Personne d'autre ne peut y rentrer à moins de demander la même chose et c'est pour ça que je vous y ai emmené.

\- Fascinant, dit Lily impressionnée.

Puis chacun partit de son côté et il ne resta plus que Severus et moi. Severus se mit à pleurer, de soulagement sûrement et je le pris dans mes bras.

\- Merci Amy, tu es vraiment une petite-amie parfaite. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

\- C'est normal Severus, je t'aime. Maintenant laisse-moi te soigner. Je fermai les yeux et demandai une salle avec un lit pour pouvoir soigner Severus puis à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, je fis venir à moi mon matériel pour soigner Severus.

La salle était à présent dans des tons bleus et blancs. Et le lit était un grand lit à baldaquins pour deux personnes. Je demandai à Severus de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le lit pour que je le soigne.

J'enlevai d'abord le bandage sur la cuisse, ce qui le fit frissonner. La blessure était déjà moins profonde, le baume cicatrisant avait fait son effet. Je désinfectais tout de même la plaie puis remis du baume cicatrisant. Je ne remis pas de bandage car la blessure devait respirer. J'enlevai ensuite le bandage de son genou. Il était moins gonflé et moins bleu mais toujours douloureux. J'appliquai un baume spécial pour les hématomes puis je rebandai son genou car il devait être maintenu. Ensuite, j'enlevai toutes les bandes qu'il avait sur le torse à cause de brûlures. Ces dernières avait apprécié la biafine mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'appliquai un baume de régénération de la peau que j'avais volé à l'infirmerie et l'appliquai sur les brûlures. Je fis de même pour celles qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Je m'occupais ensuite des traces de coup de ceinture dans son dos. Certaines avaient déjà presque disparu et les autres étaient moins impressionnantes que la veille. Je mis donc du baume cicatrisant sur toutes les traces. Je pris ensuite l'initiative de masser Severus car il était vraiment stressé et que l'on avait cette salle pour nous seuls. A peine avais-je débuté le massage, que Severus commença à gémir de plaisir. Je descendais de plus en plus mes mains pendant que je le massais jusqu'à arriver juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

**...Attention lemon...**

Il gémit un peu plus fort lorsque je touchai cette partie plus sensible. Puis je le mis sur le dos et l'embrassai plutôt passionnément. Il répondit rapidement au baiser et m'accorda l'accès à sa langue. Nos langues dansaient un ballet et je sentais l'excitation monter. Severus bandait déjà et était plus que respectif à mon traitement. Mes mains parcouraient son torse pendant qu'il tentait d'enlever mon haut. Je l'aidais évidemment dans cette tâche. Je jouais à présent avec ses tétons pendant qu'il tentait péniblement de retirer mon soutien gorge. Finalement, je décidais de l'enlever moi-même en voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Lorsque mon soutien-gorge tomba, Severus rougit et n'osait pas me regarder. Je l'embrassai à nouveau pour le rassurer et l'inciter à aller plus loin. Il commença à mettre timidement ses mains sur mon corps. Je guidais sa main jusqu'à mon sein droit pour l'encourager et lui faire comprendre explicitement que je voulais qu'il le fasse. Je recommençai à l'embrasser puis ma bouche descendit dans son cou où je lui fis un magnifique suçon. J'embrassai son torse, m'arrêtant au niveau de ses tétons, puis je continuai ma descente jusqu'à son caleçon. Il haleta mais ne fit rien pour m'arrêter. Il osa enfin poser ses mains sur mes fesses et il remonta ma jupe pour mieux y accéder. Je décidai donc d'enlever ma jupe et mes collants, me retrouvant ainsi en culotte devant lui. Je le vis déglutir mais il ne se démonta pas et m'attira à lui pour un baiser torride. J'en profitais pour basculer, inversant nos positions et lui permettant de découvrir mon corps. Il déposa un suçon dans mon cou puis me toucha le corps de manière hésitante.

\- Sev, occupe toi de mes seins, je t'en prie.

Il malaxa mes seins et fis rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts.

\- Avec ta bouche Sev, chuchotai-je.

Il prit donc mon sein droit dans sa bouche pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main ce qui me fit gémir légèrement. Il commençait à se lâcher mais restait tout de même très stressé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas amour, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Suis ton instinct et montre moi ton amour ça suffira.

Il revint m'embrasser et me mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en se collant à moi. Ses mains se baladaient sur tout mon corps à la recherche de mes faiblesses. Le voyant hésitant, je décidai de réinverser nos positions et de reprendre le contrôle. Je l'embrassai puis descendis nouveau sur son torse, son ventre puis arrivée à son caleçon, je l'enlevai avec mes dents et le regarder comme un prédateur. Il frissonna et m'invita à continuer avec un gémissement lorsque je pris son sexe en main. J'imprimai un long mouvement de va-et-vient pour le faire languir avant d'accélérer la cadence. Puis je pris son membre en bouche ce qui le fit crier. Je le suçai avec toute mon expertise, lui faisant perdre pied. Je m'arrêtai lorsqu'il fut sur le point de jouir ce qui le fit grogner d'impatience.

\- Du calme chéri, ce n'est pas terminé. Mais avant de continuer j'ai besoin de ton accord. Veux-tu qu'on aille jusqu'au bout Sev ? Veux-tu qu'on fasse l'amour ?

\- Oui Amy, ne me laisse pas comme ça je t'en supplie.

J'enlevai donc ma culotte et inversai notre position une nouvelle fois avant de nous lancer un sort de contraception.

\- Vas-y Sev, je t'attends.

Il me pénétra doucement, ayant sans doute peur de me faire mal. Puis il entama des va-et-vient doucement. Je gémis et il recommença. Il accéléra ses va-et-vient en moi. Nous ne gémissions plus, nous criions. Il prit l'initiative de me toucher les seins pendant qu'il continuait ses va-et-vient pendant que moi je m'accrochai à son dos et touchai ses fesses. Nous jouîmes ensemble et il retomba sur moi avant de se retirer. Ce n'était pas mon meilleur coup mais ce n'était que sa première fois et je l'aimais tellement. Nous avions franchi le premier pas et les choses deviendraient meilleures avec le temps.

**...Fin Lemon...**

Nous étions allongés tous les deux, souriant à pleines dents. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Severus sourire autant. Puis nous dûmes quitter le lit et la salle pour aller manger. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Severus rougit, prenant soudainement conscience de sa nudité totale et de ce qu'on venait de faire. Je m'habillais tranquillement en sachant que Sev me regardait mais pas du tout gênée. Par contre lui c'était une autre histoire. Je détournai donc le regard pour le laisser se rhabiller tranquillement puis je vins l'embrasser doucement avant de quitter la salle. Je pris la main de Severus alors qu'on se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées donc je le laissais tranquille et me contentais de marcher à ses côtés. Arrivée dans la salle, il sembla reprendre ses esprits car il se tourna vers moi pour me demander où je voulais que l'on s'assoit. Je lui indiquai une place près de Regulus puis on s'installa. Pendant le repas, nous échangeâmes sur la réunion que l'on avait fait avec les Maraudeurs et Lily et je voyais que cette réunion avait un peu libéré Severus de ses démons. Même s'il avait encore de nombreux progrès à faire, c'était déjà une petite victoire.

**...**

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Bisous_

_Tienesuenos_


	11. Chapter 10

_J'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre. Au programme : un dilemme pour Severus et quelques difficultés pour notre arisocrate préféré Lucius Malefoy. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Tienesuenos_

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Severus reçut une lettre de Lucius Malfoy qui le fit pâlir. En l'interrogeant du regard je sus qu'il ne me dirait rien maintenant mais que je finirais bien par le savoir. Toute la journée, il fut distant et perdu dans ses pensées. Même en potions il était bizarre, il n'avait pas raté sa potion mais elle était d'une moins bonne qualité que celles qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il y avait un problème mais lequel ? Severus avait toujours eu cette tendance à tout vouloir camoufler, ses sentiments, ses problèmes mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus seul et pourtant il continuait de faire comme s'il était seul face au monde. Je fis preuve de patience, j'attendis qu'il me parle mais rien. Trois jours passèrent, Severus paraissait ailleurs, il n'était pas là avec nous et cela avait assez duré, je devais lui parler, à tout prix. Le soir même, je le traînai de force jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande pour enfin découvrir ce qui clochait.

\- Sev, tu vas maintenant poser ton joli petit cul sur ce canapé et m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ! dis-je déterminée.

\- Mais il ne se passe rien Amy, je vais très bien.

\- Arrête de me mentir Severus, tu es super bizarre depuis quelques jours, depuis que tu as reçu cette mystérieuse lettre. Jusqu'ici je ne t'ai rien dit, j'ai attendu que tu m'en parles de toi-même mais tu ne m'as toujours rien dit.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis bizarre Amy et de toute façon je ne suis pas obligé de t'en parler !

\- Severus, je ne t'oblige à rien mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'en parles. Je ne sais pas ce que contient cette lettre mais visiblement elle te tracasse beaucoup. Je t'aime et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te sentes bien. Je sais que tu as toujours été livré à toi-même et que tu as appris à gérer tes problèmes tout seul mais aujourd'hui je suis là, avec toi, et je peux t'aider mais seulement si tu me parles, ok ?

\- Je le sais Amy, je le sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas Sev ?

\- Parce que je n'y arrivais pas. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas habitué à partager mes soucis et celui là est vraiment gros. Lucius est celui qui m'a envoyé la lettre et dedans il me donne un choix à faire pour mon avenir. Son père et Voldemort veulent me voir rejoindre leurs rangs, ils pensent que je peux être un très bon élément pour eux. Ils ont remarqué mes dons en matière de potions et en magie noire et ils proposent de financer mes études de potions si je les rejoins... Je ne sais pas quoi faire Amy. Avec mon enfance et ma scolarité plus que compliquées, j'ai toujours voulu devenir un mangemort, je haïssais mon père et par extension tous les Moldus, je haïssais Potter et sa clique, les Gryffondors qui représentaient le "Bien" contre les Serpentards, le "Mal". Mais aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai la possibilité de devenir ce que je voulais devenir, un maître des potions accompli qui se battait pour survivre, pour devenir quelqu'un et faire rager tous ceux qui m'avaient sous-estimé, je ne sais plus si c'est ce que je veux.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir mangemort Sev, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Parce que je pensais que tu ne serais jamais d'accord avec cette idée, que tu me fuirais comme Lily avant toi et que tu me rejetterais... Je ne voulais pas te perdre Amy et si je ne t'avais pas parlé de cette lettre avant c'était pour la même raison. Et tu es également une des raisons de mes interrogations et de mes doutes.

\- Sev, quoique tu décides je resterai à tes côtés, je ne deviendrai pas mangemort mais je ne me battrai pas contre toi et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Mais malgré toute ma volonté, j'ai peur qu'un jour nos chemins se séparent à cause de ça. Je veux dire, quand la guerre arrivera, et elle arrivera, je ne me vois pas me battre contre d'autres camarades de classe mais je ne me vois pas non plus rester neutre, inactive. Surtout si Voldemort veut tuer nos camarades, nos amis. De plus, Lucius lui-même hésitait à devenir mangemort, à suivre son père donc penses-tu que c'est la meilleure voie ?

\- Je ne sais pas Amy, je suis complètement perdue entre mes anciens désirs et mes désirs actuels. Amy, je t'aime et tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée donc je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous pour la gloire, le pouvoir ou l'argent. Mais être mangemort, c'était ma seule raison d'étudier, de vivre avant toi et renoncer à cela, c'est dur. Je t'aime mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser et si tu me quittes, et si on se sépare, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? Même si aujourd'hui on est bien ensemble qui te dit que ça durera ?

\- Rien du tout, tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera demain mais je sais une chose, tu es un homme bon Severus et je ne pense pas qu'être mangemort te rendra heureux. Tu n'es pas le mec le plus solidaire ou le plus altruiste que je connaisse mais tu n'es pas mauvais, tu n'es pas méchant. Tu es juste un mec génial qui a subi beaucoup de traumatismes et vécu de mauvaises choses. Mais ne laisse pas ton passé, ta rancœur ou ta douleur guider tes choix. Tu as subi beaucoup de choses dans ta vie mais pour une fois, tu as le choix alors fais attention et essaie de prendre du recul avant ta décision finale. Je vais être honnête avec toi, les raisons que tu m'as donné pour rejoindre les mangemorts ne sont pas les bonnes, si tu les suis, fais le par conviction or je sais que tu n'es pas convaincu par leur mode de penser et par leurs idées.

\- Tu as raison Amy, je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'ils font mais il fut un temps où j'étais d'accord avec la majorité de leurs idées. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le cas. Tes grands-parents suivent Voldemort et ils sont très durs et violents, le père de Lucius, Abraxas est lui aussi très violent et dur. Je n'adhère pas à leurs pratiques et quand je vois ce que tu es Amy, je sais que tous les moldus ne sont pas horribles et que certains acceptent notre différence, notre particularité. En rejoignant les mangemorts, mon passé reprendrait le dessus mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux être heureux et pour cela je dois affronter mon passé.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi Sev, de tes réflexions. Affronter ton passé ne va pas être facile Sev, ce sera douloureux mais je serai là, pour te soutenir, toujours.

\- Merci Amy, pour tout. Je t'aime tellement.

Puis Severus m'embrassa, tendrement mais cette tendresse ne dura pas car j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

**... Attention petit lemon...**

Je le voulais nu dans le lit que j'avais fait apparaître. Je voulais le sentir parcourir mon corps avec empressement, je voulais le voir gémir sous mes caresses, le voir impatient et demandeur. Je voulais qu'il me pénètre avec douceur puis avec force. Mais surtout, je voulais qu'il jouisse en moi et avec moi. Je voulais ne faire qu'un avec lui, lui prouver mon amour et sentir le sien. Voilà ce que je voulais de lui, si on regarde sur le court terme.

**...Fin lemon...**

Sur le long terme, je veux me réveiller dans ses bras tous les jours, profiter de son corps à la guise, partager son quotidien et tout un tas d'autres choses que j'oublie certainement de nommer. Je sais ça fait super sentimentale et très niais dit comme ça mais pourtant c'est ce que je ressentais.

\- Je t'aime Severus.

\- Je t'aime aussi Amy, comme un dingue.

\- Et si on dormait là ? Dans la Salle sur Demande, j'ai pas envie de rejoindre mon dortoir, je veux passer cette nuit avec toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Amy, c'est contre le règlement. Oh et puis merde le règlement, j'ai moi aussi très envie de rester avec toi et puis personne ne le saura.

Le lendemain, Severus écrivit sa réponse à Lucius, il avait pris sa décision et il ne deviendrait pas un Mangemort. De mon côté, j'envoyais une lettre à Lucius pour l'inviter à déjeuner samedi midi aux Trois Balais pour discuter avec lui. Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombres. Severus se reprit en main et revint à son meilleur niveau, notre couple était plus solide après cette histoire et les Maraudeurs ne nous causaient plus d'ennuis. Bref tout allait bien pour nous. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée car lorsque Lucius arriva aux Trois Balais ce samedi, je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oh, il était toujours bien présenté pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas mais je voyais dans son regard qu'il y avait un problème, son sourire était faux et il portait un glamour (un sort permettant de changer son apparence) pour cacher je ne savais quoi.

\- Salut Lucius, comment tu vas ?

\- Salut Amy, comme d'habitude et toi alors ?

\- Très bien mais je ne suis pas sûre que toi tu ailles bien. Je te connais Lucius, tu caches quelque chose. Je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu sous toutes tes coutures et je peux affirmer que tu as un problème. Si tu veux on peut prendre une chambre pour discuter à coeur ouvert à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté ce genre de rencontre princesse, me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ne joue pas l'idiot Lucius, ça ne te va pas. Je vais prendre une chambre, la même qu'avant et demander à Rosmerta de nous servir le repas en haut.

\- Comme tu veux Amy...

\- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls, enlève ce glamour Lucius, et raconte moi tout.

\- Je... euh... comment tu as su pour le glamour Amy ? Peu de gens arrivent à les repérer !

\- Mais tu sais bien que je ne suis pas tout le monde Lucius. Je ne les vois pas toujours mais plus je connais une personne plus j'arrive à les repérer. C'est ton père ?

\- Oui c'est mon père et Voldemort. En fait les deux m'ont "utilisé" pour convaincre Sev de rejoindre les mangemorts. Ils m'ont demandé comment je pouvais le motiver à venir mais comme il a finalement refuser leur offre j'ai été puni. Et pourtant je ne porte toujours pas la marque, je ne suis pas encore définitivement un mangemort.

\- Oh mon dieu Lucius, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Ce dernier avait finalement retirer son glamour et sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, ces cernes étaient plus marquées que jamais, il avait un oeil au beurre noir et encore, je ne voyais que sa tête, je n'osais imaginer le reste de son corps.

\- Mon père m'a frappé, au visage, j'avais le nez en sang et aujourd'hui j'ai un énorme coquard. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a torturé à coup de doloris avant de m'enfermer un jour entier dans ses cachots, enchaîné comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Je n'ai reçu ta lettre qu'hier et c'est pour ça que la réponse était brève.

\- Tu ne peux pas devenir un mangemort Lucius, tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi. Je sais que cela te paraît impossible mais tu peux sortir de l'ombre de ton père, le quitter sans te retourner et refaire ta vie ailleurs. Si tu es d'accord, je peux t'envoyer en France, mes grands-parents seraient ravis de t'accueillir le temps que tu refasses ta vie. Cela te permettra de trouver un travail, de subvenir à tes besoins sans ton père et ainsi sortir de son influence tout en étant sûr qu'il ne te trouvera pas. Tu pourrais même changer de nom si tu le pense que Lucien Tomys devrait faire l'affaire. Tomys est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère, tu pourras ainsi te faire passer pour un de ses neveux. Mes grands-parents vivent au milieu des moldus donc ton père n'ira jamais te chercher là-bas. Et tu sais qui d'autre habite en France ? Viviana, finis je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable Amy, tout recommencer à zéro c'est super dur.

\- J'ai pas dit que ce serait facile Lucius mais crois-tu que vivre avec ton père et devenir un mangemort soit plus facile ? Je n'en suis pas sûre, tu n'es même pas complètement des leurs et regarde dans quel état tu es ? Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? Et maintenant que Severus à tirer un trait sur tout ça, qu'il s'est rangé, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras te battre contre lui ? Ou contre moi ? Je pense qu'aller quelques mois en France voire quelques années est la meilleure option que tu aies.

\- Je crois que tu as raison Amy mais comment je vais annoncer cela à mon père ? Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire que je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort et que je ne veux plus le voir ?

Tu ne lui dis pas. Si tu lui parles en face à face il va encore t'enfermer ou pire. Prépare tes affaires dans l'ombre, quitte ton poste au ministère, mets à jour tes papiers sans qu'il ne le découvre. Lorsque tu seras prêt tu partiras en bateau, c'est le moyen le plus sûr de ne pas être suivi par ton père. Il faudra que tu rejoignes Plymouth par transplanage, là-bas, tu prendras u bateau en direction de Roscoff et mes grands-parents viendront te chercher à Roscoff. Mais bon on en est pas encore là. Ne quitte pas ton boulot avant d'avoir mis en ordre tes papiers et bouclé tes affaires. Dès l'instant où tu quitteras le ministère, tu videras ton coffre à Gringotts et te rendras au port de Plymouth où tu me rejoindras. Je t'aiderai à embarquer dans le bateau moldu puis mes grands-parents se chargeront du reste.

Cela me paraît être un excellent plan Amy. Quand est-ce que tes grands-parents seraient prêts à m'accueillir ?

D'ici 3 semaines ça devrait être bon, le temps que je les contacte et que je leur explique la situation. Cela te laisse le temps de t'organiser. Surtout, ne parle de ce plan à personne et si tu veux qu'on en parle, on devra se voir car ton père ne doit rien apprendre et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il surveille ton courrier.

Malheureusement plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner avec lui. Je ferai très attention Amy sois en sûre. Merci Amy, merci pour tout. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serai.

Prends soin de toi Lucius et à bientôt. le saluai-je en quittant les Trois Balais.

En rentrant au château je me précipitai dans mon dortoir pour prendre de quoi écrire à mes grands-parents. En voyant mon air inquiet, Severus me demanda de le rejoindre dans la Salle Sur Demande dès que j'aurai pris ce dont j'avais besoin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Amy ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Presque, ça concerne Lucius... Mais je te raconterai en détail après, je dois d'abord écrire cette lettre à mes grands-parents.

Tes grands-parents sont plus importants que Lucius ?

Mais non Sev, le destin de Lucius dépend de mes grands parents. J'écris et je te raconte après.

_Djadek, Babcia,_

_J'ai absolument besoin de votre aide. Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort un mage noir essaie de rassembler un certain nombre de fidèles. Une guerre approche certainement mais là n'est pas le coeur du problème. Un de mes amis, Lucius Malefoy, est le fils d'un Mangemort fidèle à Voldemort. Seulement, il ne veut pas suivre la voie de son père mais n'a pas beaucoup d'autres options. Récemment, il a été puni par son père et le mage noir car il n'a pas réussi à convaincre un septième année de rejoindre les rangs de son "Maître". J'ai vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait et ceci est inacceptable, blessures physiques, torture et enfermement. Et pourtant, il n'a toujours pas accepté définitivement de rejoindre Voldemort donc nous n'osons imaginer les prochaines étapes. Son père est un homme puissant qui travaille au ministère anglais et mon ami ne peut donc pas quitter le domicile familial sans craindre des représailles. J'ai donc besoin que vous accueilliez cet ami pour qu'il puisse recommencer sa vie. Il va se créer une nouvelle identité : Lucien Tomys et se fera passer pour un de vos lointains neveux. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé ce plan car c'est mon premier ami d'Angleterre et il m'a beaucoup aidé avec mon petit ami. J'espère que vous accepterez de l'accueillir chez vous même si je ne doute pas une seconde de votre hospitalité et de votre générosité. Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment car nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date à son départ. En effet, il doit d'abord régler ses affaires, se trouver des nouveaux papiers d'identité, préparer ses affaires avant de quitter son travail et de fuire avant que son père ne s'en rende compte. En effet, si son père venait à apprendre ce qu'il compte faire, je n'ose imaginer ce qui lui arrivera. Son père étant un puriste, il voyagera par bateau de Plymouth à Roscoff où j'espère que vous pourrez venir le chercher car il ne connaît rien au monde moldu. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais nous n'avons que trop peu d'options à cause du pouvoir que détient son père dans ce pays. En attendant de vos nouvelles, je vous embrasse bien fort._

_Je vous aime_

_Amy_

Voilà Severus, j'ai terminé cette lettre. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Qu'est-il arrivé à Lucius pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Son père n'a pas apprécié ton refus de les rejoindre et Lucius s'est fait punir pour cela, mais pas seulement par son père, Voldemort est intervenu dans sa punition. Résultat, il portait un glamour que j'ai bien évidemment détecté. Il cachait un énorme coquard sur son oeil, des griffures et il tremblait, signe évident d'une torture par le doloris. Il m'a également avoué avoir été enfermé dans des cachots pendant 2 jours. Bref, il n'était pas beau à voir et il refuse d'être un mangemort d'autant plus si c'est pour être traité ainsi. Nous avons donc décidé qu'il partirait en France quelques temps pour reconstruire sa vie, loin de son père. Le plan est donc qu'il se fasse faire des papiers sous une nouvelle identité sans que son père ne le sache. Une fois qu'il aura ses papiers, il préparera ses bagages qu'il m'enverra puis il quittera son boulot, videra en partie son coffre à Gringotts puis ira à Plymouth où je lui amènerai sa valise. Je l'aiderai à trouver un bateau qui le mènera jusqu'en Bretagne où mes grands-parents le prendront en charge. Abraxas Malefoy a le bras long mais seulement en Angleterre et dans le monde sorcier. Mes grands-parents vivent chez les moldus en pleine campagne française ce qui n'est clairement pas le premier endroit où Abraxas irait chercher Lucius. De toute manière, on devra faire en sorte qu'Abraxas pense que Lucius reviendra, qu'il est juste parti se former ou quelque chose du genre. Mais on en est pas encore là, Lucius n'a même pas ses nouveaux papiers.

Tout ceci est de ma faute, j'aurai du accepter leur proposition...

Non Sev, je refuse que tu dises cela, ce n'est pas de ta faute si son père est un connard et si le Lord est un monstre. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout. De toute façon le problème se serait posé un jour puisque Lucius ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort.

Mais tu es sûr que Lucius pourra refaire sa vie avec tes grands-parents ? Ce n'est pas risqué ou trop loin de son confort ?

J'en suis certaine, la Bretagne c'est calme et sublime ça lui permettra de faire le point sur sa vie et sur ce qu'il veut. Après tout, il n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, sa vie était déjà toute tracée. Et puis il y a Viviana là-bas, elle saura l'aider. Lucius a toujours vécu comme un aristocrate mais il préférera sa vie simple en Bretagne avec le recul. Car en effet il n'aura pas les mêmes moyens financiers mais il aura une liberté et une autonomie qu'il n'a jamais connue auparavant. Il ne sera sous l'emprise de personne et pourra vivre pleinement. Et rien ne l'empêche de reconstruire une fortune après tout il est plutôt doué en affaires non ?

Tu as sûrement raison, je suis content que vous ayez trouvé une solution comme celle là, Lucius mérite une vie plus tranquille. Ce plan comporte tout de même des risques mais rien d'insurmontable. Je ne pense pas qu'Abraxas pourra découvrir ce qui se prépare si Lucius respecte minutieusement le plan et comme c'est quelqu'un d'organisé et qu'il connaît son père, il va y arriver. Après tout, il a déjà fait semblant pendant plus de 20 ans donc il peut continuer pendant un mois.

C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, si tu l'avais vu tout à l'heure. Il semblait abattu, résolu mais j'ai réussi à lui faire garder espoir, j'espère que cela suffira. Soufflai-je.

Ne t'inquiète pas Amy, tout va parfaitement se dérouler, j'ai confiance en vous.

Merci Sev, dis-je en me fourrant dans ses bras.

**...**

_Et voilà pour ce dixième chapitre. Je suis désolé pour le délai mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même._

_Bisous_

_Tienesuenos._


	12. Chapter 11

La réponse de mes grands-parents ne se fit pas attendre car trois jours plus tard, je reçus leur lettre, pendant le petit-déjeuner.

_Amy,_

_Ici tout va bien, ton grand-père et moi sommes en pleine forme. Nous sommes ravis d'avoir de tes nouvelles même si nous aurions préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. C'est avec joie que nous accueillerons ton ami et que nous le protégerons. Comme tu le sais, nous ne voyons pas grand monde à la maison donc un peu de compagnie ne nous fera pas de mal. Mais comment expliquerons nous qu'il ne parle pas polonais mais anglais ? C'est la seule ombre possible dans ton plan mais tu as le temps pour y réfléchir, ne t'inquiète pas, nous saurons sauver les apparences. Nous espérons qu'à part cela tout va bien pour toi. Je profite de cette lettre pour t'inviter à passer les vacances d'été à la maison, ou si deux mois ça te paraît long, viens au moins pendant un mois cela me ferait très plaisir. Tu pourrais éventuellement emmené ton petit-ami, si tu en as un. _

_N'oublie pas de me communiquer la date et l'heure de l'arrivée de ton ami pour que nous puissions venir le chercher. Nous attendons ta réponse avec impatience._

_Bisous_

_Babcia et Djadek._

\- Severus, mes grands-parents m'ont répondu. Ils vont accueillir le cousin de ma mère, Lucien. Et mes grands-parents nous invitent à passer les vacances d'été chez eux, tu serais d'accord ? Cela me permettrais de te montrer où j'ai grandi et de voir Lucien et mes grands-parents.

\- Amy, je serais ravi de venir mais je vais sûrement devoir travailler cet été, si je veux pouvoir financer mes études.

\- Sev, avec les résultats que tu as, tu auras forcément une bourse pour tes études et je t'ai dit que si cela était nécessaire je t'aiderai. De plus, ta formation est en alternance donc tu seras payé même si ce ne sera pas un salaire complet, ce sera suffisant pour que nous vivions plus que décemment.

\- Amy, tu sais que ma formation est sélective, en alternance ils ne prennent que les meilleurs, il faut que j'ai un plan de secours, au cas où.

\- Mais tu es le meilleur Sev ! Qui pourrais te battre sérieusement?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas le niveau de tous les candidats, il n'y a pas que des sortants de Poudlard, il y a aussi des candidats libres, des gens qui ont travaillé avant de tenter cette école...

\- Et alors, je n'ai jamais vu un potionniste aussi jeune et aussi doué. Tu sais réaliser la potion Tue-Loup alors que tu as seulement 17 ans... Pour ta candidature, tu dois envoyer un échantillon de potion non ?

\- Oui, je dois fournir mes résultats scolaires, une lettre de motivation et un échantillon de la potion de mon choix. Mais pour une bonne potion, il faut des bons ingrédients et tu sais que je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens que d'autres pour avoir les meilleurs ingrédients. Je sais les sélectionner mais je ne peux pas les payer...

\- Je les paierai, c'est un investissement sur le long terme. Après tu pourras largement me rembourser si vraiment tu le souhaites. Et n'essaie même pas de protester, je te prendrai les ingrédients que tu ne pourras pas prendre.

\- Ok, ok je capitule. Tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec toi en fait ! remarqua-t-il.

\- Tu en doutais ? Sev, je t'aime et je veux vraiment te présenter à mes grands-parents et te montrer où j'ai vécu avant de venir en Angleterre. Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

\- Je viendrai avec plaisir Amy, merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

Puis il me prit dans ses bras, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Il baissait enfin ses barrières et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

\- Sev, il faut qu'on aille en cours, lui dis-je doucement.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est rendu compte d'où on était car il se mit à rougir. Après les cours, je décidai d'écrire à Lucius pour lui dire de mettre le plan en marche, mes grands-parents étaient d'accords et il fallait que je l'en informe.

_Bonjour Lucius, _

_Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? De mon côté tout se passe bien, j'ai eu des nouvelles de mes grands-parents et ils se portent à merveille. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir eu de mes nouvelles et ils ont accepté ma demande. J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir ! Serais-tu d'accord de venir me voir aux Trois Balais samedi pour que je te raconte mon projet ? _

_J'espère avoir vite de tes nouvelles,_

_Bisous,_

_Ta princesse _

\- Amy ! Tu viens vraiment de signer "Ta princesse" sur ta lettre pour Lucius ? s'écria Severus.

\- Calme toi Sev, c'est seulement un code entre nous. Son père pourrait bien surveiller son courrier et il ne faudrait pas qu'il découvre ce que l'on prépare.

\- En même temps avec le passé que vous avez, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse autrement ? dit-il légèrement vexé.

\- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux ? fis-je remarquer. Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille traîner un peu dans la Salle Sur Demande ? lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille en me collant à lui.

\- Amy, comment veux-tu que je refuse lorsque c'est demandé si gentiment ?

\- Rendez-vous dans 10 minutes là-bas alors, terminai-je en l'embrassant.

Et en effet, il me rejoignit dix minutes après devant la Salle sur Demande qui était parfaitement libre à notre plus grand bonheur. Nous entrâmes donc et découvrîmes un grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de notre maison. Nous profitâmes longuement de ce lit, découvrant le corps de l'autre avec envie. Mais la réalité nous rattrapa bien vite lorsque mon estomac se fit entendre, nous faisant comprendre que l'heure du dîner approchait. Nous nous rendîmes donc à reculant dans la Grande Salle pour profiter du repas. En sortant de la Grande Salle, Lily m'interpella et me demanda si on pouvait aller parler toutes les deux. Je la suivis donc jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande qui cette fois ressemblait plus à un petit salon.

\- Comment tu vas Lily ?

\- Très bien Amy, merci. J'ai entendu dire que l'on avait proposé à Sev de devenir mangemort, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a décidé ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui c'est vrai, malheureusement. Voldemort est passé par Lucius Malefoy pour faire passer le message et convaincre Sev. Il a hésité mais a finalement choisi de ne pas les rejoindre.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne choisisse le côté sombre. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Amy, si on lui avait demandé l'année dernière, il aurait dit oui sans hésiter !

\- Tu sais Lily, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, je l'ai juste écouté et aidé à faire le point sur ce qu'il voulait. Il a choisi tout seul.

\- Jusqu'ici, personne ne l'écoutait, et ça fait une grande différence. Avec toi, il a trouvé ce qu'il recherchait Amy, sans toi, il n'aurait pas fait le même choix. Même si tu lui as laissé une totale liberté sur ce choix, ton amour pour lui l'a influencé. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur lui, de lui avoir donné sa chance, chose que je n'ai pas su faire.

\- Tu n'avais pas mon statut Lily, tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose de plus et tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Je n'ai pas toujours été sûre de moi Lily, j'ai vécu les humiliations et les moqueries. Alors forcément, j'ai tout de suite compris Severus et j'ai pu l'apprivoiser. Même si j'étais loin de savoir tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Bon assez parler de Sev et moi. Où en es-tu avec James alors ?

\- Comme tu le sais, on est ensemble depuis 3 mois maintenant, depuis Noël mais on n'a pas encore franchi le cap. Je crois que j'en ai envie mais j'ai peur.

\- C'est normal que tu aies un peu peur Lily mais si tu en as envie, parles en avec James. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra et qu'il t'écoutera. De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

\- De mal faire, qu'il ne prenne pas de plaisir avec moi. Et j'ai peur d'avoir mal aussi.

\- Je vais pas te mentir, la première fois n'est jamais la meilleure mais je te promets que ça se passera bien. Tu seras sûrement maladroite mais tant que tes sentiments sont là, le plaisir le sera aussi. Et si vraiment tu préfères ne pas le faire ou que tu ne peux pas aller jusqu'au bout, dis-le à James et il arrêtera. Mais si vous vous aimez et que vous vous écoutez, il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal.

\- Je te crois Amy mais c'est important, c'est ma première fois et j'ai tellement d'interrogations.

\- Je comprends Lily et j'en avais aussi pour ma première fois mais si tu ne tentes rien tu ne sauras pas. Je sais que ça fait peur mais parles-en à James et prévoyez-le.

\- Quand est-ce que vous l'avez fait Severus et toi ?

\- Tu te souviens de la discussion que l'on avait eu avec les Maraudeurs en janvier ? Bah on l'a fait à ce moment là, mais ce n'était pas ma première fois.

\- Tu avais quel âge pour ta première fois ?

\- 15 ans et demi. J'étais avec un garçon depuis plus de 4 mois alors nous avons franchi le cap. Je vais pas te mentir, c'était pas génial, on était tous les deux très maladroits mais c'était quand même beau parce qu'on s'aimait. Le plus important, c'est de le faire avec celui que tu aimes. La première fois est rarement la meilleure mais elle t'ouvrira les portes vers le plaisir que tu sentiras les fois suivantes, et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle, finis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Comment ça tu sais de quoi tu parles ? demanda innocemment Lily.

\- J'ai déjà eu quelques partenaires différents et pas toujours pour des histoires sérieuses. Le dernier en date avant Severus était Lucius Malefoy, et je peux te dire que c'était vraiment un bon coup !

\- Tu as couché avec Malefoy ? Tu sais que la moitié des filles de Poudlard, de l'époque où il y était sont passées dans son lit ?!

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, et honnêtement je m'en fiche royalement, on le faisait uniquement pour le sexe. Des liens se sont tissés entre nous évidemment mais pas de sentiments amoureux. Il sait qu'en cas de problème je serai là mais ça s'arrête là. Et avant que tu ne poses a question, oui Severus le sait. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi j'ai tout arrêté avec Lucius pour lui...Enfin tu connais Severus.

\- Oui, toujours à douter de lui. J'imagine qu'il était stressé quand vous l'avez fait.

\- Oui, énormément mais j'ai très bien su le détendre et le mettre à l'aise. ajoutai-je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus Amy ! dit Lily en rougissant.

\- Mais je vais quand même te le dire. Je l'ai tout simplement branlé puis sucé... Mais on a fiat ça progressivement. J'avais déjà tenté quelques approches avant. J'ai commencé à l'initier aux plaisirs du sexe pendant les vacances de Noël, après le Nouvel An chez Malefoy. Lily, si tu veux le faire, prends ton temps, n'hésite pas à arrêter James si ça va trop vite pour toi. Le sexe c'est génial mais seulement si c'est partagé et consenti.

\- Merci pour tes conseils Amy, tu es vraiment une fille en or.

\- Et sinon Sirius et Remus, ça avance ?

\- Ils n'ont pas officialisé devant tout le monde mais ils nous en ont parlé à James et moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera officialisé à Poudlard, à cause des parents de Sirius. Ils ne l'accepteront pas je pense, ils sont beaucoup trop traditionnels. Remus est loin d'être le gendre idéal pour la famille Black et ce n'est pas une femme donc il ne permettra pas à Sirius de perpétuer la lignée des Black. Alors Sirius attend la fin de l'année pour pouvoir être enfin libre et aimer Remus au grand jour.

\- Je comprends, pour avoir croisé les Black au Nouvel An, ils avaient pas l'air très commodes. Et de ce que Lucius a pu me dire ils suivent les idéaux de Voldemort ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sirius. Il a beau avoir des défauts, il ne pense absolument pas comme eux...

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il est même l'opposé de ses parents.

Nous parlâmes comme ça jusqu'à 22h puis je rejoignis la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Severus m'y attendait, assis dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, son livre de potions à la main. Je décidai de m'approcher de lui le plus silencieusement possible, avant de déposer mes lèvres dans son cou. Il se retourna vivement et lorsqu'il vit que c'était moi il m'attrapa par la taille et m'assit sur ses genoux. Je posais ma tête dans son cou, et il reprit sa lecture, mais cette fois il lut à voix haute, me faisant profiter de son livre. Je m'endormis sur ses genoux, alors il me réveilla vers 23h30 pour que nous allions nous coucher, chacun dans son dortoir.

**...**

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. _

_Bisous_

_Tienesuenos._


	13. Chapter 12

Le samedi eut lieu mon rendez-vous avec Lucius. Il me paraissait encore plus fatigué que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et cela m'inquiétait, il devenait vraiment urgent qu'il quitte le manoir de son père. On se mit à notre table habituelle avec chacun une bière-au-beurre. Je posai ma main sur la sienne quand je vis qu'un homme semblait suivre Lucius. Cet étrange homme devait sûrement être l'un des sbires de Malefoy Senior. Je me penchai donc vers Lucius pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Il y a un homme qui te suit Lucius, il faut que nous jouions au petit couple, on va donc monter dans une chambre, comme avant d'accord ?

Il m'attrapa alors par les hanches, jouant son rôle à merveille pour ensuite m'emmener en haut, dans notre chambre. Évidemment le "garde" de Lucius s'assit à une table, pour attendre qu'il redescende. Je plaçai tout de même un sortilège sur la porte pour insonoriser la pièce et ainsi nous protéger tous les deux.

\- Depuis combien de temps cet homme te suit Lucius ?

\- Depuis que mon père veut accélérer les choses, il me met de plus en plus de pression Amy, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps dans ce manoir de la mort. me dit un Lucius épuisé.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans ce état là, il était plus démuni que jamais. Heureusement que mes grands-parents avaient accepté de l'accueillir, nous pouvions à présent mettre le plan en marche.

\- Bon voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu attends encore un ou deux jours avant de quitter ton poste que personne ne se doute de mon implication une fois que tu seras parti. Quand tu sortiras de cette chambre tu dois faire comme si nous avions passé un très bon moment, comme au bon vieux temps, dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Tu retournes au boulot, tu passes ta journée tranquillement et ce soir tu m'écris une lettre pour me remercier du moment qu'on a passé tous les deux ici. Mardi tu ne vas pas travailler, tu prends du polynectar puis tu vas à Gringotts récupérer tes biens avant de transplaner directement au port de Plymouth où je t'attendrais. Je t'aurai apporté des vêtements moldus et une nouvelle dose de polynectar qui te permettront de te fondre dans la masse au cas où. Mes grands parents viendront te chercher à Roscoff. Je vais te donner un foulard que ma grand-mère m'avait offert pour que mes grands-parents puissent te reconnaître. Une fois que tu seras avec eux, tu seras tiré d'affaire je te le promets.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour te remercier Amy. Ce que tu fais pour moi est énorme !

\- Reste en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Et quand tu seras là-bas, trouve Viviana, elle t'aidera à t'intégrer. De toute façon, elle est toujours en contact avec mes grands-parents et je vais l'informer de ce qu'on prépare. Après tout, c'est ma meilleure amie !

\- Est-ce que Severus m'en voudra si je t'embrasse avant de quitter cet endroit ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de Severus, et puis c'est juste pour ta couverture à cause de ton garde n'est-ce pas ?

\- Amy, pour moi c'est surtout un baiser d'adieu... Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi même si je sais qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques...

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé cela Lucius, mais je ne dirai pas à Severus ce que ce baiser représente pour toi pour la simple et bonne raison que pour moi il ne représente rien. J'aime Severus et je ne peux pas le faire souffrir inutilement donc c'est juste à cause du garde ! Compris ?

\- Bien sûr Amy, je comprends et moi non plus je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, c'est mon ami ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé avant de le faire.

\- Bon allez Lucius, il faut y aller, je dois rentrer envoyer une lettre à mes grands-parents pour leur dire que tu arriveras mardi soir.

Nous quittâmes donc la chambre main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, Lucius paya pour les bières et la chambre puis nous sortîmes dans la rue, suivis par le garde de Lucius. Lucius m'embrassa alors tendrement pour me dire au revoir puis transplana sûrement au ministère. Je me retournai pour aller à Poudlard quand je vis Severus un peu plus loin qui me regardait froidement. Il avait vu le baiser, et j'étais dans la merde parce que têtu comme il était, cela allait être difficile de le rattraper pour lui expliquer la situation. Décidant de tenter ma chance, je me mis à courir vers lui et finalement, il ne semblait pas vouloir fuir. Au contraire, il semblait déterminé à obtenir une explication et il resta là, les bras croisés à me regarder courir bêtement vers lui. J'arrivai devant lui essoufflée mais tout aussi déterminée que lui.

\- Lucius est suivi, commençai-je, son père a des soupçons, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a embrassé Severus.

\- Et toi tu l'as laissé faire Amy, et comment veux-tu que je te crois avec votre passif à tous les deux ? Il t'appelle sans arrêt princesse, et maintenant il t'embrasse ! Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a plus rien entre vous ?

\- Sev, c'est toi que j'aime, pas Lucius, toi ! Et puis franchement, si je te trompais avec lui, tu crois vraiment que je serai assez bête pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde en plein milieu de Pré-Au-Lard, un samedi après-midi ? Ça aurait été le meilleur moyen de me faire prendre puisque la moitié des élèves de Poudlard sont dans Pré-Au-Lard actuellement ! Je t'aime Sev, et je te jure que ce baiser n'était qu'une fausse piste pour son garde.

\- C'est bon Amy, je te crois. Je sais que si tu m'avais trompé tu ne l'aurai jamais affiché et puis de toute façon, tu as quitté Lucius pour moi non ? Donc pourquoi tu irais me tromper avec lui...

\- Oui, j'ai arrêté de coucher avec Lucius pour pouvoir être avec toi. Et je te rappelle que même si j'ai couché avec lui, je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiment pour lui donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

\- Je te rappelle que lui il en a eu des sentiments pour toi, donc c'est normal que je m'inquiète un peu. D'autant plus que depuis que je connais Lucius, il n'a jamais eu de relations stables avec qui que ce soit donc s'il avait des sentiments pour toi, c'était pas des blagues alors je me méfie c'est tout.

\- Tu as bien vu au Nouvel An comment il a dévisagé Viviana, il était clairement intéressé !

\- J'ai surtout vu comment il t'a regardé toi, quand tu ne le voyais pas...

\- C'était il y a trois mois Severus... Je ne pense pas que Lucius ait encore des sentiments pour moi. Et même s'il en avait encore, ce n'est absolument pas réciproque et avec le temps ça passera. Ça te dit d'aller dans la Salle Sur Demande avec moi ? Il faut que j'écrive une lettre pour mes grands-parents et une pour Viviana !

\- Tu sais très bien que la Salle sur Demande est ma pièce préféré du château Amy !

\- Et je me demande bien pourquoi, terminai-je avec un clin d'œil

Ce qui fit instantanément rougir Severus. C'était trop facile de le faire rougir !

"_Babcia, Djadek,_

_J'ai revu mon ami, et nous avons convenu d'une date pour son départ. Il partira de Plymouth mardi en fin de matinée et arrivera au port de Roscoff aux alentours de 17h34. Lucien aura le foulard bleu que tu m'avais donné Babcia pour que vous puissiez le reconnaître. De toute façon, un aristocrate sang-pur parmi des moldus, vous le reconnaîtrez facilement._

_C'est avec plaisir que Severus et moi viendrons chez vous cet été. Ma Bretagne me manque et j'ai très envie de faire découvrir ce coin à Severus. Et puis, j'en profiterai pour prendre des nouvelles de mon ami, et de m'assurer qu'il s'intègre bien. Même si je sais que vous saurez l'aider avec Viviana. _

_Bisous, _

_Amy"_

J'écrivis ensuite ma lettre pour Viviana.

"_Viviana, _

_Comme d'habitude, j'ai énormément tardé avant de t'écrire donc cette lettre promet d'être longue. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire. Je vais commencer par la partie la moins joyeuse pour que cette lettre se finisse bien. Je sais que tu préfères les fins heureuses ;)_

_Alors, voilà, Lucius a des ennuis avec son père. Je pense que tu te souviens qu'il hésitait à rejoindre son père aux côtés de Voldemort. Il y a quelques temps déjà, Malefoy Senior s'est intéressé à Seveurs, il voulait le voir rejoindre les mangemorts après Poudlard et Lucius a été chargé de convaincre Severus. Mais Severus a refusé et Lucius a été puni par son père et Voldemort. Ils l'ont enfermé dans une cave, l'ont affamé et torturé à coups de doloris. Bref je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais c'était un désastre. J'ai donc décidé d'aider Lucius à se libérer des griffes de son père. Il va donc être pris en charge par mes grands-parents et se reconstruire une vie en Bretagne. Il arrivera par bateau mardi soir et mes grands-parents iront le chercher au port de Roscoff. Mes grands-parents l'aideront à s'intégrer dans le monde moldu et à trouver un travail mais je compte sur toi pour l'aider sur le plan social ;) Je me souviens qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent au bal du Nouvel An alors je compte aussi sur toi pour le séduire, vous formeriez un très beau couple tous les deux, je le sais. Et puis, il aura besoin de soutien pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. _

_Entre Severus et moi tout va pour le mieux. Nous avons passé le cap et Severus est de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi. Il commence même à baisser ses barrières en public. Dans la salle commune on s'affiche ouvertement ce qui est loin de plaire à mes colocs de chambrée. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit qu'elles étaient hyper superficielles. Et bien, ça n'a pas évolué. Elles en ont rien à foutre que je sois heureuse avec Severus, tout ce qu'elles c'est que ce n'est pas le plus beau, le plus riche ou le plus sang-pur de la promo. Bref, elles sont insupportables à piailler tous les soirs, à chercher le meilleur parti, à se maquiller, et à critiquer tout le château. Alors je monte le plus tard possible dans mon dortoir, profitant au maximum de Severus, dans la Salle sur Demande ou dans la salle commune. Et puis de toute façon il ne nous reste plus que quelques mois avant de partir, et Severus et moi avons décidé de nous installer ensemble après Poudlard. De toute façon il ne peut pas retourner chez son père. Mais on a pas encore décidé si on restera chez mes parents ou si on louera un appartement. _

Autre bonne nouvelle : on va se voir tout l'été ! Avec Severus on va venir chez mes grands-parents cet été. A nous la plage, les barbecues, les pique-nique, les discussions nocturnes ! J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver, tu me manques énormément.

Bisous,

Amy 3"

\- Sev, mon chéri, j'ai fini. Ça te dit un petit entraînement au combat en duo ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te dire non Amy.

Je fermai les yeux pour transformer le petit salon en salle de combat. Des tapis apparurent au sol, et le long des murs se trouvaient différentes armes : couteaux, épées, arcs. Dans un coin de la salle des potions et des onguents utiles au combat et enfin, quatre mannequins animés contre qui nous allions nous battre. Je choisis mes armes : 3 petits couteaux, un dans chacune de mes chaussettes et le dernier dans ma manche droite. Je pris deux potions de soin, une potion explosive et une crème contre les brûlures que je plaçais sur une ceinture avec un sortilège de camouflage. Severus prit une quantité plus importante de potion, son point fort. Il prit une petite dague qu'il cacha sous sa manche. Ensuite nous nous mîmes dos à dos, prêts à subir les assauts de ces mannequins. Un premier mannequin arriva sur la droite et mon pied alla directement dans son torse, il recula à peine et son bras frôla mon oreille droite, je l'avais échappé belle. Je sortis mon premier couteau, et j'entaillai le bras que j'avais failli me prendre. Entendant un deuxième mannequin arriver dans mon dos, mon pied partit violemment en arrière et je fis un tour sur moi même pour planter mon couteau dans la cuisse du deuxième mannequin. Il chancela et posa un genou à terre. Je tournai sur moi même, mon pied à la hauteur de sa tête et je le fauchai, il tomba évanoui. Le premier mannequin revenait à la charge, avec une épée cette fois. Un accio me permit de chopper une épée. Je parai son premier coup, solide sur mes appuis. Son deuxième coup, plus puissant, me fit reculer d'un pas. J'évitai son troisième coup en me baissant, ce qui me permis d'atteindre son mollet. Il chancela légèrement mais ne tomba pas. Je fis une roulade sur le côté pour éviter un énième coup et je le fauchai en laissant traîner ma jambe. Je me relevai vivement en pointant mon épée vers sa poitrine mais il réussit à me désarmer. Je ressortis mon couteau et j'entaillai son bras qui tenait l'épée. Il la lâcha sous la douleur alors je l'attrapai et lui affligeai le coup fatal. Je partis aider Severus qui luttait tant bien que mal contre les deux autres mannequins, je lançai une potion explosive derrière l'un des mannequins pour attirer son attention. Cela fonctionna à merveille puisqu'il se dirigea vers moi. Ce mannequin avait un couteau dans la main droite. Je ne perdis pas de temps et lançai mon couteau sur le mannequin. Mon couteau atteint sa cible, l'épaule du mannequin, qui chancela sous la douleur. Je pris mon élan et le frappa de mes deux pieds dans sa poitrine avant d'atterrir sur les genoux. Le mannequin s'écroula et je pus le poignarder, finissant ainsi le combat. Quelques secondes après, Severus nous débarrassa du dernier mannequin. Nous étions tous les deux couverts de sueur mais on s'en sortait avec seulement quelques égratignures.

Je fermais à nouveau les yeux et une chambre apparut à la place de la salle de combat, avec une salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

**...Attention Lemon...**

J'embrassai Severus et le conduisis sous la douche, je lui enlevai ses vêtements pendant qu'il m'enlevait les miens. Puis nous entrâmes sous la douche, nos lèvres collés, nos mains glissant sur nos corps nus, l'eau coulant sur nos deux corps enlacés. J'attrapai le savon, retournant Severus, ma bouche dans son cou, mes mains le caressant. Mes baisers descendant dans son dos pendant que mes mains caressent son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses. Ma bouche au creux de ses reins, mes mains continuant de descendre avant de remonter derrière ses cuisses, sur ses fesses, dans son dos... En retournant Severus une nouvelle fois je vis qu'il rougissait légèrement. Je l'embrassais à nouveau, l'eau coulant sur nos corps, ma jambe se glissant entre les siennes pour appuyer contre son sexe que je sentais déjà dur. Il lâcha un petit gémissements, ses mains caressant à présent mon corps. Passant dans mon dos, dans le creux de mes reins, sur mes fesses puis remontant sur mon ventre, sur mes seins qu'il prit dans ses mains, nos bouches toujours collées. Ma main se dirigea alors vers son sexe, pour le prendre et commencer de lent mouvement de va et viens autour. Je sentis la prise de Severus sur mes seins se raffermir sous l'excitation. Je mis ma bouche près de son oreille pour lui demander de mettre un de ses doigts dans mon sexe. Il s'exécuta rapidement et son doigt commença à aller et venir lentement en moi. Ma main sur son sexe suivait le rythme de son doigt dans le mien. Comprenant que je me calerai sur son rythme il commença à accélérer son mouvement et il ajouta un deuxième doigt dans mon sexe, ce qui me fit gémir à mon tour. Ma main autour de son sexe et deux de ses doigts dans le mien, je vins embrasser Severus, ma langue venant jouer avec la sienne. Nos mains accélérant au même rythme. Puis je me collai à la paroi de la douche et écartai les jambes avant de demander à Severus de me pénétrer. Il retira ses doigts de mon sexe et vint placer son sexe face au mien avant de me pénétrer lentement. Il commença alors un mouvement de va et viens. Il allait lentement mais profondément, faisant monter le plaisir. Puis il commença à accélérer et nos gémissements s'intensifièrent. Il continua à accélérer jusqu'à arriver à son rythme maximum. Nos gémissements devinrent des cris au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait de l'orgasme. Severus jouis en moi dans un dernier coup et je le suivis peu de temps après.

**...Fin du lemon...**

Après nous être lavés nous nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Après le dîner on alla se poser dans un coin de la salle commune.

\- Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié de te demander comment allait à Lucius ? Et ce que vous avez décidé ? me dit Severus

\- Il est épuisé, mais il va mieux maintenant qu'il sait qu'il va pouvoir partir. Il est vraiment temps qu'il s'en aille tu sais, sinon il aurait du prendre la marque, pour sa sécurité. Heureusement que mes grands-parents ont accepté de le prendre avec eux et de l'aider. Et du coup, il va partir mardi, je devrai donc m'absenter dans la matinée, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à Plymouth à 11h. Je vais sûrement choper quelques heures de colle mais c'est la seule solution pour qu'il soit à l'abri. Et puis 2 ou 3 heures de colle ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que lui subit au quotidien tant qu'il reste au manoir Malefoy.

\- Tu as raison Amy, mais je sais comment tu pourrais échapper à ces heures de colle. Tu devrai demander de l'aide à Potter, il a déjà quitté le château un certain nombres de fois sans se faire prendre. Il doit connaître des passages secrets ou un truc dans le genre et je crois qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité.

\- S'il a vraiment une telle cape, cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de me la prêter mais je vais tenter le coup, tu as raison. Merci Sev.

\- C'est normal Amy, je veux pas que tu aies des heures de colle, ça nous ferait du temps en moins à passer ensemble.

\- Tu es trop mignon Sev.

\- Je suis surtout amoureux oui, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

**...**

_Voilà pour ce douzième chapitre_

_Tienesuenos_


	14. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, après mon petit-déjeuner, je partis tout de suite à la recherche de Potter pour lui parler de mon projet et de mon besoin. Ne le trouvant nul part, je partis chercher Lily à la bibliothèque mais comme elle n'y était pas, j'en déduisis qu'elle était quelque part dans le château, avec Potter. Je décidai donc de bosser à la bibliothèque avec Severus en attendant le retour de Lily. Cette dernière n'arriva à la bibliothèque qu'à 11h30, ce qui était très inhabituelle venant d'elle. Surtout qu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque avec un affreux sourire niais et les cheveux moins bien coiffés. En un coup d'œil je sus où elle avait passé la nuit et je me demandai si ça avait été une bonne idée de lui dire comment se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'installa avec Severus et moi et je lui demandai où Potter était allé car je devais lui parler au plus vite. Elle me conseilla d'attendre le déjeuner car il était parti dans sa salle commune. De toute façon, l'heure du déjeuner était très proche donc je pouvais attendre encore un peu. J'aurai bien aimé demander à Lily comment sa nuit s'était passée mais avec Severus à côté je ne pouvais le faire alors je me contentai de travailler silencieusement avec les deux, ma main posée sur la cuisse de Severus. Puis nous nous rendîmes tous les trois dans la Grande Salle et avant de m'asseoir aux côtés de Severus à la table des Serpentard, j'allais voir Potter qui était assis à côté de Black, Lupin et Pettigrow.

\- Potter, je pourrai te parler après le déjeuner ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me parler Lander ?

\- J'ai un service à te demander mais je ne peux pas en parler ici. Retrouve moi devant la Salle Sur Demande à 13h15 ?

\- Je serai là, me dit-il.

Puis je partis manger avec Severus. Comme d'habitude personne ne nous adressa la parole mais bon cela nous arrangeait bien, aucun des énergumènes présents à cette table ne nous inspirait confiance. Il m'arrivait parfois de me demander comment nous pouvions correspondre à cette maison autant que les autres mais pour autant ne pas nous entendre avec eux. Après ce délicieux repas, je laissai Severus aller à la bibliothèque pendant que je me dirigeais vers la Salle sur Demande. Lorsque Potter me rejoignis je fis apparaître un petit salon convivial pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Tu veux quoi Amy ?

\- J'ai besoin de sortir de Poudlard pendant une heure ou deux mardi et je n'ai pas très envie de me prendre des heures de colle. Je sais qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de sortir de Poudlard à des moments non autorisés sans te faire prendre donc j'aimerai que tu m'aides à faire de même.

\- Pourquoi je le ferai ? On est pas amis et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Et puis pourquoi tu dois partir ? Si c'est vraiment important, tu dois pouvoir t'arranger avec Dumbledore, non ?

\- Justement, c'est important mais ça doit être discret, et je ne peux pas le dire à Dumbledore, ce serait trop risqué qu'un homme aussi influent soit mis au courant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de si dangereux que ça ? Pourquoi tu mènes une opération secrète.

\- Je veux bien te le dire mais tu dois me promettre d'en parler à personne, pas même à Lily, tant que je ne t'y aurai pas autorisé d'accord ?

\- C'est promis, et si c'est vraiment important j'accepterai peut-être de te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité en plus de te donner un passage secret qui permet de sortir de Poudlard.

\- J'aide Lucius Malefoy à s'enfuir de chez lui, à quitter le pays, à disparaître et à refaire sa vie dans un autre pays.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il n'est pas mangemort ?

\- Non, c'est justement pour cela qu'il doit partir. Son père veut qu'il rejoigne les mangemorts mais lui ne veut pas le faire. Il a tout fait pour reculer ce moment mais aujourd'hui il n'a plus le choix. Soit il devient mangemort soit il quitte le pays. Son père a le bras trop long ici, Lucius est coincé.

\- Mais comment tu le connais ? Comment comptes-tu l'aider ?

\- Nos pères étaient ensemble à Poudlard et je l'ai croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse en arrivant en Angleterre avec mes parents. On a sympathisé et on s'est revu depuis, notamment au bal du Nouvel An. Et ensuite, je vais l'envoyer en France, chez mes grands-parents, qui habitent dans une petite ville moldue. Bref, un endroit ou Malefoy Senior n'ira jamais. Et donc mardi j'ai besoin de sortir pour aider Malefoy à prendre un bateau moldu pour qu'il aille en France et qu'il soit intraçable et irrepérable.

\- Ok, je vais t'aider, après tout ça fera un mangemort en moins quand on devra se battre !

\- Merci James, ton aide nous sera précieuse. Et oui, c'est un mangemort en moins pour la suite.

\- Je te passerai ma cape pendant le cours de potions à 9h mardi matin et tu me la rendras dans l'après-midi si tu peux d'accord ?

\- Super, je ferai attention à ta cape James, je te le promets. Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée Amy, me quitta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je quittai à mon tour la Salle Sur Demande à la recherche de Lily. Je la trouvais à la bibliothèque en train de bosser avec Severus, enfin là ils étaient plus en train de rigoler qu'en train de bosser mais ça faisait plaisir, leur relation était redevenue telle qu'elle était.

\- Sev, mon chéri, je t'emprunte Lily, il faut que je lui parle. Histoires de filles, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Lily rougit sous mon allusion, elle avait compris de quoi je voulais qu'on parle et elle souriait à pleine dent.

\- Faites vos trucs de filles, je vais lire ton cadeau Amy.

Je m'installai à une table libre, située au fond de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir cuisiner Lily sans être dérangées.

\- Alors où étais-tu cette nuit ? lui demandai-je.

\- Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit ? Ça se voit ?

\- Tu es arrivé super tard à la bibliothèque ce matin et ton sourire t'a trahi mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûrement la seule à l'avoir remarqué et vu la conversation qu'on a eu récemment j'ai deviné assez facilement.

\- Avec James, on a passé la soirée et la nuit dans la Salle Sur Demande. Et tu avais raison, James a été incroyablement doux et attentionné. Il a pris le temps, à chaque étape, il m'a écouté et il m'a laissé le temps d'arrêter si je le voulais. Mais je ne l'ai pas arrêté, je voulais aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu as joui ? C'était comment ?

\- Amy, sérieusement tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?!

\- Non, je veux juste savoir si James est un aussi bon coup que ce qu'on dit. Plus sérieusement, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vraiment pris du plaisir.

\- Oui j'ai joui et c'était incroyable, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses. C'était comme une explosion à l'intérieur de moi, une vague de plaisir comme je n'en avais jamais connu, c'était indescriptible.

\- Et tu verras, plus votre relation avancera, meilleur ce sera. Tu vas apprendre à connaître ses faiblesses, les trucs qui le rendent dingue et il apprendra les tiennes ce qui rendra tout ça encore meilleur. Vous allez vous apprendre et évoluer ensemble. Par contre, on va devoir se partager la Salle Sur Demande parce que Severus et moi on l'occupait avant vous et c'est aussi notre lieu favori. D'ailleurs on y était hier avant le dîner donc on a failli se croiser.

\- Avant le dîner ? Mais vous y faisiez quoi ?

\- Lily, il n'y a pas d'heure pour coucher avec son mec. Même si en réalité on y a pas été pour ça hier. J'ai écrit des lettres importantes et après on s'est entraîné au combat physique. Mais on a fini dans la douche à deux. La suite je ne te fais pas un dessin.

\- Depuis quand vous vous entraînez à combattre ?

\- Moi depuis longtemps, j'ai une salle spéciale pour ça chez moi. Mon père l'a construite quand j'avais du mal à gérer mes émotions, notamment ma colère. Je maîtrise le lancer de couteaux, je sais manier l'épée, j'ai des notions en arts martiaux et je sais me servir d'un arc. Ma mère m'a appris quelques notions en premiers soins avec l'utilisation de potions et onguents sur un champ de bataille.

\- J'aimerai pas être ton ennemie. Je suis impressionnée par tout ce que tu sais faire ! Et du coup Severus, il fait ça depuis quand ?

\- Octobre ou novembre je sais plus, au tout début où j'ai sympathisé avec lui. Il était en colère à cause des maraudeurs et je l'ai emmené à la Salle sur Demande, transformée en salle d'entraînement pour qu'il puisse se défouler. Ce jour là, je lui ai appris à lancer des couteaux mais ce n'est pas sa spécialité. Par contre il sait bien jouer avec les différentes potions utiles au combat. Moi je ne prends que les plus basiques. Pour l'instant je lui ai pas encore appris à utiliser une épée ni à utiliser un arc mais on a travaillé les arts martiaux et l'utilisation des couteaux.

\- C'est déjà bien Amy, en quelques mois. Mais que vas-tu faire après Poudlard ?

\- Il faut que j'en parle au professeur Dumbledore mais j'aimerai bien me former en défense, en combat encore un peu pour ensuite devenir professeur de défense, de combat singulier. C'est une matière qui n'a encore jamais été proposée à Poudlard mais elle existe dans d'autres écoles de magie. Et si Dumbledore refuse ma proposition, j'ouvrirai une école ou un club où je donnerai des cours collectifs et individuels à des jeunes et des adultes, moldus ou sorciers.

\- C'est un très beau projet Amy ! Je pense me diriger vers la médicomagie après Poudlard, mais plus dans la branche recherche et potions. J'aimerai bien travaillé dans la fabrication de potions de soins, la recherche des maladies. On devrait peut-être retourner avec Severus, il doit s'ennuyer tout seul.

\- Il est avec le bouquin de potions que je lui ai offert à Noël, t'inquiète pas qu'il est très occupé mais oui on peut le rejoindre, on a fini avec notre discussion de filles .

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes et très rapidement comme les jours suivants. Le mardi matin, comme promis, James me passa sa cape d'invisibilité et à 10h50, munie de la cape, de mon argent moldu et sorcier ainsi que du foulard de ma grand-mère et de vêtements moldus j'allai à Pré-Au-Lard pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à Plymouth. Arrivée là-bas, j'attendis Lucius, dans le café situé face au port. Lorsque Lucius entra dans le bar je lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir à ma table. Je lui donnai les vêtements moldus et lui indiquai les toilettes pour qu'il aille se changer là-bas. Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, habillé comme un moldu, je payai mon chocolat chaud puis nous sortîmes. Je nous guidai dans un endroit tranquille et je lançai un sortilège éphémère pour teindre ses cheveux en noir et éviter que quiconque le reconnaisse s'il était toujours suivi.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'environnement que tu connais le mieux Severus, et tu risques probablement d'être malade sur le bateau si c'est la première fois que tu utilises ce mode de transport mais c'est le plus sûr pour toi. Je te donne ton billet, tu devras le présenter en montant sur le bateau et le garder sur toi en cas de contrôle. Il faudra que tu essaies de te fondre dans la masse, de te comporter comme les autres moldus pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Je suis sûre que tu en es capable et que tout va bien se passer. Tu diras à mes grands-parents de m'envoyer une lettre lorsque tu seras chez eux pour que je sache que tout s'est bien passé. A partir de maintenant, tu es Lucien Tomys. Tu as toujours vécu en Angleterre mais ton père est polonais, c'est un cousin de mes grands parents enfin, c'est ce que tu devras dire aux gens.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Amy, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à sortir de Poudlard ?

\- Non, ça a même été très facile grâce à une aide inattendue ! Bon, il est l'heure pour toi d'embarquer sur le bateau. Tu arriveras au bout de six heures de trajet environ et mes grands-parents t'attendront sur le port. Tu feras bien attention d'enlever le sort sur tes cheveux avant de sortir du bateau car j'ai dit à mes grands-parents que tu avais des cheveux blonds platines pour qu'il puisse te repérer plus facilement. Par contre, une fois là-bas, tu devras sûrement changer couleur et de coiffure parce que c'était beaucoup trop distinctif des Malefoy, le blond platine comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Amy, ça va bien se passer pour moi, le pire est derrière. Mes cheveux c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis, et le mal de bateau aussi, tant que je peux échapper à mon père et à son emprise.

\- Tu vas me manquer Lucius. dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras une dernière fois, une larme traîtresse coulant sur ma joue.

\- Toi aussi Amy. Et ne pleure pas pour moi, dit-il en essuyant la larme solitaire avec son pouce. Tout ira bien. Prends soin de toi.

Puis il partit sans un regard en arrière, vers sa nouvelle vie et je retournai à Poudlard, transplanant à Pré-Au-Lard puis prenant un passage secret pour revenir au château. Lorsque je rentrai, il était l'heure du déjeuner alors je me rendis dans la Grande Salle. Severus m'attendait, assis au bout de la table des Serpentards. Nous mangeâmes en silence, ne pouvant pas discuter de Lucius ici puis nous allâmes en cours. A la fin du dernier cours je rendis sa cape à James en le remerciant de me l'avoir prêter puis avec Severus nous nous rendîmes dans la Salle Sur Demande pour débriefer et échanger.

\- Alors Amy ?

\- Tout va bien, il est arrivé tout seul à Plymouth et avec des vêtements moldus et un sort de coloration sur ses cheveux il était méconnaissable, il fallait être à côté de lui pour le reconnaître. Je l'ai vu monter sur le bateau puis je suis partie. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre une lettre de ma grand-mère pour confirmer l'arrivée de Lucius là-bas. Mais je pense que nous n'aurons pas la lettre avant demain matin.

\- Ne stresse pas Amy, je suis sûr que ça ira. Lucius saura se débrouiller et s'il n'a pas été suivi jusqu'à Plymouth je pense qu'il est tranquille maintenant.

\- J'espère mais bon j'ai fait ce que je pouvais et je dois pas stresser pour la suite. J'ai un devoir à finir, on va à la bibliothèque ?

\- Si tu veux, tu sais bien que je te suivrai où que tu ailles.

\- J'adore quand tu me dis des trucs comme ça Sev, c'est tellement mignon.

Le soir, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil mais je finis tout de même par m'endormir. Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, je reçus une lettre. Je sortis donc de la salle, Severus avec moi et j'allai devant la porte de notre premier cours pour lire la lettre à l'abri des regards.

"_Ma chère Amy, _

_Aujourd'hui, ton cousin lointain, Lucien Tomys est arrivé chez nous. Ses parents nous l'ont envoyé pour qu'il suive une formation très sélective en France et il est arrivé aujourd'hui par bateau. Il est très charmant et bien élevé. Viviana passera demain pour le rencontrer et l'aider à s'intégrer comme nous l'avions convenu. Je suis sûre que ces deux-là pourraient s'entendre à merveille. Lucien à l'air d'être un jeune homme très respectueux et intelligent en plus d'être plutôt mignon. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté, _

_Bisous,_

_Ta Babcia._

_P-S : Djadek t'embrasse"_

Soulagée, je pris Severus dans mes bras. Je pouvais enfin me détendre, Lucius était sauvé, le plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Peu de temps après les autres élèves arrivèrent devant la salle et lorsque le professeur arriva, nous nous installâmes pour suivre le cours. La journée passa tranquillement et le soir je partis me coucher le cœur léger.


	15. Chapter 14

Je me levai de bonne humeur le lendemain matin et rejoignis Severus dans la salle commune pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Nous avions un cours de potions toute la matinée, avec notre directeur de maison, le professeur Slughorn. Il commença le cours en nous faisant une annonce :

\- Mes chers élèves, vous allez à présent devoir réfléchir à votre orientation post-Poudlard, nous invitons donc tous les élèves à en discuter avec leur directeurs de maison. Pour les Serpentard, je serai l'interlocuteur principal. Nous allons à présent commencer ce cours.

A la fin du cours, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Slughorn pour lui parler de mon projet qui nécessitait que je discute avec Dumbledore.

\- Professeur, puis-je vous parler de mon projet post-Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle, je suis là pour ça. Vers quoi voulez-vous vous destiner ?

\- J'aimerai beaucoup me spécialiser dans l'enseignement du combat physique, au corps à corps et du self-défense avec le maniement d'armes en tout genre très utiles au combat. Et après cette spécialisation, pourquoi pas l'intégrer comme enseignement à Poudlard comme c'est déjà le cas dans d'autres écoles comme Beauxbâtons par exemple. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai pouvoir en discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore.

\- C'est un projet ambitieux mademoiselle Lander et à la hauteur de vos capacités si j'en crois votre dossier vous avez une prédisposition pour le combat singulier. Cependant, cela fait un an que vous n'avez pas pratiqué cette discipline.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, j'ai gardé mon niveau. Je me suis entraînée chez moi à Noël et je fais régulièrement des exercices physiques pour me maintenir en forme.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, miss. Je vais en parler au directeur et il vous enverra une lettre s'il accepte de vous rencontrer pour en parler plus en détails. En tout cas soyez sûre que je vous soutiendrai dans votre candidature en école. Allez manger maintenant miss.

\- Merci professeur, bon déjeuner.

Je partis rejoindre Severus à la table des Serpentard où nous prîmes notre déjeuner.

\- Vas-tu aller voir Slughorn pour qu'il appuie ta candidature dans ton école de Potions, en alternance ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi et il faut déjà que je trouve un maître des potions qui veuille bien de moi comme apprenti. Un maître autre que Slughorn tu t'en doutes bien.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un certain Ignace Pyrus ? Un maître des potions londonien c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'accepte, il est très sélectif.

\- Demande à Slughorn de te recommander, tu es le meilleur, ici à Poudlard, il ne peut pas refuser même si tu n'es pas un riche héritier sang-pur. Te refuser dans son club de merde c'est une chose, ne pas t'aider dans ton orientation c'en est une autre.

\- Ouai, tu as raison je vais essayer, de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre. J'irai le voir après les cours, en fin de journée.

\- Maintenant autre question, pour quand dois-tu envoyer ta candidature et ta potion à ton école ?

\- Pour dans deux semaines, je dois commander mes ingrédients avant la fin de la semaine. Et je commencerai ma préparation en début de semaine dans la salle de potions.

\- Tu devrai peut-être la faire dans la Salle Sur Demande pour être sûr que rien ne vienne perturber la préparation... Et on s'occupera de remplir le bon de commande ce soir pour pouvoir l'envoyer demain matin !

\- Tu as raison, j'utiliserai la Salle Sur Demande ! Et oui on pourra faire la commande ce soir. Tu es vraiment un amour Amy.

\- Je veux juste le meilleur pour mon chéri, finis-je avec un clin d'oeil et en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Les autres cours passèrent tranquillement et Severus se rendit dans le bureau pendant que j'allais dans la Salle Sur Demande pour me faire un petit entraînement solo.

Je pris mes habituelles couteau, dans mes chaussettes et sous mes manches pour faire face à trois mannequins. Le premier fonça droit sur moi et me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. J'évitai ce coup par une pirouette et me baissai pour éviter le coup suivant, donner par son poing. J'en profitai pour faucher ses jambes et il tomba par terre mais se releva aussitôt, prêt à m'attaquer mais je ne luis en laissais pas le temps, lui donnant un coup de coude dans la trachée. Il posa un genou à terre et j'en profitai pour écraser mon pied dans sa poitrine et enfin planter mon couteau dans son épaule. A ce moment là, un deuxième mannequin s'approcha et j'évitai de peu son pied dans ma figure, le prenant à la place dans l'épaule, ce qui me fit vaciller. Mais j'eus quand même le temps de me baisser pour éviter un coup de poing, attrapant au passage le bras du mannequin et le faisant basculer par dessus mon épaule endolori. Le mannequin atterrit lourdement par terre, affaibli. Quand le troisième arriva dans mon dos je me retournai et plantai mon couteau dans sa cuisse, le faisant chanceler. Je l'achevai par un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, et il tomba à genoux devant moi. Un coup de pied dans son visage l'assomma et je pus achever le deuxième mannequin en le poignardant. Après ces corps à corps je pris un arc et fis apparaître des cibles mouvantes pour m'entraîner au tir. Deux flèches en plein dans le 10, deux dans le 7 et une à côté, un résultat très mitigé et qui soulignait mon manque d'entraînement. Je tirai non-stop pendant une demi-heure avant que Severus n'arrive. Je m'arrêtai donc de tirer et fit apparaître deux fauteuils.

\- Alors, que t'a dit Slughorn ?

\- Il pense que c'est le choix qui correspond le mieux à mon profil et a accepté de faire ma lettre de recommandation pour Ignace Pyrus.

\- Tu vois, mon chéri, je t'avais dit que tout irait bien pour toi. Tu es le meilleur et personne ne peut le nier, pas même Slughorn. Comme quoi la célébrité et l'argent ne font pas tout. Sev, ça te dit d'apprendre à manier l'arc ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Amy, j'ai du travail à faire et puis on doit s'occuper de ma commande d'ingrédient pour la potion Tue-Loup.

\- Tu as raison, on a qu'à aller dans la salle commune pour ne pas être tenter de faire autre chose.

Nous remplîmes la commande de Severus, en prenant quelques ingrédients supplémentaires au cas où il y aurait un problème. Puis l'heure du dîner sonna et nous allâmes dans la Grande Salle. Pendant le repas, je reçus une lettre. Je l'ouvris et découvris qu'elle venait du professeur Dumbledore.

"_Miss Lander, _

_Votre professeur de potions et directeur de maisons, le professeur Horace Slughorn m'a informé de votre projet professionnel et je dois dire que je suis très intrigué par ce dernier. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous samedi après-midi à ce propos. _

_Je vous communiquerai l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous samedi matin. _

_Bonne soirée,_

_Le professeur Albus Dumbledore_"

\- Que dit cette lettre mon amour ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore samedi pour lui parler de mon projet, dis-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera, tu sauras le convaincre et puis il est avant-gardiste, il sera content d'ajouter un nouvel enseignement. Et puis si Voldemort continue à gagner du pouvoir cet enseignement aidera beaucoup de gens à lui faire face lorsqu'une guerre éclatera.

\- On verra, dans tous les cas, j'aurai encore un an pour le convaincre puisque je dois encore améliorer certaines de mes compétences avant de pouvoir enseigner.

\- Quelles compétences dois-tu améliorer ? Tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine !

\- Et toi tu es bien le meilleur en potions pourtant tu vas continuer à étudier !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux pouvoir travailler, toi tu n'es pas obligée de suivre une autre formation.

\- Non, je n'en suis pas obligée, mais un diplôme me sera très utile si après je veux ouvrir une école dédiée à mon art. Et puis je peux pas donner des cours a des élèves qui n'ont qu'un an de moins que moi.

\- Si tu le dis, je reste persuadé que tu n'as pas besoin de formation supplémentaire.

\- On verra ce que dira Dumbledore samedi.

La fin de la semaine passa tranquillement. Severus récupéra sa lettre de recommandation écrite par Slughorn et il reçut ses ingrédients le samedi matin. Mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore devait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes et j'étais un peu stressée car il s'agissait de mon avenir. Je décidai de m'habiller de manière élégante pour faire bonne impression : un jean noir tout simple, un t-shirt noir également et une veste rouge par dessus. J'avais mis mes bottines à talon et m'étais légèrement maquillée. Lorsque Severus me vit descendre dans la salle commune il ne me quitta pas du regard, son amour brillant dans son regard. Il me souhaita bonne chance et m'accompagna jusqu'à la gargouille qui servait d'entrée au bureau du directeur. Lorsque je rentrai avec mon dossier sous le bras le professeur Dumbledore était debout à côté de son bureau. D'un geste il m'invita à m'asseoir face à lui et me proposa un bonbon au citron que je refusai poliment.

\- Miss Lander, parlez moi de votre projet professionnel.

\- Je pratique depuis plusieurs années maintenant différents arts martiaux et je maîtrise un certain nombre d'armes utiles au combat. Il me semble important que chacun puisse se défendre sans utiliser la magie dans le cas où l'on perdrait sa baguette pendant un combat ou en cas de conflit avec un moldu. Savoir combattre en combat singulier me semble être un atout non négligeable et pour cette raison j'aimerai, si vous me le permettez, ouvrir cet enseignement, ici, à Poudlard après m'être formée bien entendu.

\- Donc vous voudriez devenir professeur de combat, de défense à Poudlard.

\- J'apprendrai aux élèves à manier différentes armes telles que les couteaux, l'épée, et l'arc. Je leur apprendrai à se servir des potions au combat : potions de soins ou potions d'attaque ainsi que des onguents pour soigner les blessures les plus légères. L'enseignement incluerait aussi des techniques de combat au corps à corps basées sur différents arts martiaux. Ces différents pans de l'enseignement serait divisé selon les années des élèves et cet enseignement ne serait disponible qu'à partir de la troisième année comme la divination, les soins aux créatures magiques, l'arithmancie et l'étude des moldus. La première année de cet enseignement sera basée sur la découverte des différentes armes pour que chacun puisse connaître son domaine de préférence pour pouvoir dès la quatrième année entamer une spécialisation qui sera nécessaire pour passer les BUSE puis les ASPICS. L'enseignement des arts martiaux se fera dès le début puisque c'est une discipline qui demande rigueur et entraînements. Ainsi mes séances seront coupées en deux avec une partie armes et une partie arts martiaux.

\- Je vois que vous avez préparé votre sujet et que vous êtes déterminée. Je pense que c'est un très joli projet que vous avez et que cet enseignement pourrait apporter beaucoup à nos étudiants. Combien de temps durera votre formation ?

\- Ma formation dure entre une ou deux années selon le niveau que l'on a en entrant dans l'école. Je pense pouvoir venir à bout de la formation en un an et donc j'aimerai créer cet enseignement dès la rentrée 1979.

\- Nous avons encore un an pour en discuter mais cela me paraît être une excellente idée. Cependant, la première année où vous exercerez, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup d'élèves puisque les plus âgés ne pourront suivre votre enseignement pour les BUSE ou les ASPIC, vous n'aurez que des étudiants de 3ème, 4ème et 5ème année. Ce n'est qu'avec le temps que vous pourrez donné des cours à tous les niveaux. Dans tous les cas, je suis intrigué par cette proposition et je pense que ce serait bien d'intégrer cet enseignement à Poudlard. Je vous recontacterai ultérieurement pour de plus amples informations et je suivrai votre évolution en formation l'année prochaine. Je vous libère miss Lander.

\- Merci de m'accorder une chance professeur Dumbledore. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous miss.

Après cet entretien réussi, je partis rejoindre Severus à la bibliothèque où il réétudiait la potion Tue Loup pour pouvoir la réaliser et en envoyer un échantillon à son école de potion pour étayer sa candidature et se démarquer des autres. Pendant qu'il étudiait la recette avec précision, je commençai à écrire ma lettre de motivation pour mon école. Dans cette lettre je mis mon projet professionnel pour montrer que j'étais vraiment déterminée à aller dans cette école et à aller au bout de ce projet. Après avoir fini ma lettre de motivation, je m'appliquai à remplir le formulaire de candidature auquel j'ajoutai mes résultats de BUSE et mes résultats scolaires des deux derniers trimestres. Une fois tous les documents remplis, je mettais le tout dans une enveloppe sur laquelle j'écrivis l'adresse de mon école. Je me rendis à la volière pour envoyer les papiers puis je revins à la bibliothèque. Severus avait enfin fini d'analyser toutes les étapes de la recette. Je lui racontai alors mon entretien avec Dumbledore et plus j'avançai dans mon récit plus il souriait :

\- Tu vois, Amy, je te l'avais dit, tu es la meilleure et tu vas réussir ton projet professionnel sans aucun problème.

\- Toi aussi Sev, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne réussisses pas.

La semaine suivante, Severus et moi ne passâmes pas beaucoup de temps que tous les deux. Entre les cours et la potion qu'il devait préparer pour sa candidature nous n'avions que peu de temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre. D'autant plus que j'avais augmenter le rythme de mes entraînements pour me préparer à l'épreuve d'entrée dans mon école si mon dossier était accepté, bien entendu. Mais je préférais me préparer pour rien que ne pas être prête le jour de l'épreuve. J'encourageais Severus et il m'encourageait en retour mais nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'autres échanges. Puis Severus finit sa potion, qu'il réussit parfaitement et il l'envoya avec sa candidature, sa lettre de motivation et celle de recommandation écrite par le professeur Slughorn. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre nos réponses et à passer nos ASPICs en fin d'année.


	16. Chapter 15

Quelques semaines plus tard, les réponses de nos écoles tombèrent. Au petit-déjeuner tous les septièmes années reçurent une ou plusieurs lettres qui contenaient des réponses si importantes pour leur avenir. Severus commença à être extrêmement stressé, il ne mangeait pas grand chose et fixai son enveloppe comme si c'était un monstre. Je pris sa main, qui tremblait, dans la mienne pour le soutenir et il la serra pour me soutenir aussi et se donner du courage. Puis il me donna sa lettre, il voulait que je la lise avant lui. Sachant qui si je la lui rendais, il ne l'ouvrirait jamais, je l'ouvris pour lui, sortant la lettre de son enveloppe.

"_Monsieur Severus Snape, _

_Moi, Henry Hunter, président de la grande école de potions de Londres, vous informe que vous êtes directement intégré en deuxième et dernière année de maîtrise en potions avec une bourse qui rendra votre scolarité chez nous totalement gratuite. Nous ne vous demanderons seulement d'acheter votre matériel de potions, les livres vous seront fournis par l'établissement. Le jury et moi-même avons été grandement impressionné par la qualité de votre potion Tue-Loup. Peu de personnes dans ce monde peuvent se vanter de la préparer aussi bien et si nous ne vous donnons pas la maîtrise dès maintenant ce n'est que pour une question de protocole. Bien évidemment le maître des potions Ignas Pyrus est ravi de pouvoir vous avoir comme apprenti et a hâte de faire votre connaissance. Il vous propose de commencer votre travail avec lui dès le 1er septembre au lieu du 1er octobre comme c'est normalement prévu par la formation. Si vous souhaitez toujours intégrer notre établissement à la rentrée prochaine et accepter la proposition du maître Ignas Pyrus je vous invite à nous écrire,_

_Cordialement,_

_Henry Hunter, président de la grande école de potions de Londres."_

\- Tu vois mon chéri, je te l'avais dit que c'était dans la poche. Tu es même intégré en deuxième année directement et avec une scolarité gratuite. Tu n'auras qu'à acheter ton matériel à potions mais avec ton salaire d'apprenti ça couvrira les frais et il te restera même de l'argent pour payer un éventuel loyer.

\- Oui, c'est incroyable, je n'en reviens pas. Je crois bien que jamais personne n'avait été pris dans cette école prestigieuse, directement en deuxième année.

\- Tu seras peut-être le plus jeune maître de potions du pays alors, dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Ce soir, Salle sur Demande pour fêter ça mon chéri !

\- Tu es sûre que Lily ne la prend pas ce soir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je lui dirai dans la journée qu'on en a besoin. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne passe pas cette nuit avec toi !

\- Et toi alors Amy, tu es prise ?

\- Mon dossier a été retenu, il ne me reste plus qu'à passer l'épreuve pratique pour qu'ils évaluent mon niveau en combat mais je ne m'en fais pas. A Beauxbâtons j'étais la meilleure de ma promo et j'ai continué à m'entraîner avec la Salle Sur Demande.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas tout déchirer. Quand aura lieu cette épreuve et en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

\- On sera environ 150 candidats pour 50 places. On sera réparti dans différents groupes et on devra se battre entre nous devant des jurys qui vont nous observer et nous noter dans tous les domaines. Seuls les 50 meilleurs d'entre nous seront pris et j'espère bien faire partie des 10 meilleurs. L'épreuve aura lieu fin juin, après les ASPIC.

\- Ambitieuse mon amour mais je suis certain que tu seras à la hauteur. Viens, nous devons aller en cours.

Lily était avec nous en cours de potions alors je laissai Severus pour me mettre à côté d'elle et lui parler de la Salle Sur Demande. Lily avait elle aussi été prise dans son école de médicomagie et James irait se former pour devenir Auror s'il obtenait les ASPIC nécessaires. Quand elle sut pour Severus, elle sourit franchement et accepta de nous laisser la Salle Sur Demande jusqu'au lendemain. Ce fut en souriant que je l'annonçai à Severus au déjeuner. Après les cours, nous nous rendîmes aussitôt dans la Salle Sur Demande pour que je puisse m'entraîner. Severus prit un bouquin et s'installa dans un coin protégé de la salle pendant mon entraînement. Lorsque je finis l'entraînement, la salle se transforma, faisant apparaître un séjour avec des fauteuils et une petite table. Une salle de douche était apparue à côté pour que je puisse me laver après cet entraînement. Severus continua son livre dans un fauteuil pendant que je prenais ma douche. Après cette petite douche très agréable, je ne mis que mes sous-vêtements avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de mon corps. Mes cheveux mouillés laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau sur mes épaules, gouttes qui descendaient le long de mon corps. C'est dans cette tenue que j'entrai dans le séjour. Je me mis face à Severus et lui arracha son livre des mains. Il releva alors la tête vers moi et ne put s'empêcher de me dévisager, une légère bosse commençant à se former sous son pantalon.

**...Attention lemon...**

Je fis descendre ma serviette, le laissant voir mes sous-vêtements. Severus fixait à présent les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur mes épaules pour ruisseler le long de mon torse, passant sur mon soutien gorge, puis descendant sur mon ventre et sur ma culotte. Severus était comme hypnotisé, son entrejambe réagissant à cette délicieuse vue. Puisqu'il ne bougeai pas, je marchais jusqu'à lui pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser en demandant un accès à ma langue, accès que je lui accordai directement. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches commencèrent à se balader sur mes fesses et dans le creux de mes reins, nos langues jouant ensemble. Puis je fis descendre ma bouche dans son cou, où je déposais un magnifique suçon avant de lui retirer son t-shirt. Pendant que ma bouche descendait sur mon torse, l'une de ses mains vint dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi ma poitrine. Quand ma bouche arriva à la hauteur de ses tétons, j'en pris un entre mes dents pour le mordiller légèrement. Un petit gémissement, presque inaudible, franchit les lèvres de mon amant et une de ses mains vint prendre mon sein pour le malaxer avant de pincer mon téton, au moment où ma bouche se posa sur son autre téton pour le mordiller à son tour. Puis je descendis de ses genoux, pour lui retirer son pantalon. Son souffle se fit plus irrégulier lorsque ma bouche se posa à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour y déposer de petits baisers et faire monter son désir. Plus ma bouche s'approchait de son caleçon, plus Severus agrippait les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque je retirai son caleçon pour frôler son gland avec ma langue. Il respira plus fort sous ce contact bref et humide, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer. Puis je léchai tout son sexe, avant de le prendre dans ma bouche, second gémissement, plus fort que le précédent. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je le suçai, d'abord lentement puis augmentant le rythme progressivement. Lorsque je sentis que Severus était bien excité, je retirai ma culotte pour revenir sur ses genoux et placer mon sexe juste au dessus du sien. Et en l'embrassant, je me laissai descendre lentement sur son sexe raide, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Alors que je montais et descendais sur son sexe il prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche, décuplant ainsi mon plaisir et me faisant accélérer sous l'excitation. Ses mains à présent sur mes hanches m'aidaient à monter et descendre rapidement pendant que nous nous regardions dans les yeux, gémissant tous les deux de plus en plus fort. Puis dans une dernière descente, je jouis en l'embrassant et Severus me rejoignit dans mon orgasme quelques secondes après. Je l'embrassai à présent tendrement en le serrant dans mes bras avant d'enlever son sexe du mien. A l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction je fis venir mon pyjama, composé d'un petit short et d'un débardeur que j'enfilai.

**...Fin lemon...**

Après ce moment très agréable et très intime, je fis apparaître une table où de la nourriture apparut. Après tout, nous avions manqué le dîner et nous avions faim. Nous mangeâmes donc dans la Salle Sur Demande, en tête à tête, parlant de potions, d'entraînement, des cours, de notre couple après Poudlard.

\- Amy, tu sais que je ne peux pas retourner chez mon père, pas avec ce qu'il me fait subir, il va donc falloir que je loue un logement après Poudlard et j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on prenne un logement pour nous deux. Je veux vivre avec toi après Poudlard.

\- Sev, bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire que l'on loue un studio. Comme tu le sais, mes parents et ma sœur, Rose, vive dans une grande maison, en périphérie de Londres. Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, en revanche c'est que derrière la maison, il y a un petit studio totalement indépendant. Pour le moment il est inhabité et je me disais que l'on pourrait peut-être y vivre. Nous n'aurions pas de loyer à payer mais on aurait notre intimité et notre indépendance. On fera nos courses, nos tâches ménagères, on vivra tous les deux et sans loyer à payer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est une super idée Amy. Je serai ravi de vivre là-bas avec toi.

Une fois notre dîner terminé, nous changeâmes encore une fois la salle, en chambre. Une chambre spacieuse avec un grand lit double à baldaquins en bois simple. Nous allâmes nous coucher dans ce grand lit et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon Severus.

Les dernières semaines de cours furent très rapides et nous passâmes nos derniers examens. Les préfets en chef avaient organisé un bal de fin d'année le soir du dernier examen pour fêter la fin de l'année et profiter de notre dernière soirée à Poudlard. Évidemment Severus et moi sommes allés ensemble à ce bal. La Grande Salle était décorée sobrement dans des tons bleus et blancs mais c'était magnifique. Cette soirée fut la meilleure que je passais à Poudlard, j'avais même réussi à traîner Severus sur la piste ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Après cette belle soirée, nous dûmes chacun aller dans notre dortoir puisque nous avions laissé la Salle Sur Demande à Lily, ce qui était bien dommage. Mais dès le lendemain, je passerai toutes mes nuits avec Severus puisque nous devions nous installer dans le petit studio dès notre retour de Poudlard et je pouvais bien survivre à une dernière nuit séparée de mon chéri. Mais même si Poudlard me manquerait, j'avais hâte aux vacances puisque je pourrai retourner en France pendant deux mois et retrouver Lucius et Viviana. Aux dernières nouvelles, ces deux là n'étaient pas encore ensemble, Viviana se méfiant du passé de séducteur de mon ami. Pourtant ils étaient à présent très proche et Lucius sentait les barrières de Viviana flancher, il espérait la faire craquer avant que je n'arrive et à mon avis il était temps que Viviana oublie ses craintes parce que d'après les lettres de Lucius, il était certain qu'il était dingue de ma meilleure amie et qu'il ne comptait pas aller voir ailleurs. Si lorsque j'arrive en France ils ne sont pas toujours ensemble, je jure qu'ils le seront avant mon retour en Angleterre car si à distance il me paraissait difficile de convaincre Viviana, je savais qu'après une ou deux soirées à en parler je finirai par la convaincre de faire confiance à Lucius. Mais avant de penser à ces vacances, je devais rester concentré sur mon prochain objectif: impressionner mes futurs professeurs lors de l'épreuve pratique de sélection. Le lendemain, nous prîmes le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois en tant qu'étudiants. Durant le trajet, aucun de nous ne parla. Collés l'un à l'autre, nous regardions le paysage défiler. Je finis même par m'assoupir sur l'épaule de Severus qui me réveilla 5 minutes avant notre arrivée à la gare de King's Cross où mes parents nous attendaient avec Rose. A peine avais-je posé un pied sur le quai de la gare que Rose me sauta dessus pour me faire un énorme câlin puis elle fit un bisou à Severus avant de nous raconter tout un tas de choses sur son école, ses copains, ce qu'elle avait fait avant de venir nous chercher pendant que nous rejoignions mes parents et que nous marchions jusqu'à la voiture. Parce que oui, mes parents avaient tenu à venir nous chercher en voiture alors que nous aurions très bien pu transplaner à la maison. Mais le trajet en voiture nous permis de discuter et de passer un bon moment ensemble.

Les jours suivants passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et je dus me rendre à mon épreuve pratique dans mon école. Severus m'accompagna jusqu'à l'école puis il partit se balader dans Londres le temps que j'aille passer mon épreuve. Nous avions rendez-vous devant le glacier Florian Fortarôme du Chemin de Traverse à 17h15, après mon épreuve. Je soufflai un coup avant de rentrer, sereine et concentrée, dans l'établissement. Lorsque j'entrai dans le hall, je vis beaucoup de futurs étudiants venus passer l'épreuve. Je me dirigeai vers les listes affichées sur une grande baie vitrée pour savoir dans quelle salle je devais aller. Nous étions une dizaine par salle et je devais me rendre salle 015. Juste après la baie vitrée, il y avait un couloir que je décidais de suivre et qui me mena jusqu'à ma salle. Il y avait déjà trois gars et deux filles qui attendaient devant la porte. L'un des gars mesuraient bien 1m90 et était vraiment baraqué, ce serait sur de le battre mais si je jouais sur son équilibre je pouvais très bien m'en sortir. Un autre ne mesurait que 1m70 mais paraissait très vif, je devrai être précise dans mes coups mais je pourrai le battre aisément si je me concentrais. Le troisième mesurait 1m80, il était musclé, un peu comme le premier mec même si légèrement moins, et me semblait solide sur ses appuis, ce serait sûrement le plus difficile à battre. Une des filles paraissaient très masculine, elle était vraiment impressionnante et lançait un regard mauvais à tous les candidats. C'était clairement une brute, elle avait cette lueur dans son regard qui disait "je vais tous vous massacrer" mais elle ne me faisait clairement pas peur et ne semblait pas être forte en analyse. La deuxième fille était plus fluette mais paraissait affûtée. Les autres candidats arrivèrent progressivement puis notre jury arriva à son tour.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je m'appelle Irma Clay et voici Jack Wilow. Nous sommes professeurs dans cet établissement. J'enseigne le combat au corps à corps,le combat à l'épée et aux couteaux. Quant à Jack, il enseigne le tir à l'arc, les potions d'attaque et de soins utiles au combat. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous évaluer sur le combat au corps à corps, avec des armes et sur le tir à l'arc. Vous passerez donc trois épreuves. Pour la première, vous serez par groupe de trois et vous combattrez à mains nues jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus qu'un debout. Pour le deuxième combat, vous choisirez chacun une épée ou un couteau et vous combattrez par deux ce qui signifie que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous se battra contre moi, celui ou celle qui aura le mieux réussi la première épreuve. Enfin, vous tirerez chacun 5 flèches dans des cibles mouvantes qui bougeront tout autour de vous dans la salle. Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde ?

\- Oui professeur Clay.

\- Bien, alors je vais appeler les trois premiers à combattre : miss Amy Lander, miss Lucy Pevensie et mister Jimmy Decker.

Je me levai à l'appel de mon prénom et pris place sur les tapis, j'étais face au garçon d'1m80 et à la fille plus menue que j'avais analysé tout à l'heure. Je décidai de ne pas attaquer la première, tournant autour des tapis en observant les déplacements de mes adversaires. Mon analyse était juste, la fille se déplaçait avec la grâce et l'agilité d'un félin. Le gars semblait solide dans ses appuis mais sa garde n'était pas assez haute. Il s'approcha de moi et tenta de me donner un coup de poing mais j'avais anticipé son mouvement et je me penchai sur la gauche au moment où son poing allait atterrir dans mon nez. J'attrapais alors son bras pour le passer dans son dos. La fille en profita pour se glisser dans mon dos mais je me retournai en tenant le garçon qui se prit à ma place le coup de pied dans la poitrine. Je reculai légèrement sous l'impact mais mes appuis étaient solides. Je jetai le garçon à terre avec force avant de m'approcher de la fille. Je feintai un crochet du droit qu'elle évita facilement mais elle ne vit pas ma jambe gauche qui s'apprêtait à la faucher. Elle tomba avec violence sur les fesses quand le garçon se releva pour m'attaquer dans le dos mais il trouva mon pied droit qui frappa sur son entrejambe ce qui le mit à terre. Alors je me retournai en faisant tourner mon pied gauche qui atterrit dans sa mâchoire ce qui l'assomma. Pendant ce temps la fille s'était relevée mais elle n'attaquait pas. Je lançai ma jambe gauche en avant pour l'envoyer dans sa figure mais elle se baissa à temps pour l'éviter et tenta de me faucher avec ses jambes seulement j'avais déjà retrouvé mes appuis et je sautai pour éviter ses jambes en lançant cette fois mes deux pieds qui rencontrèrent sa tête puisqu'elle ne s'était pas encore relevée. J'avais vaincu mes deux adversaires et je serai certainement celle qui combattrait contre la professeure. Une fois tous les combats terminés, on nous accorda une pause de cinq minutes pour boire et pour manger si nous en avions besoin. Je mangeais la moitié d'une banane et bus un peu d'eau pour me ressourcer. La professeure annonça alors qu'elle combattrait contre moi, je devais absolument montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

Tous les combats se déroulaient en même temps à des coins différents de la salle et les adversaires avaient été choisis par niveau en fonction des combats précédents. Je choisis de prendre trois couteaux comme j'en avais l'habitude alors que le prof en choisit que deux mais elle les gardait dans la main alors que je cachais deux des miens. Nous nous tournâmes autour quelques secondes pour se jauger l'une l'autre. Je commençai par un crochet du droit qu'elle évita sans mal et avec l'élan que j'avais pris en tentant mon crochet je pivotais sur moi-même pour mettre mon coude gauche dans sa mâchoire mais je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle s'apprêtait à entailler mon bras alors je sautai vers l'avant en balançant mon pied en arrière pour éviter son couteau et en même temps lui asséner un coup dans le ventre. Elle subit effectivement mon coup dans le ventre mais moins que je l'aurai voulu car elle avait eu le réflexe de reculer. Et elle n'avait pas fait que reculer, son couteau avait finalement entaillé mon mollet et j'étais celle qui avait subi le plus de dégâts et mes appuis étaient désormais moins solides et elle le savait puisqu'elle essaya de me faucher, me forçant ainsi à sauter ce qui me fit souffrir. Elle en profita pour me donner un coup de poing mais je me baissai juste à temps pour l'éviter. Profitant que je me sois baissée, elle réessaya de me faucher et cette fois au lieu de sauter, je fis une roulade avant et j'entaillais sa cheville mais j'étais trop près d'elle alors je roulais sur le côté avant de me relever, plus difficilement à cause de ma coupure au mollet. Je me pris son poing en pleine face ce qui me fit mettre un genou à terre à cause de la douleur. Elle voulut balancer son pied à mon visage mais je pus l'éviter à l'aide d'une roulade. Tout était silencieux autour de nous ce qui signifiait que c'était le dernier combat en cours et que tout le monde nous regardait. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et tentai d'entailler son bras mais elle évita mon coup et envoya son coude entre mes omoplates ce qui me fit tomber et coupa mon souffle, j'avais perdu et tout le monde le vit lorsque le poing de la professeur atterrit dans mon nez, m'assommant légèrement. Après ça, ils nous laissèrent dix minutes de pause et j'en profitai pour appliquer un onguent sur ma coupure ce qui intrigua les autres candidats mais fit sourire le deuxième professeur. L'épreuve de tir à l'arc se passa plutôt bien, j'atteignis trois cibles en plein cœur, une dans le ventre et la dernière à l'épaule. Puis les professeurs nous dirent que nous recevrions les résultats de ce test d'ici la fin de la semaine et je pus partir, épuisée mais contente. J'avais bien mérité la glace qui m'attendait.


	17. Chapter 16

Comme prévu, le jeudi je reçus une lettre de mon école. Je l'ouvrais sans me poser plus de questions :

"_Cher Amy Lander, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes acceptée dans notre école en deuxième année comme vous le souhaitiez . Votre performance lors des différents épreuves nous a largement convaincu puisque vous avez fini deuxième. Première en combat au corps à corps et avec votre arme et cinquième en tir à l'arc. A ce titre, nous vous proposons une bourse d'études pour votre scolarité. En attente d'une réponse de votre part avant la fin de semaine prochaine pour confirmer votre inscription chez nous l'année prochaine,_

_Cordialement, _

_Irma Clay"_

J'étais vraiment fière de mon résultat qui venait récompenser mon travail fait pendant toutes ces années. Je courrai donc le dire à Severus qui m'embrassa aussitôt. Puis je partis l'annoncer à ma sœur et mes parents qui furent très content aussi et qui nous proposâmes de fêter ça le soir même avec un délicieux repas. Ils envoyèrent une lettre à mon frère et mes grands-parents, malgré mes protestations, puisque c'était un événement important. Je devrai donc supporter mes connards de grands-parents arriérés pendant toute une soirée...Mais cela ne venait pas gâcher ma bonne humeur liée à cette acceptation de ma candidature et à mon résultat lors des tests. D'autant plus que d'ici quelques jours, Sev et moi irons en France retrouver Viviana et Lucius. Mon père vit à ma tête que je n'étais pas enchantée à l'idée de voir mes grands-parents mais je m'abstins de commenter sa décision sachant que de toute manière, je devais faire avec. Je retournai donc dans notre petit cocon à Severus et moi dans le jardin. Lorsque j'arrivai, Severus était sous la douche alors je décidai de le rejoindre.

**...Lemon...**

Je rentrai silencieusement dans la salle de bains et me déshabillai avant de rentrer en sous-vêtements dans la douche. Severus se retourna en sentant l'air frais entrer dans la douche. Et lorsqu'il me vit il sourit et me tira à lui pour m'embrasser. Sous l'eau, mes sous-vêtements blancs devinrent transparent, ne laissant pas Severus indifférent. Son sexe était à présent bien réveillé, et je voyais le désir dans son regard. Je le plaquais contre la paroi de la douche pour l'embrasser passionnément alors que ma main attrapait son sexe déjà dur. L'une de ses mains se posa sur mes fesses alors que l'autre se posa sur mon sein droit. Ma bouche se posa dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers puis elle descendit le long de son torse tandis que ma main entamait un mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe. Severus dut lâcher mon sein lorsque ma bouche descendit sur son ventre. Puis ma langue frôla son gland, lui faisant échapper un râle de plaisir qui m'encouragea à continuer. Alors je me mis à lécher son sexe sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Je sentis une des mains de Severus s'agripper à mes cheveux lorsque je commençai à le sucer lentement d'abord, avant d'accélérer avec toujours l'objectif de lui faire perdre la tête et prendre son pied. Je mettais toute mon expertise au service de son désir, le suçant avec application et en le regardant dans les yeux. Sa poigne de plus en plus forte sur mes cheveux m'indiqua qu'il était proche de jouir. Je retirai donc ma bouche, ma main prenant le relais pour branler mon Severus alors que ma bouche revenait l'embrasser sauvagement. Et lorsque ma langue rencontra la sienne, Severus jouit sur mon ventre. Nous finîmes tranquillement cette douche avant d'aller nous habiller.

**...fin lemon...**

\- Sev, je vais écrire à mes grands-parents et à Viviana pour leur annoncer et leur dire quand on arrivera.

\- Je vais aller dans le labo pour bosser mes potions alors.

\- Oki.

Je pris ma plume, mon encre et un morceau de parchemin pour écrire ma première lettre.

"_Viviana,_

_J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Tu te souviens de la grande école de combat et de mon projet fou de créer un enseignement de self defense à Poudlard ? Et bah j'ai été prise dans mon école de rêve, j'ai même fini deuxième lors des tests ! Je suis super contente, je vais pouvoir partir en vacances tranquillement. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Severus et moi arriverons en début de semaine prochaine. Je t'appellerai en arrivant chez ma grand-mère et on fera un point sur Lucius !_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Amy"_

Je m'occupai de la seconde lettre puis j'envoyais mon hibou avec mes lettres. Il était déjà bientôt l'heure de manger alors je partis dans la cuisine préparer un repas pour Severus et moi. Je décidai de nous faire une petite salade composée étant donné le repas qui nous attendait le soir. Lorsque tout fut prêt, je me rendis dans le labo pour prévenir Severus. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le regarder travailler, il le faisait avec tellement de passion et chacun de ses gestes étaient assurés et habiles. Il coupait les ingrédients avec une telle dextérité, ses doigts étaient si habiles, ils savaient très bien s'en servir. Très vite, mes pensées dérivèrent sur les autres manières dont Severus pouvaient se servir de ses doigts et mon esprit avait quitté le labo. Je revins à la réalité lorsque je sentis les lèvres de Severus se poser tendrement sur les miennes. Heureusement que la salade était un plat froid parce que j'étais restée dix minutes comme cela, à regarder Sev et à me perdre dans mes pensées. Nous allâmes donc manger et j'en profitai pour annoncer à Severus la merveilleuse nouvelle du dîner du soir. Il ne savait pas toute la vérité à propos de mes grands-parents mais il savait qui ils étaient et savait pertinemment qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeau. Personnellement je n'avais rien à faire de leur opinion, ils ne sont personne pour moi mais je savais que Severus voulait être bien vu. Cette rencontre le stressait énormément.

\- Sev, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Et puis franchement, personne n'accorde d'importance à ce que pensent mes grands-parents. Ce sont que des vieux connards et tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de ce qu'ils penseront de toi parce que leur opinion ne compte pas pour moi.

\- Amy, tes grands-parents ont une grande influence dans le monde sorcier et je sais qu'ils sont très exigeants.

\- Mes grands-parents sont les vétérans d'une grande famille sang-pur et fortuné donc oui ils ont de l'influence mais ce sont avant tout des racistes, des puristes qui se croient supérieurs. Ils ont accepté le départ de mon père puisque ça leur évitait la "honte" d'avoir une belle-fille sang-mêlé et mon père n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à leur dire merde et à se construire une vie ailleurs. Sache que je ferai la même chose s'ils refusent notre amour car tu es bien plus important pour moi que ces deux vieux cons.

\- Amy, je crois que tu t'emportes un peu, ils restent ta famille...

\- Ma famille ? Pour moi une famille, c'est des gens qui s'aiment et qui se soutiennent quoiqu'il arrive. Ce sont des personnes qui cherchent à nous comprendre et à nous élever dans tous les sens du terme. Et pour ces raisons, Severus, tu es ma famille !

\- C'est super beau ce que tu dis là Amy. Toi aussi, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. La seule qui me comprenne, qui m'accepte et qui me fasse évoluer.

\- Mais c'est que tu commences à bien savoir exprimer tes sentiments Sev. Je suis si contente de te voir épanoui avec moi, de te voir t'ouvrir chaque jour un peu plus.

\- C'est grâce à toi Amy, mais peut-on parler d'autre chose ? Sinon je sens que je vais me mettre à rougir.

\- Bien sûr, j'arrête de t'embêter. Retiens juste une dernière chose, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir, quoiqu'il se passe je t'aimerai toujours.

Severus vint m'embrasser tendrement, pour finir cette conversation. Comme il faisait beau, je décidais d'aller lire sur un des transats près de la piscine. Je demandais donc à Severus de me mettre de la crème solaire et il en profita pour laisser traîner quelques mains baladeuses mais je l'arrêtai là, on avait déjà bien profité sous la douche et j'avais très envie de me prélasser au soleil. Severus préféra rester à l'ombre d'un arbre pour lire un livre de potions. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Je profitai donc de cette belle après-midi ensoleillée à lire et me baigner. Puis à 18h nous partîmes nous changer et nous préparer pour le repas familial en l'honneur de mon entrée dans l'école de mes rêves. Je mis une belle robe couleur émeraude, avec le dos dénudé qui m'arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle était cintrée en haut et partait en évasé à partir de mes hanches. Le petit décolleté mettait en valeur ma petite poitrine et me permit de porter un simple collier argenté. Je portais une paire de sandales argentées plates pour plus de confort. Severus avait décidé de s'accorder à ma tenue et portait une chemise vert émeraude avec son jean noir. Nous savions tous les deux que mes grands-parents n'approuveraient pas le jean mais ce n'était pas un dîner de gala et je trouvais cela trop de demander à Severus de porte un pantalon de costume. Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, Severus ne put s'empêcher de m'admirer, me regardant de haut en bas avec beaucoup d'attention. Nous nous rendîmes dans la maison principale pour aider mes parents avec les derniers préparatifs. Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, Rose sourit franchement. Elle nous complimenta sur nos tenues et paraissait toute excitée. Lorsque mon frère Julian entra accompagnée d'une jolie petite blonde, ma sœur les fixa, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette intruse.

\- Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Camilia, on s'est rencontrés à Gringotts il y a quelques temps et c'est ma copine.

\- Bonjour Camilia, moi c'est Amy et je te présente mon copain, Severus. Euh Julian, tu sais que Jane et Claudius seront là ce soir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouai, mais tu vois chère soeur, je me fous royalement de leur opinion à propos de Camilia. Et puis les regards seront tournés vers toi et non vers moi ce soir.

\- Je déteste quand tu as raison, ils s'intéresseront davantage à Severus et moi qu'à Camilia et toi... Et comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'était pas mon idée de les inviter mais celle de papa.

\- Je sais que tu les aimes pas Amy et crois-moi je les aime pas plus que toi mais ils font partie de cette famille et ce sont nos aînés nous devons les respecter et les inviter dans ce genre de moments. Nous devons assumer notre rang, ici nous sommes des sang-purs très respectés, on fait partie de l'aristocratie et nous devons être à la hauteur de ce rang et ça passe par supporter nos grands-parents.

\- Je le sais Julian, mais tu sais à quel point je déteste leurs idées !

\- Sois intelligente soeurette, sois un serpent, fais leur ton plus joli sourire et amuse toi, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre et garde la tête froide.

\- Ils ont surtout pas intérêt à s'attaquer à Severus ! Mais je sais qu'ils vont le faire, il a refusé de rejoindre les mangemorts et tu sais que Claudius est un mangemort...

\- A chaque fois que tu voudras t'énerver, pense à tes vacances qui approchent à grands pas.

C'est à ce moment là que mes grands-parents sonnèrent. Etant la star de cette soirée, je me devais d'aller leur ouvrir. J'affichai donc mon plus beau sourire de façade puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Milady, Milord, entrez, je vous prie. Donnez vos affaires à notre elfe de maison, Creespy, il s'en occupera. Veuillez me suivre au salon.

\- Père, Mère, je suis heureux que vous soyez venus, les salua mon père .

\- Voyons Marius, ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre petite-fille est prise dans l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses. Amy, combien es-tu arrivée lors des tests de sélection ?

\- Deuxième, mi lord.

\- Et tu es contente de cette seconde place ?

\- Oui, il me reste des progrès à faire mais nous étions nombreux et je suis honorée de faire partie des meilleurs.

\- Et bien, tu n'es pas si ambitieuse que je ne le pensais. Tu ne dois pas faire partie des meilleurs Amy, tu dois être La meilleure. J'espère que tu ne feras pas honte à notre famille dans cette école.

Je grimaçai mais me retint de tous commentaires, souriant et hochant la tête pour montrer mon "accord". Cette soirée commençait tellement bien...

\- Qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

\- Excusez-moi Milord, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Severus Snape, et je suis le petit-ami d'Amy.

A l'entente du nom de Severus, le regard de mon grand-père se fit plus dur et je sus que s'il avait été chez lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à s'attaquer à Severus mais son éducation de bonne famille l'en empêcha.

\- Excusez moi Severus, mais je ne m'adressais pas à vous, ma question était destinée à Amy.

\- Pardonnez-le, Claudius, Severus voulait simplement bien faire. Comme il l'a dit, il est mon petit-ami. Je l'ai rencontré à Poudlard, il était lui aussi à Serpentard et il a été pris à l'école de potions la plus prestigieuse de ce pays, directement en deuxième année, ce qui est extrêmement rare.

\- Très bien. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu le nom de Snape, c'est un sang-pur ? demanda mon grand-père.

\- Au risque de vous décevoir, milord, Severus est un sang-mêlé par son père. Il a été élevé par ce dernier suite au décès de sa mère, anciennement Eileen Prince.

\- Je me souviens d'Eileen, enfin plutôt de ses parents et de leur réaction lorsque leur unique fille a décidé de se marier à un vulgaire moldu. Tu me déçois vraiment Amy, t'enamourer d'un tel déchet de la société, tu as finalement réussi à faire pire que ton père...

Je bouillonnais, comment osait-il parler de mon Severus sur ce ton ? Mon Severus si méritant, si combattif, si talentueux. Je pris d'ailleurs sa main pour le rassurer et me calmer. Voyant ce geste tendre, mon grand-père nous regarda avec dédain et mon père me regarda avec un air désolé mais il ne dit rien. Le reste de la soirée se déroula de la même manière, mon grand-père ne ratant jamais une occasion de nous rabaisser, Severus et moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais prête à exploser alors je m'éclipsai aux toilettes quelques instants. Je n'avais jamais passé une soirée aussi pourrie de toute ma vie. Alors que nous devions fêter joyeusement mon admission, je me retrouvais à être le bouc émissaire de mon grand-père... Vers 23h30 mes grands-parents se décidèrent enfin à partir et je fusillai mon père du regard puis je rentrai dans notre dépendance avec Severus. Mon père qui avait dit merde à mes grands-parents pour vivre et se marier avec ma mère n'avait rien osé dire alors que mon grand-père avait attaqué sa fille. Je ne savais plus ce qui m'énervait le plus entre les paroles de mon grand-père et l'inaction de mon père mais une chose était sûre, j'étais furieuse. Et tellement furieuse que je me mis à pleurer en arrivant chez moi. Severus m'entoura alors de ses bras et je posai ma tête sur son épaule en laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues. Lorsque je fus calmée, je l'embrassai tendrement pour le remercier. Il me porta jusqu'au lit où il m'installa tendrement avant de me rejoindre et de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules dans une douce étreinte puis je m'endormis épuisée par cette soirée d'horreur.


	18. Chapter 17

Ce matin je me réveillai légèrement stressée. C'était le grand jour, Sev et moi quittions Londres pour deux mois, pour les vacances scolaires. Nous allions en France, en Breyagne, chez mes grands-parents. Nous devions prendre un portoloin vers 13h pour arriver vers 13h03 à la gare de portoloin de Brest. Puis arrivés là-bas, nous prendrons un taxi qui nous emmènera directement chez mes grands-parents, à Pont-L'Abbé. Mais pour le moment, j'avais surtout peur d'oublier quelque chose et même si je savais que j'avais des affaires déjà sur place et qu'il y avait des magasins là-bas, j'avais toujours peur d'oublier un truc important. Je vérifiais donc pour la cinquantième fois ma valise : maillot de bain, serviette de plage, crème solaire, shorts, robes, pantalons, t-shirts, sweat et différentes paires de chaussures qui ne rentraient dans la valise seulement grâce à la magie. Severus rigola en voyant à quel point ma valise était remplie et tenta de me rassurer sur le fait que j'avais tout pris. Lui n'était pas stressé par rapport à ça mais surtout parce qu'il allait rencontrer mes autres grands-parents et vu la manière dont ça c'était passé avec les parents de mon père je comprenais son inquiétude même si je savais que les parents de ma mère étaient beaucoup plus gentils et seraient très accueillants avec lui. Même si je stressais un peu, j'avais surtout hâte de retrouver mes grands-parents, Lucius et Viviana. Mes parents nous rejoindraient avec Rose fin juillet. Nous avions donc un mois entier tous seuls avec mes grands-parents où nous pourrions profiter pour sortir et nous amuser tous les quatre avec sûrement quelques autres amis de Viviana. Après une dernière vérification je fermais définitivement ma valise et celle de Severus que je miniaturisais pour les mettre dans nos poches puis nous partîmes vers King's Cross dans la partie sorcière réservée aux portoloins. Nous prîmes le notre avec quelques autres personnes et quelques minutes après nous étions dans la gare de Brest. Je guidais Severus jusqu'à la sortie puis nous prîmes notre taxi. Nous arrivâmes un peu plus d'une heure après devant la maison de ma grand-mère. Rien n'avait changé et je payais le taxi avant d'aller toquer à la porte.

Ce n'est pas ma grand-mère qui m'ouvrit mais Viviana. Je lui sautai alors dessus en la prenant dans mes bras. Puis, derrière elle, un peu en retrait, j'aperçus Lucius. Il avait coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules et les avait teint en noir. Finalement c'était une couleur qui lui allait plutôt bien même si ça faisait plus sombre qu'avant. Je laissais Viviana respirer et je me dirigeais vers Lucius que je pris dans mes bras, soulagée de le voir en pleine forme après tout ce temps. Severus se contenta d'adresser un sourire à Lucius, étant beaucoup moins expressif que moi. Mais je voyais à ses yeux qu'il était aussi soulagé que moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le salon pour trouver mes grands-parents. La porte-fenêtre était ouverte et je sentais la fumée du barbecue alors que ma grand-mère s'affairait autour de la table de jardin. Comme prévu, ils nous avaient attendu avant de manger mais la présence de Viviana était une surprise pour moi. Lucius vivant ici il était normal de le trouver là mais Viviana avait été invitée spécialement pour notre arrivée. En arrivant dans le jardin je pris mes grands-parents dans mes bras, heureuse de les retrouver, puis je leur présentais Severus. Il les salua poliment mais ma grand-mère ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, faisant au passage rire mon grand-père. Vraiment leur accueil était beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui de mes autres grands-parents. Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table pour boire un coup. Il faisait vraiment beau mais les températures restaient agréables avec le petit vent frais. Ma grand-mère posa un tas de questions sur mon année passée, sur Severus et sur mon avenir. Mon grand-père riait en voyant ma grand-mère poser autant de questions et lui dit de se calmer pour que nous puissions manger tranquillement. Le repas fut assez long et très animé mais ça faisait du bien de se retrouver en famille, de rigoler ensemble et surtout ça sentait l'été ! Ces vacances s'annonçaient vraiment super.

Après le repas, Viviana m'aida à ranger mes affaires dans notre chambre à Severus et moi.

\- Alors Viviana, ça avance avec Lucius ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Amy, nous sommes juste amis.

\- Oh arrête, pas à moi ! J'ai vu comment vous vous regardez et j'ai vu sa main se glisser sur ta cuisse pendant le repas. Avoue, vous êtes enfin en couple !

\- Bon ok, je peux pas te mentir. Au début on voulait garder ça secret, on savait que tu n'arrêterais pas avec ça mais je peux rien te cacher, tu es trop observatrice et tu me connais trop bien.

\- Depuis quand ça dure cette histoire ? Depuis quand vous me le cachez ?

\- Depuis un mois maintenant ! Pendant le week-end de la Pentecôte, je suis rentrée à la maison, on est sorti, on s'est fait une plage et on s'est embrassé. Ca faisait quelques temps que j'hésitais à lui laisser sa chance, à cause de sa réputation de coureur mais finalement j'ai cédé à la tentation. Et il embrasse tellement bien, à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchent les miennes, je deviens incapable de réfléchir, et alors quand il laisse ses mains traîner sur mon corps, c'est juste magique. Et pourtant je ne l'ai pas laissé faire grand chose jusqu'à présent, je veux vraiment prendre mon temps. Et tu vois, j'avais peur mais finalement il est tellement doux, attentionné et tellement patient. Je l'imaginais pas comme ça mais j'aime ce que je découvre de lui.

\- Et encore, tu n'as vu que le début, je peux te dire qu'il peut être vraiment doué, et oui il embrasse divinement bien. Je suis si contente que vous vous soyez enfin décidés à vous mettre ensemble. Je savais que tu finirais par craquer, c'était obligé.

\- Et je ne le regrette pas du tout, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Quand il me regarde, je me sens si spéciale tu vois. Je me sens belle et sexy et tu verrais son regard lorsque je suis en maillot de bain ou encore la dernière fois que j'ai mis une robe, il a pas pu s'empêcher de me regarder de la tête aux pieds.

\- En même temps, tu es canon, il était temps que tu en prennes conscience ! Ca te dit qu'on mange des pizzas sur la plage avec nos amoureux ce soir ? Une petite soirée comme avant, avec juste deux personnes supplémentaires, terminai-je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ce serait top oui, allons prévenir les gars, voir s'ils sont d'accord même si je doute sérieusement qu'ils refusent cette proposition.

Nous partîmes donc à la recherche des garçons qui étaient dans le salon en train de discuter.

\- Sev, Lucius, on a un plan à vous proposer, commençais-je.

\- Un plan à quatre ? m'interrompit Lucius.

\- Tentant mais non ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en rigolant. On voulait vous proposer de manger des pizzas sur la plage ce soir ! C'est quelque chose qu'on faisait souvent avec Viviana et on s'est dit que ça pourrait être cool de partager ça avec vous.

\- Personellement, ça me tente bien, une plage avec deux jolies filles je ne dis jamais non.

\- Lucius, je sais pour toi et Viviana donc plus besoin de faire ce genre de commentaires pour te donner un genre.

Lucius ouvrit grand la bouche puis la referma, Severus sourit et Viviana lança un regard désolé à son copain. Ayant retrouver ses esprits Lucius dit gentiment à Viviana :

\- T'inquiète pas, je savais qu'on pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps et comme ça je pourrai te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser quand j'en aurai envie, comme par exemple maintenant.

Puis après s'être approché d'elle pendant sa longue phrase, il franchit les quelques centimètres entre eux et embrassa doucement sa copine. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi doux et attentionné avec une fille, il était clairement amoureux d'elle. Je fis signe à Severus de me suivre et nous montâmes chercher nos affaires de plage à l'étage. En plus des affaires habituelles (maillot de bain, serviette, crème solaire, ...) nous prîmes un sweat puisqu'en Bretagne il ne faisait pas toujours très chaud en bord de mer et surtout en soirée. Puis nous redescendîmes. Viviana était seule dans le salon et nous attendait avec son sac tandis que Lucius était parti dans sa chambre prendre lui aussi ses affaires. Nous transplanâmes ensuite sur une petite plage peu connue où il y avait peu de monde. Bien qu'il existe des plages purement sorcières et protégées par de nombreux sortilèges, nous avions choisi une plage moldu pour pouvoir être au calme. J'étais surprise de voir que Lucius s'était très bien habitué à vivre comme un moldu, il n'avait aujourd'hui plus rien d'un sorcier au sang pur obsédé par les apparences. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin près des rochers, là où le vent ne pouvait pas nous atteindre. Evidemment, le seul qui ne se mit pas en maillot de bain fut Severus. Certaines cicatrices dues aux traitements de son père étaient irréversibles et il en avait honte alors il évitait de se montrer et préférait cacher tout ça sous des couches de vêtements beaucoup trop nombreuses à mon goût. Il avait accepté de mettre un short ce qui était déjà une grande victoire pour moi. Je savais que la température de l'eau serait fraîche, elle l'était toujours mais j'avais tellement envie de me baigner que je courus jusqu'à l'eau sans me poser de question, Viviana courut avec moi et nous plongeâmes directement dans l'eau salée. Lucius n'avait visiblement pas oublié toutes ses manières d'aristocrate et vint tranquillement mettre ses pieds dans l'eau accompagné de Severus. Ils avaient à présent de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Viviana et moi nous regardâmes et d'un commun accord nous plongeâmes en direction de Lucius. Arrivées à sa hauteur, Viviana lui sauta dessus et j'en profitai pour tirer ses bras. Surpris et attaqué des deux côtés, il tomba rapidement dans l'eau fraîche, ce qui fit rire Severus. Il avait de la chance d'être encore habillé parce que sinon il aurait subi le même sort que Lucius. Après ça, Lucius se vengea et s'attaqua à sa copine qu'il plongea sous l'eau. Puis il s'approcha de moi mais je me cachais derrière Severus comme une lâche. Puis je me découvris en courant dans l'eau, Lucius à mes trousses. Je me tournai pour lui faire face et lorsqu'il plongea sur moi je m'écartai et le laissai tomber sous mes yeux avant de lui sauter sur le dos. Il décida alors de se lever et je tombai en arrière, la tête la première sous l'eau. Lorsque je remontai à la surface je fis face à un Lucius et une Viviana morts de rire. Severus aussi rigolait mais du bord de l'eau. Je rejoignis mon amoureux pour laisser Viviana et Lucius un peu seul. je remontai sur la plage avec Severus et je me collai à lui sur la serviette de plage.

\- Sev, tu trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux ? demandai-je en parlant de Viviana et Lucius.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air heureux ensemble. Je suis sûr que Lucius était amoureux de toi avant, il ne te regarde plus de la même façon. Il regarde Viviana comme il te regardait avant mais c'est quand même plus intense quand il regarde Viviana.

\- Sev, je sais qu'il était amoureux de moi mais c'était toi que j'aimais pas lui donc il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne te l'ai jamais confirmé parce que tu doutais beaucoup de toi et tu devenais jaloux en ce qui concernait Lucius mais je te promets qu'entre Lucius et moi il n'y a jamais rien eu une fois que je me suis intéressée à toi. J'ai arrêté notre relation intime dès qu'on a commencé à être amis, avant de briser ta carapace. Et après, ça a toujours été toi, seulement toi. A aucun moment je me suis imaginée en couple avec Lucius. Je reconnais qu'il est beau et intéressant mais il n'est pas pour moi, moi ce dont j'ai besoin c'est toi.

\- Je le sais maintenant, j'ai compris que tu m'aimais de la même manière que je t'aime. J'ai compris que je n'avais pas de raison d'envier Lucius parce que moi je t'ai toi et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et si je n'étais pas moi, si je n'avais pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu, on ne serait peut-être pas ensemble aujourd'hui et ce serait triste. Alors oui je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec mon corps et oui je manque de confiance en moi mais je vois enfin cette lueur de bonheur, l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrai être heureux malgré tout ce que j'ai traversé. Quand je regarde l'avenir je te vois à mes côtés, je nous vois heureux et amoureux.

\- Sev, mon amour, pour rien au monde je ne voudrai être loin de toi. Je le sais, ma place est auprès de toi, avec toi alors je nous vois aussi heureux dans mon avenir. Je nous vois ensemble pendant très longtemps, profitant de notre vie tous les deux. Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas un peu mieux chaque jour. Tu sais j'ai vu que tu avais accepté de mettre un short et c'est peut-être pas grand chose mais ça reste un progrès qui doit être souligné, j'espère que d'ici la fin de l'été tu arriveras à te mettre en maillot de bain et à venir te baigner avec nous. finis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

C'est à ce moment là que Lucius et Viviana revinrent de leur baignade. D'ailleurs Viviana ne se gêna pas pour mettre sa main gelé dans mon cou. Nous étions vraiment des gamins. Nous profitâmes de la fin d'après-midi puis Viviana et moi allâmes commander les pizzas, laissant les gars tout seul. Lorsque nous rapportâmes les pizzas, ils semblaient plongés dans une grande discussion mais ils s'arrêtèrent de parler à notre arrivée. Viviana et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris mais nous ne dîmes rien. Par contre, nous dévorâmes les pizzas comme si nous n'avions pas mangé depuis des jours. Nous restâmes tard sur la plage à se raconter les derniers mois passés, les nouveautés du monde magique anglais, ce qu'il se passait en France... Tous les sujets de discussion étaient de sortie et nous passâmes une excellent soirée. Puis à une heure assez avancée, quand tout le monde commença à avoir froid, nous repartîmes chez mes grands-parents pour continuer la soirée dans ma chambre avant que Lucius et Viviana aille dormir dans celle de Lucius. Vu l'heure qu'il était nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir, le sourire aux lèvres. L'année passée n'avait pas été de tout repos et cette journée m'avait fait un bien fou. Retrouver mes grands-parents, mes racines, voir mes amis, nous amuser comme au bon vieux temps m'avait revigoré. Je me sentais pleinement heureuse et super bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'avais l'esprit tranquille, tout le monde avait bien profité et ces vacances s'annonçaient encore meilleures que ce qu'on avait imaginé.


	19. Chapter 18

Le mois se divisa entre barbecues, plages et soirées. Comme je le pensais, c'était les meilleures vacances de notre vie. Nous étions tous contents et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que nous nous voyons tous les quatre. Viviana habitait presque chez mes grands-parents désormais puisque tout allait pour le mieux entre Lucius et elle. Mais même si elle dormait régulièrement ici, les deux amoureux n'avaient pas encore franchi le cap. Viviana ne se sentait pas prête à laisser Lucius lui faire l'amour pourtant lui en débordait d'envie, je le voyais à sa façon de la regarder. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sage depuis que sa carrière de séducteur avait commencé. Evidemment ils faisaient déjà certaines choses mais Viviana ne voulait pas encore aller jusqu'au bout, elle n'était pas prête, ce que Lucius comprenait parfaitement. Ils formaient vraiment le couple idéal et même si Lucius attirait de nombreux regards à la plage, jamais il ne répondait à ces regards, il était même jaloux lorsque certains mecs osaient regarder Viviana, c'était vraiment très drôle. Lucius Malefoy jaloux, si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je verrai ça, j'aurai rigolé. C'est limite s'il ne sautait pas sur chaque mec qui posait un regard sur sa copine. Viviana était aussi légèrement jalouse mais le montrait de manière plus subtile, avec une main posée sur l'épaule de Lucius ou sur sa cuisse pour montrer qu'on pouvait regarder mais pas toucher. Bref, tous les deux étaient plutôt jaloux mais cela restait gentillet et soft. Un autre qui était jaloux, c'était mon Severus. A chaque fois qu'un mec m'abordait il se renfermait sur lui-même, comme s'il pensait que j'allais le quitter alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que lui dans mon coeur. Alors à chaque fois qu'un mec m'approchait d'un peu trop près j'embrassais Severus ou je mettais ma main sur sa cuisse pour montrer que je n'étais pas libre et qu'ils pouvaient toujours courir pour que je m'intéresse à eux. Et ces supers vacances me montraient encore une fois à quel point j'avais besoin de Severus et à quel point il avait besoin de moi. La première fois que je l'ai embrassé pour faire fuir un mec il a souri toute la journée comme s'il était surpris par mon geste. Je me souviens encore de la conversation que j'avais eu avec lui ce soir là :

_\- Severus, pourquoi tu te renfermes à chaque fois qu'un mec m'approche ? _

_\- Parce que je les trouve bien plus intéressants que moi, bien plus beaux et bien plus forts que moi. J'ai toujours peur que tu me quittes pour l'un d'entre eux, que tu te rendes compte de l'erreur que tu as faite en t'attachant à moi. _

_\- Sev, regarde moi, s'il te plaît. Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui pour repousser ce mec, je le ferai tous les jours, encore et encore, toute notre vie s'il le faut pour te montrer que c'est toi que j'ai choisi, que c'est toi que j'aime et que peu importe qui m'approchera, je te choisirai toujours toi. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre qu'il n'y a que toi et qu'il n'y aura toujours que toi ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que je t'aime toi, tout entier, avec tes qualités et tes défauts ? Quand je regarde l'avenir, c'est toi que je vois, pas un mec quelconque venu me draguer, non, je te vois toi, je nous vois nous et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela, tu comprends ? _

_\- Amy, tu me dis ça maintenant, mais rien n'est éternel, rien ne dure pour toujours et après tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur. A chaque fois que j'ai aperçu une lueur de bonheur dans les ténèbres, elle m'a été retirée, à chaque fois. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours peur de te perdre. Amy, tu es ma lueur de bonheur, tu es mon bonheur, cette chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais eu le droit alors j'ai peur qu'un jour tu partes, qu'on t'enlèves à moi comme ces lueurs du passé. _

_\- Tu m'as écoute Severus Snape ? Je t'ai dit que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer, pas tant qu'on s'aime et moi je t'aime, de toute mon âme Severus. Oui j'ai eu d'autres relations avant toi mais jamais rien d'aussi puissant. Tu as volé mon coeur Severus, tu l'as pris avec toi, il t'appartiens et sans toi je ne suis plus grand chose. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour vivre et avancer. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de douter et profite. Laisse moi t'aimer Severus, je te promets que tout ira bien tant qu'on sera ensemble. Ensemble on est plus forts Sev, ensemble on peut franchir les obstacles. Je sais que tu as longtemps pu compter que sur toi-même mais aujourd'hui je suis là, tu n'es plus seul et je te promets qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrai tu ne le seras plus jamais c'est clair. Jamais je ne laisserai cela arriver, jamais je ne te laisserai à nouveua affronter ce monde tout seul, et Lucius et Viviana non plus. Ils sont nos amis tu comprends, ils ne nous laisseront jamais tomber, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Si jamais tu tombes devant moi, je serai là pour t'aider à te relever comme je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider si j'en ai besoin. Aie confiance en moi Sev, crois en moi, crois en mon amour, en notre amour. _

_\- Amy, je te crois, j'ai confiance en toi, là n'est pas le problème. C'est en le monde, en la vie, que je ne crois pas. Ce mode, cette vie m'a pris tellement de chose et je ne veux pas que tu fasses partie de ces choses qu'on m'a enlevé, je veux être avec toi, je ne veux plus jamais être seul, tomber tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, finit-il en pleurant. _

_Je l'ai alors pris dans mes bras et je l'ai rassuré, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. _

Ce jour là, j'ai compris que ses blessures étaient encore plus profondes que ce que j'avais imaginé jusqu'ici. Il avait enfin laissé tomber sa carapace et ce jour là je me suis promis de le réparer et de ne plus jamais laissé quiconque semer le doute dans sa tête. Il était temps de prendre les choses en main et de l'aider vraiment, de l'accompagner et de lui montrer mon soutien, notre soutien. Parce qu'avec Viviana et Lucius on faisait partie d'un seul et même camp, d'une seule et même famille et il fallait que Severus le comprenne. Alors c'est ce qu'on a fait pendant un mois. Après avoir calmé Severus, après qu'il se soit endormi, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré, j'ai été voir Lucius et Viviana. On s'est posé et je leur ai raconté à quel point Severus était blessé, je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin de leur aide. Ils m'ont écouté et ensemble on a travaillé pour aider Severus. On a organisé des sorties, on a rigolé, on a discuté, on s'est confié. Et tout ce travail semblait porter ses fruits, Severus semblait aller un peu mieux chaque jour, il reprenait confiance en lui, doucement mais surement. Oh il y avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire mais au moins devant nous il arrivait plus facilement à s'exprimer et à se lâcher, il n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il disait ou de ce qu'il faisait, il ne réfléchissait plus autant avant de parler et semblait sortir de son observation, sortir de la grotte qu'il s'était construit. Je savais qu'en plus grand groupe il ne le ferait pas, que ses vieilles habitudes reprendraient de plus belles mais si déjà avec nous il pouvait être parfaitement lui-même alors c'était un grand pas. Mais le moment où je sentis véritablement l'effet de notre travail fut lorsqu'à notre grande surprise il osa se mettre en maillot de bain à la plage et qu'il vint se baigner avec nous. J'étais tellement fière de lui et je lui en fis part le soir même. Lui aussi, il était très heureux de l'avoir fait, il était fier de lui, chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui, de la fierté personnelle. Même lorsqu'il avait été pris en deuxième année dans son école de potion avec le meilleur maître des potions du pays, il avait réussi à trouver tout un tas d'excuses comme quoi ils avaient du se tromper, qu'il n'était surement pas le seul dans ce cas. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé que tout simplement il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Pourtant il est le meilleur, il a réussi à concocter une potion que même d'autres excellents maître de potions n'arrivent pas à concocter, à seulement 18 ans. Mais bon, le jour où il arrivera à admettre ça n'est pas encore arrivé. Nous profitions un maximum de ces vacances car maintenant que nous avions presque terminés nos études, nos vacances ne seraient plus aussi nombreuses et puis on sentait bien que le climat en Angleterre était de plus en plus tendu, Voldemort prenait du pouvoir et ça sentait la guerre.

Mes parents devaient arriver dans quelques jours avec Rose et nos vacances prendraient un nouveau tournant. En effet, mes grands-parents étaient très souples au niveau des sorties et des horaires ce qui seraient moins le cas de mes parents. Leur arrivée allait entraîner quelques changements dans notre façon de vivre nos vacances. Pour commencer, ils allaient occuper la chambre de Lucius qui dormirait à présent dans notre chambre à Severus et moi, un deuxième lit avait été placé là de manière ponctuelle. D'ailleurs, mes parents ne sont pas au courant du plan que j'avais monté avec Lucius et ne savent donc pas qu'il vit désormais ici, il faudrait dnc leur parler dès leur arrivée car ils reconnaîtront tout de suite Lucius qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père. Nous profitâmes donc un maximum des derniers jours sans mes parents en enchaînant quelques nuits blanches à discuter.

Mes parents arrivèrent le lundi avec Rose et comme je l'avais prévu, ils reconnurent tout de suite Lucius. Je leur racontai donc comment il avait fui son père grâce à mon aide et ils comprirent pourquoi mes grands-parents paternels avaient été si odieux avec Severus et moi lors de notre dernier repas avec eux. Le soir de leur arrivée nous fîmes un barbecue et mes parents insistèrent pour que Viviana reste dîner avec nous. Ils avaient toujours beaucoup apprécié Viviana que je connaissais depuis que j'étais petite. Elle m'avait toujours soutenu et arrivait à me tempérer quand c'était nécessaire, sans elle j'aurais pu avoir beaucoup d'ennuis à une certaine période et mes parents le savaient. Aujourd'hui Viviana faisait presque partie de la famille et Lucius ferait bientôt lui aussi partie de notre famille parce que la famille ne se résume pas qu'aux liens du sang. La preuve, je considérais bien plus Viviana et Lucius comme des membres de ma famille que mes grands-parents paternels qui, à mes yeux, n'étaient que de lointains parents que je ne pouvais supporter.

\- Amy ? m'appela Viviana, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est bien là, tous ensemble ?

\- C'est vrai que ce repas est très agréable, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés ici. Cet été est vraiment top, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir profiter comme cela avec vous. Ta famille est vraiment belle Amy, tes parents sont super gentils et accueillants, ils nous ont accepté, Lucius et moi comme si nous faisions partie de votre famille.

\- Mais, Viviana, pour nous, tu fais partie de notre famille, beaucoup plus que mes grands-parents paternels d'ailleurs. Et Lucius aussi fait à présent partie de la famille, mes grands-parents l'ont accepté et il en fait d'autant plus partie au vue de votre relation. Terminai-je par un clin d'œil.

\- Bon allez, fini la nostalgie et le sentimentalisme, il est temps de mettre un peu de musique, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais je t'en prie Viviana, tu sais bien que je ne dis jamais non à un peu de musique !

Nous sortîmes le tourne-disque de mes grands-parents et nous l'installâmes dehors pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la musique dans le jardin. Rentrant dans l'ambiance, mes parents commencèrent à danser avec Rose, bientôt suivis de Viviana et moi puis mes grands-parents s'y mirent aussi. Lucius vint me voler ma meilleure amie pour la faire danser et j'allais chercher Severus.

\- Sev, tu veux bien venir danser un peu avec moi ? lui demandai-je juste après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Demandé comme ça, je ne peux qu'accepter, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Puis d'un coup de baguette je changeais la musique pour mettre quelque chose de plus lent et romantique puisque tous les couples étaient réunis. Tout le monde s'amusait, profitant de la musique. Nous étions en train de nous construire des souvenirs heureux, précieux, d'un super moment passé en famille. Puis mes parents allèrent coucher Rose qui s'endormait sur un fauteuil dans le jardin. Mes grands-parents s'éclipsèrent aussi, bientôt suivis par mes parents. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc, Viviana, Lucius, Severus et moi comme depuis le début des vacances. Nous restâmes un long moment dans le jardin avec un fond musical à discuter des vacances, de l'avenir, de l'école, les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas. Nous finîmes par monter dans notre chambre pour finir cette belle soirée et nous nous endormîmes aux alentours de 5h, heureux et apaisé, prêts à affronter l'avenir et construire nos vies.


End file.
